


Blank Maps

by Webdog177



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Yumi offers her rosary to Touko on Christmas Eve, not wanting the girl to drift further away from her. Touko accepts... with certain conditions. A stolen kiss here… an improper touch there… how far will the Yamayurikai's new 'soeurs' fall before their dangerous games are done? And can their relationship survive it? [Rated for adult situations, kink and frickfrack. Seriously.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to what is quite likely the kinkiest piece of work on this fandom. Okay. I'm just going to lay this out here at the beginning. I'm not sure what possessed me to do this. I was discussing with a friend of mine (one I conversed with on the more lewd content in Mask of Glass and Ciao Bella Sorella) about more ToukoxYumi stuff, and somewhere along the lines this was prompted. I'm almost expecting this to get flagged at some point. It starts out pretty tame, but… please be forewarned:
> 
> This thing will get dark. The first chapter will, as I said, be pretty tame. But each chapter following will have adult themes, including sexual situations, kink, and frickafrak (Fifty Shades of Yumi, anyone?). Each chapter will have warnings at the beginning detailing the kinks involved. If any of the kinks mentioned are a possible trigger for you: PLEASE do not read. Also, please no kink-shaming or flaming for the sake of flaming. Don't wanna read? By all means, I will not be offended.
> 
> This fandom is pretty polite about their critiques, and I don't get many flames or complaints, but I thought I would just nip this in the bud.
> 
> Hah. Get it? Bud. Roses. Dem puns.
> 
> Anyway, WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Making out and brief over-the-clothes action. (Like I said, it'll start out pretty tame, but escalate really quickly. Oh, just you wait, readers… just you wait.)

0 – 0 – 0

**Chapter 1**

0 – 0 – 0

It was cold outside.

That was unsurprising, really. It was getting later and later in December, after all. Getting colder was only natural. Not only that, but the days were growing darker, earlier. The cold, paired with the gloomy, shorter days just painted a wholly depressing picture.

Or maybe it was just my mood. Maybe my depressing attitude, made possible from my particular situation, just didn't help anything.

The situation was made even worse because I only had a light cardigan on. I had left the house with the bare minimum for this sort of weather. My leggings barely kept the nip of the cold away, and every time I stopped walking I began to shiver were I stood, my arms wrapped around my body to ward off the chill.

So I kept walking.

I paused at an intersection, waiting for the crossing light to turn green. Cars hummed along as I waited patiently, headlights flashing as they passed me. I averted my eyes, not wanted to get an eyeful of the bright light. In looking away I noticed a mother and daughter standing a few feet from me, their hands clasped, bundled up appropriately for the weather. The little girl looked up and her mother and smiled so sweetly my teeth started to ache.

I sneered in disgust at the pitiable sight.

How I envied them.

The light turned green and I stalked past them, determined to get as far away as possible. As I stepped up onto the opposite curb I peered back at the pair. The mother walked at a slower pace, with the girl totting along beside her, chatting about something her friend did that day. Turning back, I continued on my way, aimless though it was.

Really, my childhood had been a lot like that. My… parents… had provided for me very well. I was treated as a daughter should have been. My mother loved me. My father was proud of all my accomplishments; such as they were. I was everything Touko Matsudaira should be. Would have been.

But no. One couldn't keep such a thing the same forever. At some point, something had to give. At some point, something had to change. Eventually, the truth had to come out.

I growled to myself, my teeth grinding together as my heeled ankle boots clicked on the sidewalk. I knew I shouldn't have taken the news of my parents' plans concerning my grandfather's hospital as badly as I had. Considering the fact that, against my best wishes and hopes, I was not the true daughter of the Matsudaira's. Even though I knew for a while that this was true, I still had hoped to be the one to take over for my grandfather after he retired. I mean, if my father would not, then it would be either up to me.

And then my parents sat me down to tell me, in a way I assumed they though would be a relief for me, that they had found people to take over the hospital after my grandfather retired in three years, that I would not have to worry myself with anything in regards to that anymore. They I would be free to pursue my own goals and wishes, regardless of what they might be.

The problem was, that was all I have ever wanted to do. I wanted to be helpful to my parents. To thank them for taking me in, for giving me a home, and showering me with love and the skills to survive. All I ever wanted was to be needed, and useful to my family.

And they took that away from me.

I suppose it was my fault; I overreacted in response to years of, what I had considered, a negligible lack of responsibility on my parent's part to sit their daughter down and explain to her that she was not their real daughter. It had been their responsibility, and they had ignored that.

But, again, it was  _my_  responsibility to listen and accept that. Not to take their words and their platitudes and throw it back in their faces. I also ignored that.

Maybe we were both at fault; myself and my parents.

I had no way of knowing how long I walked, or how far my legs had taken me from my home. But judging from the cold, and how badly I was shivering in my shoes, it must have been an impressive distance.

Eventually I found myself in a suburb. The houses dotting the side of the road weren't particularly large, nor were they small. Clearly upper-middle class. The people living there likely had money and didn't like to spend it, or had enough to get by. Regardless, the neighborhood was nice enough, and I chose to continue down the sidewalk as opposed to turning back and wandering in another, just as aimless direction.

I passed a street corner, noting the name of the crossing. The name of the street tickled something in my memory, and it only took a moment of thought before I realized that Yumi Fukuzawa lived in this neighborhood. I entertained the idea of calling the older girl for a spilt second before remembering that, in my rush to leave home, I had left my phone there.

Oh well. She probably would be busy anyway. Not like I cared much.

So instead I kept walking aimlessly. I walked to ignore the anger I felt. I walked to forget the frustration, the shame and the disgust welling up in me at mine and my parent's actions. I walked to keep warm in the face of the cold, frosty December evening. I walked just because I could.

Not that it helped any of it. Not in the slightest.

So I kept walking.

0 – 0 – 0

Yumi Fukuzawa's house was small – well, smaller than mine at any rate – but not uncomfortably so. It was your typical middle-class house, with all the trappings that entailed. Not that I ever had a problem with such things, at any rate. It was nice, and well-decorated. Pictures hung on the walls and on surfaces. Flower pots adorned a dresser near the entryway, and the smell of curry wafted through halls. It was a nice, warm feeling that floated around the house… no, the  _home._

Everything I saw since I entered Yumi's home – her brother whom had found me outside in the cold, wandering aimlessly around near a small convenience store… her mother, kindly regarding me as though I was one of her daughter's best friends… even her father, who had greeted her as warmly as one of his own children, even though we had just met at that moment – it was all too… perfect.

But maybe that was the problem. As she led me up the stairs and around the corner at the top, I couldn't help but feel slightly ill-at-ease as I climbed. Everything seemed so… cozy. Accepting. Like the house of a loving family.

It made me sick.

"Have Yoshino-sama and Shimako-sama been up here, too?" I asked, attempting to curtail my already prevalent irritation with idle conversation.

Yumi turned her head to glance down at me at we climbed the stairs, a curious expression on her face. "No… they haven't." She said slowly. "No one's really come over to my house very often." Suddenly, her smile returned. "You're going to be the first one who's been in my room since I started high school!"

That was… surprising. I stopped walking on the top step. "Not even Sachiko Onee-sama?"

Yumi sensed my tone and stopped as well, turning back towards me. "She's come over to my house before, but…" She trailed off, clearly put off by the frown that was most assuredly on my face. "She's never been inside my room."

Quite unsure as to why, my irritation increased at that piece of news. So now, suddenly, I was getting special treatment? Why was it that I was given this… privilege? The opportunity to be the first to enter Yumi's room, before every single one of her friends? What had I done to deserve this?

"Not ever Sachiko Onee-sama?" I breathed in slowly, and then released it. "Then I cannot go in." I declared, turning away and beginning my trek back down the stairs.

"W-wait! Why?" Yumi called out behind me. A moment later I felt her hand grasp mine, halting me in my tracks. I paused, blinking at the sudden feeling of another's hand on my skin. It was very warm and firm. The warmth I could attribute to me being cold. I was, as I had been walking outside for hours. But the firmness of her grip was what surprised me. Usually, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton was anything but determined. She was skittish, unsure, and always seemed to have an open face when dealing with an idea she was unfamiliar with. But here, now, with me threatening to leave, she had a look in her eye that I had never seen before. A firm, focused look in her eyes, and her jaw was set in determination.

It was… new. And I didn't know what to make of it.

I turned fully back towards the older girl, squaring my shoulders.

"How can I go up there if your Onee-sama and your best friends haven't even had the chance? It seems as though I can do nothing but refuse."

Yumi fidgeted under my gaze, but her hand remained tightly gripped around mine. "It's not as though I hadn't  _let_ them, you know. Is just that…it never really happened. Really."

"Why me, then?" I asked. The rest of my question went unasked.  _Why do you want me to enter your room, when you could easily have me stay downstairs, the same as your friends?_

Yumi hesitated, eyes darting back and forward. From me, to over my shoulder behind me, to our clasped hands. I followed her gaze to our hands, and frowned at the feeling of irritation that had been looming over me all evening. Or rather… the lack thereof.

For some reason, at that moment, the dark mood that had been following me since I had stormed out of my house had lessened significantly. By all intents and purposes, I should have been still angry and uncomfortable. Here I was, in my Senpai's home after practically running away from home, taking up her time in her wonderful, warm, loving house, feeling sorry for myself. I should have been depressed, angry, and, for lack of a better term, quite bitchy.

But, as I stared at Yumi's hand around mine, feeling its warmth and the softness of her fingers, noting her well-kept cuticles, I couldn't help but feel the irritation I tried to keep stoked ebb, and slowly die away.

Yumi fidgeted again, bringing my attention back up to her face. She looked… slightly guilty. "Well…  _because_  it's you, Touko-chan." She finally said.

I felt my eyes narrow and my brows furrow at that nonsensical answer. Just what did that mean? Because it's me? So she wanted me to come into her room because I am me? Not her Onee-sama? That did not make any sense at all.

But…

I had to admit, it made the anger and frustration at myself die away a little bit more at those words.

Finally, after watching Yumi sweat a bit at my silence, I nodded curtly. The girl smiled in relief and tugged at my hand, intent on getting me to follow her again. I allowed myself to be pulled at the top of the stairs and led around the corner and down the hall. At the end we stopped in front of a doorway, and Yumi shifted uncomfortably on her feet, looking chagrined. "Well, this is my room…" She trailed off, perhaps knowing she wouldn't have to elaborate.

After a moment, her eyes flicked down to her hand, which was still holding mine. She blinked, and then let it go, as if suddenly realizing that she had been holding it for the past two minutes.

The moment she let my hand go, I felt the chill and irritation that had been with me all evening returning. She hadn't wanted to hold my hand after all, it seemed. It had just been a way to keep me from leaving. Well, it worked. And now that I was apparently in no danger of turning and running away again, it looked as though Yumi didn't want to hold my hand anymore.

That figured.

I quickly hid the scowl that threatened to show on my face as I glanced up to see Yumi looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sure it's lovely." I said, because I knew that's what she wanted to hear. She grinned and turned the doorknob, ushering me through the threshold. I dipped my head as I entered, and blinked as I took in the room.

I didn't know what I had expected when I considered the room; her white walls and orderly desk, few pillows littering her bed, a dresser, her closet shut, and an assortment of ribbons – most likely for her hair, as I also had – on a tree on her wall. Perhaps I was expecting, knowing a bit of Yumi's personality, her room to be a bit more disorderly. I felt a slight stirring of annoyance at that, slightly perturbed at having been proven wrong, but squashed it down so it wouldn't show.

Instead, I smiled pleasantly at Yumi, who stood fidgeting behind me, and said "As I said, it's a lovely room, Yumi-sama."

She seemed to wilt with relief, and scrambled towards her bed, grabbing two pillows. "Here! We can use these to sit on." She placed them on the carpet and scrambled around, quickly trying to put things away. A sweater was thrown behind her bed. Sewing supplies were gathered and stuffed into a bag, which was promptly placed into a box in the corner of the room.

As Yumi worked at clearing a space to sit, I walked around the room noting the different trinkets atop her desk as I did so. I noted a telephone, placed haphazardly next to an opened notebook. A long list of what looked to be phone numbers were on the page, and at that moment I knew exactly what Yumi had been doing before I showed up.

Somehow, Yumi had heard about me running away from home, and was calling our mutual acquaintances to find out where I was. I didn't give much thought as to how she found out – it had likely been my cousin, Suguru Kashiwagi, anyway. What concerned me is whom she had reached out to so far.

"Have you called Noriko-san yet?" I asked, my tone turning conversational, even though my irritation was commanding me to do otherwise.

Yumi turned to regard me, taking in where I was and what I was referring to. "Nope." She replied, not a hint of deception in her voice. "I haven't told anyone yet."

Well, give her points for being honest.

She paused in her cleaning to crawl over to a cushion on the floor, settling on her with her legs tucked underneath her. "I was going to… but then Yuuki came back."  _With you_. The inference was silent, but all-too apparent. I had shown up, so there was no need to contact anyone else. I idly wondered if Yumi had called Sachiko about this at all.

"I see. Great." I said, meaning it. If Noriko was troubled by my situation at all, I would have felt pretty bad. Even worse that I was now, at any rate. She was my best friend, after all – I would have hated to worry her. "Who told you? Suguru Onii-sama or Sachiko-sama?" I asked as I sat in the cushion opposite the older girl on the floor.

Call me curious, but I wanted to know how many people were aware.

"Kashiwagi-san." Yumi replied, her hands at her sides. "Sachiko-sama had guests over, so she hasn't been told yet, I guess." I nodded at her explanation, somewhat mollified that at least one less person was aware of what had happened.

The girl across me watched me as I got comfortable. Once I let my hands rest on my thighs, she tilted her head to the side. "Wasn't it cold?" She asked, gesturing to my outfit. Underneath the white mohair cardigan, I only wore a red traditional one-piece and dark leggings. It wasn't a lot, clearly, and Yumi noticed how cold I must have been; probably from holding my hand earlier.

I ignored the flicker of irritation at the reminder of her hand leaving mine and put on a pleasant smile. "Yes, it was. I was walking for quite a while, after all." I said, just barely able to keep facetiousness from coloring my tone. "I ran at first, to keep warm. But then I got tired. After that… well… you can imagine."

"You walked all the way here?" Yumi asked, astonished.

I shrugged. "Yep."

There was silence for several seconds while we simply sat there, looking at one another. I watched at Yumi shifted her attention to my sweater, likely thinking to herself that the thing was far too thin to be wandering about in this kind of weather. She looked down at my legs, covered in thin stockings though they were, and after a moment averted her gaze, her cheeks pinking slightly.

I blinked at the sudden reaction. What was wrong with my clothing? I glanced down to where she had looked and saw nothing but my legs, thin as they were. My brow furrowed on confusion. I looked back up to see Yumi, her face turned slightly away, her cheeks still colored as though she had been caught doing something bad.

Suddenly, I realized it; from where the two of us sat, and how my one-piece was with my legs tucked underneath me, Yumi could effectively see up my skirt. Apparently, the older girl had noticed, clearly by accident, and turned away to keep from embarrassing herself or me. My first instinct was to shift my legs so Yumi couldn't see anything, and to ignore the whole mistake in favor of making idle, awkward conversation.

But, for some reason I couldn't fathom, the fact that Yumi saw, brief and unclear though it must have been, up my skirt, it filled me with the same feeling that I felt as though she was right in front of me, on the top step of her stairs, holding my hand, begging me not to leave. That she was there, wanting me to stay, so that I could see her room before anyone else; her friends or even Sachiko. Even if she knew I had run away, and was only keeping me here so that no one would worry, that she would do the same regardless.

That she was regarding me as someone unique— an individual. Someone different than the others.

Ever so slightly, even though she clearly wasn't hold my hand, the anger within myself I had been carrying with me, began to die away.

I felt better at once. Better than I had all day; the fight with my parents far from my mind… the knowledge that I was a false daughter of the Matsudaira's all but forgotten. The fact that I had wandered alone for hours, frustrated with my own uselessness and poor attitude as a child to live up to her parent's expectations, gone – dissolving as sugar cubes in a hot cup of tea.

All because of Yumi, and the warmth she filled me with. With her touches, and her looks.

I scowled at the sudden, and quite frankly pleasant thought that flitted through my mind and stood up abruptly. Yumi, startled into action, rose alongside me and stumbled, catching herself on the bed behind her.

"T-Touko-chan! Where are you going?" She asked.

"I should leave." I said shortly, unsure of the sudden, and confusing thoughts that were flying through my head. Myself and my parents. Suguru. Sachiko. Noriko. Yuuki and his parents. Yumi. Everything was crammed together in my head and nothing I could do would ever EVERY get rid of it. I would be stuck with these thoughts in my head, filling me with these doubts, for the rest of my life.

I would eventually reach an accord with my parents, of course. They were my parents, it was only right that I make up with them. But there would always be something there, something dark and afraid, hiding underneath my skin, with the knowledge that I am not really my parent's daughter. That my friends would find out. They would give me false platitudes, make nice and pretend that they cared for me.

Even Yumi, with her strange, new way of treating me, would fail to do so, and go back to treating me as a regular, ordinary person. A no-one.

"Touko-chan?" I heard from beside me. My head jerked around to see Yumi suddenly standing beside me, her hand reached out as if to touch my cheek. I stiffened, eyeing her hand warily, unsure of whether I should allow her to touch me or not. Eventually, she must have taken my silence as permission, and touched the tips of her fingers to my face.

Warmth spread across my cheeks from the point where her fingers touched, all through my face, down my neck to my chest, where it lingered, heating me from the inside out. It was comforting, and my heart started pounding all on its own.

Why… was this happening?

"Touko-chan…" Yumi whispered softly, moving her hand so that she wiped her thumb across my cheek, just under my eye. A wet, hot sensation made me realize that I must have started crying sometime. That was odd. I didn't even remember crying, even earlier today when I first left my house. I was crying, but at the same time I was not upset. On the contrary, I was happy. I was happy that I was here, being comforted by Yumi—

All at once, it occurred to me. The reason why Yumi made my anger and sadness drift away. The reason why she was making my heart pound and my limbs light. The reason why I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

On the stairs, feeling her hand grip mine in an attempt to bring me up to her room, where no one had been before. Feeling her worry as I looked around her room, wondering nervously if I would approve or not. And realizing that she actually  _cared_  about my approval about such things.

She wasn't treating me like I was a daughter of the Matsudaira's – whether that was true or not was beside the point. She wasn't treating me like I was simply one of her classmates. Like I was an acquaintance. Like I was one of her closest friends; even closer than Yoshino or Shimako, or even Sachiko. She was treating me like I was special. Like there was just one of me. Just Touko-chan.

I had never been treated like that before. And I had never— ever— felt this way before.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I had leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

Yumi stiffened predictably, as I'm sure I, myself, did. My eyes were closed, but I could feel that her hand shot out to touch my shoulder, but didn't push me away; it simply lay there, for lack of something better to do. Her lips were stiff and drawn tight, clearly caught off guard by my actions and unsure of how to respond. No matter, it had been a surprise for me, as well. After a long moment, I ended the kiss and stepped away from Yumi, opening my eyes to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes were wide as saucers, her irises as brown as I have ever seen them. Her lips popped open audibly as I pulled back, leaving her mouth ajar. The look of complete, utter shock on her face would have been comical in any other situation – but under the circumstances, it really was totally understandable. If I hadn't been so quick to control my facial expressions, I'm sure I would be matching her reaction in surprise at my own actions.

Oh well, too late now.

"T-Touko…chan." She murmured, blinking rapidly. She took a few steps away from me and leaned heavily on the wall by the door. "I…"

I sighed through my nose, wrapping my arms around my torso. I wasn't all that cold anymore, but the action served to comfort me – it had been since I was little. "Sorry…" I said lamely. "I don't know what I was thinking." That was a lie, of course. I knew exactly what I had been thinking. Being this close to Yumi, having her treat me like I was special, like I was Touko-chan instead of Touko Matsudaira, made all the frustration, all the self-hate, all the anger at myself seem a little bit better. Like drinking cool water after spicy hotpot. Or putting your burnt skin under a faucet. It felt… really good.

And I wanted more of it.

I shuffled closer to Yumi, my arms still wrapped around my body. I did not miss how she flicked her eyes down to my one-piece, and then my legs, lingering for a moment there, before finally moving back up towards me. I returned her gaze with one of my own, taking special care to make note of her jacket she wore, and her shirt underneath. Her jeans were tight, but not overly so as to make her uncomfortable in her own room as she relaxed at the end of the day.

I had already made the first move, and wanted to see what Yumi would do, if anything.

"Touko-chan…" Yumi said, her voice faltering. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Touko-chan, what are you—" She trailed off as I neared, quickly bringing her hands up as if to defend from an attack. At that, I stopped my approach. "I-I mean… I can't…"

"You can't, or you won't?" I snapped, already feeling my mood darken. With her out of arms reach, it seemed, and so hesitant to accept what I was willing to offer, there was no way to stem the torrent of anger and shame that threated to overtake me.

"I-I just…" She floundered, moving back and forward on her feet uncomfortably. "I don't know."

I felt my lips thin as I sneered, "Fine then. I should go." And mustering what little dignity I could, I stepped past Yumi towards the door.

"W-wait!" She said suddenly. She reached out and grabbed my forearm, wrapping her thin fingers around the sleeve of my cardigan. The feeling of her hand on my arm, and the warmth that immediately spread through my at the touch, chasing away the chill and sourness of my darkening mood, was so apparent and noticeable it almost gave me whiplash. I whirled around and seeing the desperate, wide-eyed look Rosa Chinensis en Bouton gave me, I felt something in me break.

I needed them all gone. The anger, the frustration and shame, the self-loathing at my own immaturity to fess up to my situation with my parents. It all needed to be chased away. If only for a few minutes. And Yumi, with her waffling, was doing her best to keep me from that. I had had quite enough of it.

Completely ignoring what noise we might have made after the fact, I snarled, shoving Yumi roughly up against the wall and pressed my body flush up against her, pressing my mouth against her so hard our teeth clacked.

I felt, more than heard, Yumi's squeak, and her hands pawed at me for a few seconds, but not quite strongly enough to force me away. Somewhere deep down, I worried at the fact that I was essentially forcing myself on Yumi. That this was wrong and I shouldn't be doing this. That this was the sort of things that ruined friendships, and that I should quit now before things got more out of hand. But as the older girl's hands stopped batting at my shoulders and slowly but surely began to grip the fabric of my sweater, tugging me towards her, the idea was tossed out the window.

I pulled away from Yumi, both to take a breath and to see her reaction. Her face was flushed, and her eyes wide. But the fear from our previous kiss was gone. In its place was that same determination she showed on the stairs, when she begged me not to leave, that she  _wanted_  me to be the first person in her room because I was  _Touko-chan_.

My stomach squirmed at the thought, and I gasped as Yumi grabbed me by the front, pulling my up against her again. Her mouth met mine, this time with much less teeth and more lips. The feeling of Yumi's – Yumi Fukuzawa's— lips on mine was incredible; soft and warm, breath ghosting across me as she took a brief pause to breathe before continuing, tilting her head to the side so our noses didn't get in the way. I obliged, leaning in towards her to feel more of her lips.

So busy was Yumi with holding me close and kissing me, she barely noticed that I had moved my hands up to her shoulders and slipped her jacket off, so that it fell to her arms. She pulled back a few inches, her face flushed a bright pink, but moved her arms so that the coat slipped fully off and landed on the floor. The sweater she wore underneath was cream colored, and very thin from the feel of the fabric. I wondered if she even wore anything underneath it, but decided that such thoughts were not important enough to address at the moment.

Yumi tugged at my cardigan again, and I frantically shucked the thing, tossing it on the ground. I was pleased that the one-piece I wore left my arms bare, as I shivered when Yumi slid her hands down my shoulders to my biceps, clutching and pulling at my arms.

"Touko-chan." Yumi murmured, her lips bare millimeters from me as she breathed my name.

"Shh, Yumi-sama." I whispered, moving my lips towards her chin to her neck, kissing the skin there. The girl shivered in response, and I hummed, pleased by her response. "Tell me if you want me to go, and I will."

She shook her head, reaching around my back to clutch at my clothes to hold me close. "I don't want you to go. Stay." She said, her voice shaky. I nodded, again happy with her answer. She wanted me to stay. Me, Touko. Not Shimako or Yoshino, or even Sachiko or Kashiwagi. She wanted Touko to stay with her.

Me. Touko.

Being wanted felt good.

I wanted more. I  _needed_ more.

"Yumi-sama." I murmured as my hands roved up her arms, her shoulders, and down her front. The girl leaned forward, intent on embracing me but I pushed her back against the wall. Not giving her time to recover, I stepped in close and pressed my mouth to hers, claiming her surprised grunt as my prize. My hands, still holding her against the wall, loosened their grip only just enough to move slightly, so that they cupped the older girl's breasts through her sweater.

Yumi gave a choked gasp and jerked her head up, causing a loud  _'thunk'_ as she hit hear head on the wall. She hissed slightly, but seemed to get over the shock readily enough, and reached out to grasp my shoulders with her hands.

"T-Touko-chan—" She gasped quietly. Her body lurched as I touched her over her sweater, my hands grasping and kneading her breasts. She was wearing a bra, apparently, but that didn't impede my actions very much. And from her reaction, it clearly didn't do much for keeping her from feeling anything. "I – Y-you…"

I paused in my attention to her breasts for a moment to pull my head back, regarding the girl seriously. I had probably overstepped my bounds by a wide mile, and was threatening our whole friendship. But, looking at her flushed cheeks, her mouth open, and her pink lips waiting for me to claim them again, it didn't look like she minded in the slightest.

But… best be clear about things.

"Yumi-sama," I said clearly. "If you want me to stop… to leave. Just tell me."

The look that crept into Yumi's eyes as I said those words, that determined look that made all the hate and sadness in my heart wash away, if only for a short time, was all too clear. Swallowing, Yumi shook her head. "N-no. I don't want you to go."

Smirking, I cocked my head to the side. "Alright, Yumi-sama." I started to lean back in to kiss the girls wet, pink lips, when a voice caused us both to jump, shattering the moment like a rock into a glass window.

"Yumi-chan! Touko-chan! Dinner!"

We split apart suddenly, Yumi hitting the wall with her back and me, almost tripping over the cushions that were still placed all-too strategically on the floor. I managed to right myself just in time and turn away from the older girl, my face burning in embarrassment.

"A-alright, mom!" Yumi called out, her voice brittle and warbling. She coughed and repeated herself, louder so that her mother would hear.

I stood there, in the middle of the room, suddenly feeling very exposed and alone. The warmth and pleasant feeling that I felt when I had been close to Yumi was noticeably absent, and in its place the loneliness and shame – the self-hate – was making itself known.

I just couldn't seem to rid myself of it, could I? No matter what I did, the feeling of frustration and anger at my actions just welled up in me, waiting to explode. The only time it seemed to get any better was when Yumi—

I turned to glance at the girl. She stood across from me, still up against the wall, watching me closely. Her face was bright red, but she seemed to be trying her best to control it. That was obvious, as she would have to show her face in front of her family in a minute.

"U-um…" She started, taking a step towards the door. "We s-should go downstairs for dinner. Or, you know, they'll just keep calling."

I stared at her for a long, silent moment. Would Yumi say something about what just happened? Would she give me some sort of sign as to what this was? What it meant?

But, as the seconds passed and neither one of us said a thing, my mood began to darken along with the silence. It seemed as though, from the way Yumi stood on the opposite side of the room, shifting her feet nervously, and avoiding my direct gaze, that she would most likely ignore what just happened. That, this thing… whatever this was… was over even before it started.

When it was clear that Yumi would not say anything, I nodded stiffly, my mood already bleak from the interruption.

Or the rejection.

"Alright. Lead the way, Yumi-sama." I said, forcing my tone to be pleasant and nonchalant. Unsurprisingly it worked like a charm, and Yumi's shoulders relaxed noticeably.

She released a silent, but heavy sigh. "Okay. Let's go eat. My mother's curry is probably the best you'll ever eat." She reached over, opening the door to her bedroom and leaving it open for me so I could exit.

Even I wasn't a good enough actress to keep the sneer from my lips when she stepped out of arms reach as I passed her to exit her room. At least I was fond of curry. One tiny bright patch in the black quilt that covered my life.

0 – 0 – 0

**_End of Chapter 1_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama Ga Miteru. Probably for the best. Yumi-centered harem, anyone?
> 
> A/N: This thing gets dark. Each chapter, as a rule, will have adult themes, including sexual situations, kink, and frickafrak (Fifty Shades of Yumi?). Each chapter will have warnings at the beginning detailing the kinks involved. If any of the kinks mentioned are a possible trigger for you: PLEASE do not read. Also, please no kink-shaming or flaming for the sake of flaming. Don't wanna read? By all means, I will not be offended.
> 
> This one reeeeeally got away from me. A lot of plot in this one. In fact, mainly plot, to get the story going. I needed to get a lot down to get these two together and set up their relationship for the future, and it definitely shows with this word count. I can tell you that most chapters will not be this long. This was probably a fluke. Think of this one as a two-parter, because I just couldn't find a way to split it into two chapters and have it still work. Hah. But don't worry! There is some smut here at the end! Joy.
> 
> I wanted to point out a couple things about this story. Keep in mind that Touko, as the primary narrator in first person, is unreliable. In writing terms, that means that we, as readers, only see what is happening from her point of view. That may or may not be correct. For example, in canon, Touko believed that Yumi knows about her parentage when she mentions her family, while that is not true if you look at it from Yumi's perspective. So, in terms of this story, with Touko as the narrator, we aren't given the WHOLE picture – just her perspective. And everything than entails.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Under-the-clothes action, and fingering. Also, adolescent relations (of course).

0 – 0 – 0

**Chapter 2**

0 – 0 – 0

By the time school started again on Monday, my mood had not improved.

The weekend had been very… difficult. By the time I had been picked up from Yumi's house by Suguru and taken home, my parents had been beside themselves with worry. My mother had collapsed on the spot with relief, which certainly didn't make me feel much better. My father had been understanding, if a little disappointed; in himself, in me… I wasn't quite sure. Maybe both. Suguru was just happy I was safe and sound at home… in his own taciturn way.

After a quick, quiet discussion with my cousin, it was decided that he would visit Yumi's home again Saturday to properly thank them for taking care of me. Which, of course, was completely understandable.

But still, thinking of Yumi again, even as an extension of thinking of Suguru visiting her parents to thank them, made my blood boil. I still hadn't known what she was thinking about what had happened in her room, but from the way she had refused to meet my gaze during dinner with her family – which had been frustratingly delicious; curry and salad – it was clear she was embarrassed, or ashamed of what she…  _we_ … had done.

The fact that I, after giving it some though as I ate with her family, did not feel nearly as ashamed as she apparently did only seemed to make me feel worse. I enjoyed both her presence and her touch. She had chased away the dark thoughts plaguing my mood and made the entire evening bearable. But with her reaction after the fact… well… it felt like I had come out worse for the wear.

Not that I let it show, of course. For all intents and purposes, I acted completely natural and calm. As I should be.

Even if my body was screaming at me to be otherwise.

But, of course, the weekend passed with little incident, and Monday came again as it always did.

It was Christmas Eve that day, but we still had to attend classes. By the time I made it to school early that morning, I was grumpy, frustrated and short with pretty much everyone. Noriko noticed right away, but didn't comment. She probably had her own suspicions as to why I was feeling this way, and I chose to let her speculate. Kanako on the other hand, while she didn't comment on my mood, she went out of her way to cater to me; offering to get things for me, to sit next to me at break and eat lunch with me. She probably assumed I was just on my period and, while the gesture was sweet, it was unnecessary.

Still, though, having her to talk to was a welcome distraction from my issues.

Classes ended at the usual time and, instead of heading off to the Drama Club like I normally did after class, I chose to remain. That day being Christmas Eve, most club activities were postponed until next year. Except for the truly dedicated, of course.

Surprisingly, Kanako stayed behind as well. Whether she had business after class or not, I didn't ask and she didn't say. But she was taking her time finishing the notes our instructor had left on the board. I simply stared out of the window at nothing.

Suddenly, a voice called out in the light din of the classroom.

"Touko-san! Kanako-san!"

I blinked, turning towards to doorway where my name was called, and felt my chest tighten at who I saw there.

Yumi Fukuzawa stood just outside of the doorway, Shimako beside her. I felt the skin around my eyes tighten as I took in the older girl standing there in her school uniform. She seemed so, normal, if a little ruffled. Either she was running behind on some tasks for the Yamayurikai, as I imagine she was since today was the last day of school before Christmas vacation, or she had a lot on her mind. If she was in any way feeling at odds with herself after Friday night, then I wasn't ashamed to say 'serves her right'.

Knowing things would only get worse for me if I didn't meet with my upperclassmen, I stood from my desk and approached them. Kanako joined me at the threshold, towering over me as she usually did, and addressed Yumi first. "Yumi-sama, good day." She said happily. "Can we help you with something?"

Yumi exchanged a quick glance with Shimako, looking a little flustered. Eventually, she seemed to visibly sigh and returned her attention to the tall girl beside me.

"Yes. We were wondering – that's, Shimako-san, Yoshino-san and I – if you two wouldn't mind attending our Christmas party tonight?"

I blinked, my mind shifting as it processed the information. The Christmas party? The Yamayurikai's Christmas party? That was today?

Kanako seemed to share my confusion, as she stammered, "T-that was today?"

Well, at least I wasn't the only that that had forgotten. Though, in my defense, I had a lot on my mind the past few days. I stared coolly at Yumi as the memory of being in her room with her pranced across my mind. I still remembered the warmth I felt when she touched my hand, my arms, and my lips. The fact that such feeling was notably absent at the moment just made the memory, and the sting of her rejection, all the more painful.

Really, the girl certainly had courage to ask me to join the party after that. And at the moment, she seemed happy to avoid my gaze altogether.

"Yea. Could you come? For just a bit?" Yumi asked, fidgeting slightly beside Shimako. The honey-haired White Rose simply stood there serenely, acting as moral support to the other girl.

Kanako hesitated, shifting from foot to foot next to me. "I have a few things to do this evening, so…" She trailed off, and I broke my staring contest with Yumi's face to glance at the taller girl. She seemed really uncomfortable being put on the spot and I couldn't blame her. Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis en Bouton were asking the two of them a direct favor, and she was conflicted. Sure, most of the time Yumi and Shimako were exceedingly kind to pretty much everyone – more so to Kanako herself than others at times – but it was still a difficult position to be in.

"How about Touko-chan?"

This time it was Shimako who spoke, turning slightly towards me to address. It blinked at the surprising, and direct question, considering it.

Truth be told, I didn't really want to attend. Not even taking into account that this…  _thing_ … with Yumi made even being in the same room with her really uncomfortable, I wasn't even a member of the Yamayurikai. I just helped them out now and again. This was mainly because Sachiko, as she was Rosa Chinensis this year, was a cousin of mine. Not only that, but Noriko was my best friend. And since she was Rosa Gigantea en Bouton, that meant that helping her also meant helping the Yamayurikai.

So, essentially, me participating in their Christmas party, while made sense if one thought about it as those who were members, and those who helped out on occasion, would be attending… it was a stretch at best.

And, of course, there was the fact that I didn't really want to socialize with Yumi Fukuzawa at the moment. But that was only an afterthought.

Clearly.

"Well, I…" I trailed off, genuinely unsure.

Yumi shifted to cast a sidelong look at her friend, which was returned. It was as though neither of them knew particularly how to press the issue if both Kanako and I weren't keen on it. That was for the best. The sooner they left, the sooner—

"Ah, but," Kanako suddenly blurted, pulling everyone's attention back to her. "If you aren't offended at my leaving partway through the party… then we'd definitely love to attend." She turned and smiled at me. "Right, Touko-san?"

What?

"Um." I said, fighting the grimace that twitched just being my lips.

Kanako, unperturbed, soldiered on. "It'll be held at the Rose Mansion after Mass, right? I see. Wow… I had forgotten how soon it was coming up."

"Ah… um." I muttered, not quite sure how to bring up the fact that I didn't truly want to attend because Yumi had, quite simply, ignored me as best she could since Friday.

But, Kanako refused to back down now. The girl was really going. "Should we bring something to the party? Drinks? Snacks? Games?"

Yumi waved her hand in front of her face, smiling awkwardly. "No, no. Just yourselves is enough. We already brought most of what was necessary during the morning. Though, if you could help us set up a little short before it begins, that would be great."

Kanako nodded happily. "Of course. If there is anything we can do for you, feel free to ask." To my shock, or annoyance, she had reached out to grab my hand as she said 'we'. I hadn't realized we had become such good friends as to hold hands.

As I felt the girl squeeze my hand in what I assumed was solidarity, I felt my eyebrows knit in frustration; or annoyance. I wasn't cold – not like I had been on that night where I had found myself in Yumi's bedroom, in her arms. But I should have noticed if Kanako's hand was warm or not. It was, don't get me wrong, but it was not nearly as warm, or as soft or comforting, as Yumi's had been that night.

Just what… in the  _world_ … was wrong with me?

"Well, we'll see you two later then." Yumi said, raising her hand in a wave as she began to turn away. Shimako dipped her head in acknowledgement of our 'sacrifice' and trotted away at Yumi's side. As they cleared earshot of us I turned to the taller girl, raising an eyebrow in question.

She grinned guiltily at me. "Sorry, Touko-san. I didn't mean to invite you along with me since you don't feel well…" She trailed off and I shrugged mulishly, knowing she spoke with good intentions. It wasn't her fault I felt this way, and I shouldn't bring her down with me.

Instead I turned back, directing my ire towards the brown-haired girl walking down the hall, Shimako at her side. She walked away at a comfortable pace; one preferred among the older students at Lillian. Her hair, tied up in her customary pigtails, swayed lightly as she walked, further serving to fuel my irritation.

As she reached a good distance from the classroom, I was slightly surprised to see her turn, looking back in my direction. At once our eyes met and, just for a moment she seemed to freeze. Neither of us blinked, and it was perhaps luck that another pair of students sidestepped to avoid crashing into Yumi as she stood there, her gaze locked onto mine.

After what seemed like minutes, but was more likely only a couple seconds, my sneer softened and I looked away, making sure to dip my head towards the girl as I ducked back into the classroom. No matter how angry I was with her for her rejection, she was still my Senpai. And she did help me that night, no matter how brief or how it ended. And I had to thank her for that.

My parents raised me better than this, after all.

0 – 0 – 0

My mood was bleak all the way from leaving Mass along with Noriko and Kanako. Again, for better or worse, they chose not to comment on it.

Along the way we met with Sachiko, who greeted us happily as she approached, taking note of Noriko's and Kanako's hands gripping mine. After Mass had broken, they had each made their way to my side and took each of my hands. They had told me it was just because it was cold, and getting dark. But as I tried to pull my hands away to straighten my pleated skirt, I quickly realized that their firm grips on my hands were to keep me from running away.

Clever girls.

"Good evening, everyone." Sachiko said as she stopped in front of us. We returned her greeting and stood for a quiet moment, simply enjoying the evening. After a moment, Sachiko seemed to remember what it was she had wanted to say, and turned towards Noriko. "Noriko-chan, would you mind going ahead and helping the others setting up for the party? I wanted to have a quick chat with Touko-chan and Kanako-chan."

Noriko blinked a couple times, but quickly remembered herself and smiled. "Of course, Rosa Chinensis." She released me hand and, giving a significant look to both Kanako and I, continued towards the Rose Mansion.

Seriously, woman, it wasn't like I was just going to run away now that I had committed myself to going.

"Kanako-chan, Touko-chan," Sachiko said once Noriko had dashed off. We turned, giving her our full attention. "I wanted to personally thank you for taking time to attend this party. It means a lot to us to have you two there." She smiled kindly at us and, despite my earlier misgivings, I felt a stirring of pride at her words. As angry as I was with her Petite Soeur, Sachiko was still my cousin and I was pleased to help her, even if it meant putting myself out.

Of course, that thought would be with me until Yumi and I were in the same room together.

Yoshino eventually passed by us, apparently going to get someone else for the party. We exchanged greetings, and I idly wondered who else among the Yamayurikai's circle of acquaintances would be attending. Aside from Tsutako, there wasn't anyone I was really familiar with. Shrugging and trying again to break Kanako's vice-like hold on my hand as we walked along, I denied to wait and see.

Though, I did notice that she was making her way in the direction of the middle school building.

We arrived to the Rose Mansion at a leisurely pace, just in time to finish setting up the remaining decorations littered around the second floor. Yumi, Shimako, Rei, and Noriko were already there, of course. Yoshino was still absent on her errand of picking up her guest. And Tsutako, along with her camera, had arrived the same time as we did. The girl immediately went to work, snapping pictures of us as we split up to finish decorating. Kanako released my hand readily enough; it seemed that, since I had safely been dragged to the party, I was in no danger of leaving anymore.

So, grumbling under my breath, I assisted Noriko with hanging up decorations along the wall.

Both Yumi and I exchanged no greetings. But ever since I walked into the room, I could feel her eyes on me. It was one of those sixth-senses that people say they have, that made it so you could feel others' presence in the room, or could sense when people had their eyes on you. The kind that made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end, even though it wasn't all that cold. Once or twice, I shifted my attention away from setting up streamers to shoot an arctic glare in Yumi's direction, only to have her avert her gaze, her cheeks pinking noticeably.

Well, if she was embarrassed or ashamed, that was her fault. I had more or less laid my cards on the table with her, and she ignored that.

Once al the decorations had been put up – which left the room itself looking quite lovely, I would admit – Tsutako bade everyone to gather for a group picture.

"But… Yoshino-san." Yumi murmured, shifting her shoes around nervously. "She's still not back yet with her guest."

Rei, from her chair, scrunched her face at the mention of Yoshino. It seems as though the rumor of Yoshino bringing her perspective Soeur, which I had learned about while conversing with Noriko as we decorated, was hitting Rei quite hard. The usually kind, empathetic face on Rosa Foetida was taught, stressed and nervous.

At that moment, the door opened, and Yoshino entered with another in tow. "I'm sorry for leaving everyone waiting…" She trailed off her words as she looked around at the silent room, blinking rapidly. "Ah… um?"

It seemed as though the atmosphere of the room hadn't matched up to her expectations. Or, just maybe, the weight of she was doing – effectively introducing her prospective Soeur to all of her closest friends… not to mention her own Grande Soeur – had finally occurred to her. The girl behind her, a middle school student surprisingly enough from the look of her uniform, stood silently just by her shoulder. Every eye seemed to be locked onto her, which was understandable. It wasn't every day a middle schooler was brought to the Rose Mansion; by a Rose Bouton, no less.

Then, just as the silence was mounting, Tsutako came to the rescue by clearing her throat. "Well! Now that everyone is here, should we get the group pictures out of the way?"

"Huh?" Yumi said, confused.

Tsutako shrugged eloquently. "Come on, some people here have to leave early, don't they?" She gestured with her camera towards myself and again at Kanako, who nodded uncertainly. "Plus, I was thinking that this sort of tense picture would be good; especially in a group." She grinned brightly as her own words. "Unless there is someone else who isn't here yet."

Yumi turned her head to do a quick count, her eyes flicking past mine a little too quickly. "N-no... everyone is here."

Tsutako clapped her hands." Perfect! Could everyone please form into two lines... um… over there?" The gestured to the fare side of the room, beside the large window at the end. "The three roses and Kanako-chan, please line up behind Yumi-sama. Everyone else whose names I didn't call, please line up on front of her."

We scrambled to follow the girl's crisp instructions, and after some fudging and Tsutako's added, "Uh, could the people in the back line please crouch a little? Great, perfect!" the photo was taken.

It was a difficult thing, for me to fake a smile for the picture.

Soon after, we drew cards for random seating. I was pleased to draw a card for a seat far away from Yumi, even if I didn't let it show on my countenance. Yoshino was clearly put out to have picked a seat on the opposite side of her… friend... but from the girl's pleasant "I don't mind!" it seemed as though the matter was settled.

Introductions were decided upon, which I assumed was for the middle-school girl's benefit. They would go around the table, clockwise, and were fairly general.

After Tsutako's introduction, during which she explicitly told the group that she was attending the party just to take pictures and "No, I have not found a Petite Soeur, Rosa Chinenis." came Noriko's, followed by Rei's. The mention of a ten-year-old boyfriend – Rei thought he was ten, at any rate – was weird, but was clearly a joke to break the tension.

Next came Yumi's introduction, which was, unsurprisingly, almost completely about the time she had spent with her Onee-sama. As she spoke of going to the amusement park, and eating cake at Sachiko's house with her mother –my Aunt— I felt another stirring of irritation. I wasn't entirely sure why hearing about Yumi's time with her Onee-sama got on my nerves, but regardless, there it was.

After Yumi finished speaking came the new girl; Nana Arima, apparently. She was a middle schooler that had 'become friends with' Yoshino through happenstance. I wasn't sure how much was true or not, but took the younger girl's words at face value. If she  _was_  the rumored prospective Soeur of Yoshino, then we would likely meet a bit more in the future because I spent so much time with Noriko.

Sachiko introduced herself after Nana, followed by Kanako, who made a joke about growing even taller. I could believe it. The girl towered over even Rei, who was tall even by female standards. Kanako, as much as we had gotten over our differences and pained me to say, was freakishly tall.

Shimako spoke next, about baking apparently. It seemed as though she had a hand in making one or two of the cakes they would be eating during the party, and hoped they turned out okay. I would have to be the judge of that.

After Shimako came my turn. I thought about passing over and leaving what others knew about me to their imaginations… but quickly thought better of it. Sachiko's stern look even intimidated me on my most difficult days, and Noriko and Kanako would never let me hear the end of it. So, sullenly, I stood up and straightened my back. "First year Camellia Class, Touko Matsudaira. I'm in the Drama Club." And just as simply as I stood up, I made to sit back down.

"That's it?" Kanako asked from her seat, looking at me blankly. I returned her gaze with a stern one of my own, but the taller girl didn't back down. Eventually, I let out a silent sigh and stood up again, searching my mind for something to grab onto. As always, when looking for something to pass the time, acting was the answer.

Latching onto a scene in my memory, I shifted my face into one of sincere adoration and pulled my arms in, as if becoming something small, weak and frail. Finally, I took a deep breath and intoned,

"No, Mr. Priest, I'm fine." I murmured demurely. Relaying my favorite piece from 'The Little Princess' was like reciting Maria-sama no Kokoro by this point, and it a simple thing to repeat the lines for everyone.

I shifted on my feet, changing characters in a move as easy as breathing. "Please, buy as much as you want. If I could have a child as you are with me this night, this is what I would say." I peered down at the child before me, small and dirty and weak. "Well, on Christmas Eve, things must be donated to poor children. Yes?"

Another change. "Thank you very much. You are a very great man, Mr. Priest."

I pantomimed receiving a small, but heavy coin in my palm and cradled it to my chest as something precious. Then I watched as the Priest climbed back into his carriage and drove off into the cold, dark night.

After he had turned the corner, I sighed. "I couldn't do anything about it. My clothes are always so dirty, and I'm always so hungry. I was mistaken as some needy child…" I held the coin away from me then, regarding it.

I help the pose for a long moment, and then dropped character so quickly it seemed like a violent twitch from an outside perspective.

"Is that enough, Kanako-san?" I asked abruptly, shifting my gaze up to the girl across from me. Not waiting for any kind of response, I sat back down and fought to keep my irritation down, probably unsuccessfully. There was silence for a long moment, and then was broken by a sound I recognized easily.

Applause. The entire room had broken into applause. As I looked around to watch everyone, I ended up locking eyes with Yumi, who was clapping along with everyone else. Her eyes were wide, and her lips stretched into a pleased smile. As I watched her she seemed to realize that I was not simply looking around the room, but distinctly looking at her, and only her. She stopped clapping slowly, as if the full irony of my piece occurred to her, and settled back into her chair, the tips of her ears a bright red and her eyes on the table.

My lips twitched in annoyance and I crossed my arms over my chest.

This party was shaping up to be just  _fantastic_.

0 – 0 – 0

As a rule, I was a believer in following up on your promises. Whether it was to meet up with a friend, or doing what you said you were going to do. No matter how small, if I had promised to do it, I would get it done. It was just how I was raised. So when Kanako had made the promise for the both of us to stay at the party for at least a while, and I hadn't said otherwise, I took that as a promise that I, myself, had made. Whether or not Kanako made it in my stead was irrelevant. I would adhere to it.

But, after spending a good hour and a half at the party, eating cake and playing a surprisingly entertaining game of Jenga with Noriko and Yoshino, and finally noticing that Kanako had disappeared somewhere between, I decided that my indirect promise had been fulfilled. I was free to leave at my leisure.

It was somewhat of a challenge to pick a time when as few people were paying attention to me as possible. But once such as opportunity made itself known, I gathered my bag and my coat and slipped out through the Biscuit Door on the second floor of the Rose Mansion.

The landing at the top of the stairs was colder than inside the room I just left, and I clutched at my coat to keep the chill out. It had, if possible, gotten even colder since that night I had 'run away', and spent hours outside. But, again, maybe it was just my mood. I had been so cold, so angry and so upset these past few days that even wrapped up in my blankets at home, I shivered. The only time I could remember being warm recently was when I had been with Yumi.

Chastising myself at the depressing thought, I sighed and began to walk down the stairs, wood echoing as my shoes made contact. A light and a sudden noise, apparently from inside the room I just vacated, sounded as the door opened and shut again behind me.

"Touko-chan?"

My lips curled at the voice I heard. It was, quite possibly, the person I desired to speak to least at the moment. As bleak as my mood was, and how my weekend and last day at school went, it just figured that I would have to spend Christmas Eve by having a 'little chat' with the person who effectively rejected me with her inaction. I debated on whether or not I should ignore the older girl and continue on my way. But, propriety won out, and I turned on the stairs to face my Senpai.

"Yumi-sama." I greeted coolly. Apparently, from how she was missing her bag and coat, she had hastily followed me out of the room when she noticed I went missing. I wasn't sure how to take that, so I just watched her fidget under my steady gaze.

"Are you leaving?" She asked nervously.

I nodded. "Yeah." Best keep things simple.

She looked past me, and then down at the bag I held off my shoulder. "Well, I just... wanted to know whether you were really going home halfway through the party."

I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyance. "It seems like I am." That time, I was not able to keep the sarcasm from leaking into my tone. Yumi nodded silently, taking my tone as she should have. "Kanako-san left long ago." I added, the venom in my voice surprising even me. I really wanted to talk as little as possible.

"Yeah, she did." Yumi agreed quietly. "But Touko-chan doesn't have to be as punctual."

"I did mention that I had someplace else to be, did I not?" I snapped. I actually hadn't now that I thought about it. But that was beside the point.

"You did, I think." She said softly.

I eyed for her a few moment seconds, then when it was obvious she wouldn't say anything else, I turned on my heel and walked down the stairs. Only after almost reaching the bottom floor did I realize that Yumi was following me, a few paces behind.

"Why are you walking with me?" I asked. "Are you going home too, Yumi-sama? Surely you didn't come to school on a day like this with no bag?"

The girl laughed softly. "No way." She shrugged, making it apparent that she, indeed, had not brought her coat, bag, or scarf. "I just wanted to walk with you for a while."

My lips curled into a sneer, which I wasn't sure she noticed as she stepped past me to open the door to the Rose Mansion, ushering me outside with a soft smile. "Do you always pay so little attention to what other want, Yumi-sama?" I bit out.

Her smile faltered, and her shoulders dipped a little in the soft light pouring in through the doorway.

"Am I bothering you, then?" She murmured, her tone almost... hurt.

"… No." I said, not really meaning it. It wouldn't do to purposely hurt my Senpai's feelings, even though mine already stung. "But I'm not exactly inviting you, either."

"Obviously." Yumi chuckled, falling into step beside me as I exited the Rose Mansion.

We walked for a long time in silence. Normally I would have been fine with that; I preferred silence at times, awkward or not. And with my mood how it was, I would have much rather not talked at all. But, eventually I after passing by the buildings and classrooms towards the exit to the school, I had had just about enough of feeling Yumi peek at me out of the corner of her eyes, not matter how sneaky she thought she was being.

"So you did only want to walk with me." I said, glancing towards the older girl coldly. "And here I was, under the impression that you had something you wanted to talk with me about."

Yumi hesitated, her face pinching in an amusing fashion. "Um, lets walk some more."

"Ah. So you did want to talk. Fine, let's talk."

Again, Yumi hesitated, looking around as if to try and find something interesting to talk about. Like the two of them didn't have anything interesting going on anyway. Eventually, she decided on, "Yea… wow. Rei-sama really surprised me."

I cast a flat expression in her direction. Really? That was the best she could do? Well, I supposed I could humor her, at the very least.

"I suppose. But aren't you pleased that Sachiko-sama will be staying in Lillian?" I said, referring to Rei and Sachiko's choice in schools. They had caused quite the stir at the party; Yoshino had all but starting yelling and throwing a fit in front of everyone at Rei's decision. Sachiko had chosen to remain at Lillian – probably for Yumi's sake, but that was just my assumption.

Yumi bit her lip, finding the right words to say. "You mean, aren't I happy that a third year student chose her future the way she wanted to… right?"

Whatever. Tomatoes, to _mah_ toes. I shrugged. "The world isn't full of people who can follow the path they want to."

What… where had  _that_ come from? I frowned, concerned at my words. It was almost as if my thoughts, the ones that had been plaguing me since before this whole debacle with Yumi had surfaced, only to spill from my lips. The fact that my life, and how I had planned on it being for years, had been derailed simple on account of my birth. How, now that I knew for certain that I was not born a Matsudaira, my life would not adhere to what I had originally wanted.

Cursing inwardly, I chastised myself for my slip.

"…Huh?" Yumi blinked in confusion from beside me.

I scowled ahead at the trees around us as I walked. I truly didn't want anyone to know about my situation. Suguru and Sachiko were bad enough. If other people outside the family knew… then there would be no end to it. Everyone would know.

But maybe there was a way to try and gleam some information from Yumi without her finding out. Some way to get some outside perspective from her, as I had when talking to Shimako at the party about her family, and if she would eventually inherit her father's temple.

Taking a moment to organize my thoughts, and to stem my annoyance at the girl's presence, I tried to pick my words to allude to my point, but at the same time not be too vague.

"Someone might want something, but then find out there's a large, insurmountable gap between their expectations and reality."

"T…Touko-chan?" She whispered again, leaning towards me as we walked. When I didn't respond or clarify, she murmured, "A gap?"

Okay. Maybe too vague.

We continued walking towards the entrance to the school, and for some bizarre reason, I found myself thinking back to when I was little, and what I learned back then.

"You know, when I was in elementary school, we worked with a blank map in social studies class." I said slowly. I noticed that even though Yumi kept up her pace with me, her entire face was glued onto me. It was almost like she was forgetting everything around her, expect for me.

Even if it was by a miniscule amount, it make the anger seep away, lifting my mood somewhat.

I continued with my story. "When I was given my blank map, I was extremely happy. It was a blank map of Japan with only the outline of the country. The only things drawn in were the lines separating the prefectures and rivers drawn in. I wanted to take that map and draw mountains in." I peered at Yumi, who was staring back, her mouth slightly open in attention.

"I wanted to draw cities. I wanted to show the prefecture offices of each prefecture. I even wanted to draw weather. Standing over that blank page, I was like God. I could make that map be anything I wanted it to be. Why? Because nothing at all had been drawn it. It was a blank slate."

Even before I realized it myself, my voice had grown heavy, tired and withdrawn. I wasn't even aware of it until I had already been speaking for a full minute. But, heedless of my own hammering heart, I carried on.

"But, as the class went on, and I had filled up the page bit by bit, I began to notice something. The map hadn't turned out nearly as good as I thought it would. I had wanted to make a map to beat all other maps. The best map in Japan. Yet, the fruit of my hard labor was nothing at all how I imagined it to be. I wanted to make a map as good as those printed maps you find on the wall of the classroom or, even better, one you would find in the library. But, at the end of class, do you know what I found I had done?"

Yumi shook her head silently, her face unreadable.

"That I could not escape the limits of being simply an elementary school student. The map should have been shining. But, its brilliance had only faded the more I drew on it. There was no going back by the time I had realized my mistake. I had ended up filling the map with so much content; rivers, roads, cities, prefectural lines and offices, weather and people I knew in different cities… that by the end of class, my map ended up looking like one big jumbled mess of colors. You couldn't make any sense of it at all."

I stopped walking, idly noticing that I had stopped in front of the statue of Maria-sama. Yumi stopped as well, only a few paces from me, her eyes locked onto mine as I finished my story.

"Life is a lot like that blank map of mine, Yumi-sama. It doesn't go the way you want it to. And even though you try hard enough and have all the best intentions in mind for the future, sometimes you cannot escape the inevitability of life." I shrugged. "That's the point I was trying to make. Take from it what you will."

As my voice began to tire along with my heart, I sent a chilly, significant look towards the older girl. "And sometimes, when you want to try and find something to help escape from that inevitability, you are denied in the more spectacular fashion." From the suddenly pained look on Yumi's face, I knew I had hit her where it hurt.

"Touko-chan…" She whispered, though just loud enough for me to hear.

Suddenly, as if slipping into another one of my roles, I put on a nonchalant face and shrugged. "Anyway, that was all just nonsense. Pay it no mind, Yumi-sama. I hope you have a lovely holiday.  _Gokigenyou._ " And turning on my heel, I began the long, lonely trek back towards the gate to Lillian. I didn't get more than a few long strides before I heard Yumi call out to me.

"Touko-chan!"

I stopped, and turned around. Yumi stood there, her body tense and her face a study in worried contemplation, like she was getting ready for an important test. I raised an eyebrow at her suddenly strange attitude, and waited patiently for her to make her piece.

"Would you become my Soeur?"

….What.

"…What?" I asked, matching the only thought in my head, five seconds later.

Yumi's face pinched at my flat response, and seemed to withdraw into herself. "So I'm… no good?"

I stood there for a few long moments, trying to process what was happening. My heart started pounding the moment she said the word 'Soeur', and I wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"Yumi-sama…" I murmured, my anger momentarily forgotten in place of sheer shock. My eyes were wide, and my hands were loose at my sides.

Yumi hesitated slightly, but took a couple steps towards me, raising her arms. It took me a second to realize that she was pulling her rosary out, and my heart thumped loudly in my chest.

The… the girl was actually  _serious_! I took an involuntary step back, which made Yumi falter slightly. When I didn't move again, she inched forward, raising her rosary out towards the top of my head.

If I had expected anything, it certainly was not this. Well no, that wasn't entirely the truth. I would be lying if I said I didn't have ideas of Yumi asking me to be her Soeur. I had been getting such a feeling from the girl for a while now. And the fact that the first years she was closest to were myself and Kanako certainly didn't do much to dissuade the thought. But still, standing there with her holding her rosary out to me, it didn't do much to mitigate the shock.

Why, though, was she offering it to  _me_? Why not Kanako, or any other first year? Or even another middle school student, as Yoshino as apparently going to do? Did Yumi really think so highly of me, that she would ask me to be her Soeur – her Sister, in every way but blood?

And after what happened that night, what did it mean, for her to offer me this?

Thinking about her face, her eyes avoiding mine, and the way the cold swept in to assault me when I wasn't in her arms, I suddenly was filled with dark frustration and anger.

"I thank you, Yumi-sama, for your kind contribution. You are, truly, a very great friend." I muttered, though loudly enough for Yumi to hear. She paused in laying the rosary around my neck, but kept it just atop my head.

"T…Touko-chan…?" She whispered quietly.

"That's what you want to hear, isn't it?" I said, raising my eyes to watch her as I bared my teeth. "I am sorry, but I am not the good little school girl you are hoping for. If you want to perform some charity on this holy night, please, go elsewhere."

"Touko-chan…" Yumi breathed, her lips quivering. "I… this isn't a charity. I… you…"

I tilted my head, regarding the girl before me coldly. "If not a charity, then what? Some sort of pity? Do you feel you have to do me some favor, like I am some sick, pitiable child in need of codling?"

She shook her head weakly as my words, painful though they must have been. "No." She whispered, her voice gaining some measure of strength.

"No?" I repeated, my voice turning scathing. "Then what is this? Are you playing some sort of game with me? First you take me into your home, your wonderful, perfect home, and then you give me some measure of comfort,  _then_  you completely ignore what happened that night-!"

Yumi blanched at my hissing tone, meekly looking down at my shoes.

I pressed on, "And then, you further ignore me all day today, barely even looking at me even though  _you_  ask  _me_  to go out of my way to participate in a party for the Yamayurikai – which I am not even truly part of! And then—" I stepped forward, bare inches away from Yumi's bone-white face. Her eyes widened, her expression pained and anguished, the beginnings of tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "And then, when all I want to do it return home and lick my wounds – received from your rejection! – you stop me, and hand me some pity gesture like this." I flicked my hand to her Rosary, still suspended over my head.

"So you tell me,  _Rosa Chinensis en Bouton_ , how exactly am I supposed to take this? Hmm?"

We stood there for a long time, neither of us saying anything. I glared at Yumi, my teeth bared and my chest heaving. I had said that I wanted to say, and now that I had, the heat of the moment seemed to be gone, leaving only a familiar chill wind in its wake.

Yumi, her coat having been left back at the Rose Mansion, shivered slightly, but otherwise ignored the cold bite of Christmas Eve. At least is wasn't snowing.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Yumi opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm… so sorry, Touko-chan." Her voice was soft and quiet. "You just… surprised me so much that night. And after… it was over, I was confused. I didn't know what to think. And I couldn't really ask anyone to help." Despite the situation, she chuckled. "I mean… I couldn't well ask my mother about my girlfriend and I kissing, could I?"

I raised my eyebrow at the term, but ignored it. She probably meant a friend that was a girl.

"But… please don't take that as a rejection. I was just confused. And surprised." She bit her lip, flicking her eyes up to meet mine. "I meant what I said. I didn't want you to leave. But then things got awkward and my family was around… I didn't know what to do. I thought about it the whole weekend, and even by this morning I was still..." She trailed off, shrugging weakly.

I silently stood there, waiting for her to continue. When it was clear I would not attribute to the discussion, Yumi took a deep breath and continued.

"So… again. I am sorry about ignoring you. I am so sorry. I am not rejecting you – I'm really not. I'm just surprised. I was going to talk to you about that as we were walking, but then you started talking about maps and…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "And then I really wanted to ask you to be my Soeur. Will you?"

So, there it was again. She was still going to offer me her rosary. She wanted to make me her Soeur. Me. Touko. Not some other first year, or random girl like her own Grande Soeur had done. She wanted to offer it to me.

Somehow, that thought made the cold in my heart drain away, replacing it with the same warmth I felt that night in her room, in her arms, feeling her lips against mine.

And suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Very well." I said slowly, raising my eyes to meet Yumi's. She looked back at my, her expression hopeful, if a little pained. "I shall accept your rosary. But, you must do something for me."

Yumi blinked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Um, what… what do you want?"

Tilting my head, I leaned forward, closing the already close gap between Yumi's and my face. She only pulled back an inch or so, but I let that slide as I brushed her lips with mine in the barest of touches. She stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath in surprise.

"I think you know what I want, Yumi-sama." I murmured against her lips. "Or… should I call you, _Onee-sama_?"

Yumi shivered slightly at my words, and swallowed heavily. I pulled back just enough to watch her face as she flicked her eyes down to my lips, then to my eyes, then back to my lips. Her tongue darted out to swipe across her own lips, wetting them slightly.

"Touko…chan." She whispered. "I…"

"That is my offer." I stated firmly. "If you want me to be your Soeur. You must be mine.  _Mine._ " I repeated significantly. "Take it, or leave it."

I stepped back a full pace, making Yumi fully aware that the decision was up to her. If she said no, then I would turn around and walk away, and I would not bring this up again. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. This would be the second time I would have laid myself bare, and even I had enough dignity to not do it a third time. No matter how Yumi made me feel, frustratingly enough.

If she said yes, however…

I stared at Yumi as she fidgeted, fingering her rosary in thought. She bit her lip, shifting from foot to foot. It must have been cold, but she didn't show it. She peered at my every few seconds, as if she was expecting me to give some sort of hint or assistance in my expression. But, I kept it schooled into a perfectly neutral visage.

Finally, Yumi seemed to reach a decision, as she swallowed and straightened, her rosary clenched tightly in her fingers.

"Okay." She said. She took a deep breath and released it. "Okay. I agree."

"You agree to…?" I trailed off, wanted to be absolutely sure.

Yumi's face colored slightly in the dim light from a nearby lamp. "I… agree to your terms. If you become my Soeur, I'll… be yours." At my raised eyebrow, she continued. "Whatever you want me to be. If you want me to be your Soeur, I'll be that. If you want me to be… more… then I'll be that, too. I just… don't want you to go."

Interesting choice of words. She had said something similar that night in her room, and I wondered on that for a moment. But when I saw her raise up her rosary again, towards my head, I pushed the thought in the back of my mind and stepped forward, dipping my head slightly. I felt the chain of her rosary stretch past my hair-coils, and then drape down over my collarbone, and then it was done.

I was Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's Petite Soeur. Yumi's Soeur.

I looked back up, and was surprised to see tears in Yumi's eyes. "Onee-sama?" I asked, quite liking the way the word rolled off my tongue.

Yumi shook her head, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the soft sob that spilled past her lips. I watched her cry for a few moments before, inexplicably, the same old irritation made itself known. So I become Yumi's Soeur? What did that mean? We called ourselves 'Onee-sama' and 'Touko', but that wasn't what I wanted. Not really, anyway.

I knew what I really wanted.

I stepped forward, well into Yumi's personal space and reached up, slipping my hand into hers, pulling her hand down from her mouth. Her lips were pulled into a frown, likely from her crying, and I wasted no time in wrapping my other arm around the back of her neck, pulling her close and pressing my lips to hers.

Yumi squeaked into my mouth in surprise, and fidgeted slightly as I threaded my legs and arms around her, pulling her close to me as we kissed. She stopped moving after a few moments, apparently getting used to things, and then started to respond to me, tilting her head slightly to allow me a better angle to kiss her. Pleased with her quick turnaround, I pressed my advantage, tugging her hand in mine down so she wrapped her arm around my waist.

We stood there for a time, simply kissing, before the chill from the late December air made itself known to Yumi, who shivered violently, pulling away from me, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"S-sorry." She murmured. "It's cold out here."

But I was having none of that. I had dealt with nothing but my own thoughts, depressing and frustrated as they were, all weekend. The freezing loneliness, the shame at being rejected, the self-hate at my own inability to be who I wanted to be; Touko Matsudaira.

I wanted to forget it all.

And Yumi Fukuzawa – my Onee-sama – would help me forget.

I clenched at the front of Yumi's school uniform and pulled myself closer to her. Ignoring her gasp of shock, I pressed my lips against hers so hard that she fell back a couple steps, only regaining her posture once she had collided with something solid. From her grunt – whether in pain or surprise, I didn't know – I realized that it must have been one of the trees that littered the path from the gate to the school; Ginko trees I believed.

Regardless of what sort of trees they were, they served their purpose. I shoved Yumi up against the trunk of a nearby tree, molding myself to her as closely as I could trough the many layers of our uniforms and my coat. My hands grasped and pulled at her clothes, desperate to find some sort of purchase or clasp; anything to slip inside and feel her warm skin. They finally did, in the form of the small gap between her top and skirt, which was normally tucked down so that there were no issues with wardrobe malfunctions during school hours.

It was quick work for me to pull Yumi's shirt up so that I could slip my hand in between her clothes to feel the skin of her stomach.

"Ah-!" Yumi jerked when I pressed me hand against her. It was likely very cold, and I couldn't much blame her for jumping. She exhaled sharply, but didn't let it deter my efforts, giving me full access to her lips and her midriff.

Yumi shuddered under my touch, my fingers skimming along the bare skin of her stomach, and I exulted in the warmth she provided. I had spent the entire weekend and all of that day cold, shivering on the inside and outside, not quite knowing how I would ever be warm again. But here, with her arms wrapped about my shoulders, her soft, moist lips on mine, and her smooth skin under my hands, I felt the same as I did that night in her room.

I felt… content.

"Onee-sama." I murmured against her mouth as I opened mine, my tongue poking out and dipping into hers as she sighed aloud.

"T-Touko…chan." She whispered, her voice warbling slightly. "Hah—"

Wanting to explore more of her, I abandoned her mouth to trail kissed along her jaw, and down to her neck. She sighed softly, tilting her head as to give me better access. The gesture was appreciated, and I took full advantage of it, kissing and trailing my tongue across the skin there. She twitched on the occasion that my tongue darted out to taste her, and I hummed with mirth at her reactions.

"Do you like this, Onee-sama?" I asked, my tone teasing. Yumi squirmed in my grasp, exhaling sharply as I dragged my nails along her midsection.

"D-don't ask me that, Touko-chan." She managed to squeak out, her breath clouding into mist. I frowned slightly at the non-answer. That would not do. Not at all. I wanted her to enjoy this, as much as I was. I wanted her to know what she does to me, keeping me warm and making the anger and frustration at bay. I wanted her to feel what I felt, when I was in her arms.

Perhaps more aggressively than I felt I should have, I released the hold I had on Yumi's front with my free hand, reached down to the top of her skirt, and slipped my hand underneath.

Yumi jumped in shock, either from the cold or the sudden intrusion – or both – and gasped, her hands clenching on my shoulders tightly.

"Touko-chan!" She yelped, squirming as I explored underneath her skirt with my hand; smooth skin and cotton underwear. "W-what are you— hah!" She stopped, sucking in a breath when I nudged my other hand underneath her bra, grasping her breast with my fingers.

She was warm, far warmer than I ever could have dreamed. Her skin was soft and malleable, and seemed to mold perfectly to my fingers. I shuddered at the sensation, barely able to register her gasps and sighs as I worked, my hand grasping and kneading her from under her bra. My hand in her skirt, finally warming up from the bitter cold, tugged insistently at the fabric of her panties.

"T-Touko…" Yumi murmured from above me. I looked up from the crook of her neck, blinking at the strange look she was giving me. Her usual open, friendly expression was drawn, tight and focused. It was a decidedly strange look for Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, but I decided right then and there, with her like putty in my hands, that I could quite get used to it.

But, again, best be safe and clear about things.

"Onee-sama…" I whispered, my voice bare able to be heard above the chill wind. Yumi's breath ghosted across my lips, her chin quivering; either from the cold or what I was doing to her, I didn't know. Her tongue darted out to lick her drying lips, and I was visited with an almost violent urge to seize her tongue between my teeth.

"Yes… Touko-chan?" She murmured softly, her voice trembling.

"Will you let me?" I asked, brushing my hand across the fabric of her underwear to make my intentions clear. She shuddered as I made my pass, her eyes fluttering shut as she sucked in a breath. "Will you let me take what I want?"

To her credit, she only took a moment to decide. She nodded jerkily, peeking open one of her eyes to look down at me as she parted her lips, a white mist puffing from her as she exhaled.

"Okay."

My lips stretched into a wide smile; happiness, success, elation, acceptance… I felt it all as I slipped my fingers underneath the elastic of Yumi's panties and buried them in her pubic hair, feeling her warmth for the first time. She shuddered, gasping, as her fingers tightened on my shoulders. I could feel her nails dig in even through my coat, but I didn't care. All I cared about was how warm, and how  _wet_  she felt, and how my fingers slid along her flesh, causing her to jerk and exhale sharply into my hair.

I continued kissing her neck, trialing my tongue along her skin every now and then, enjoying the goosebumps that showed, either from the cold or my actions. I switched attention from her right breast to her left, wanting to sample the other as I had done the first. All the while, my Onee-sama gasped and squirmed, pinned against myself and the tree, whimpering my name softly as I worked.

"Touko-chan…" Yumi groaned against my ear, her breaths coming as pants now. "I…"

I nodded minutely, understanding even though she couldn't really form words. I shifted my legs so I had a better position against her, and then slipped my ring finger deep inside her.

The sharp, high pitched whine that spilled from her mouth was a surprise, but a pleasant one. She threw her head back, making me wince slightly as a dull ' _thunk'_  sounded as she made contact with the tree, but she didn't seem to notice or care as she pulled me flush against her.

"Touko-chan." She hissed as my finger probed her depths.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" I asked breathlessly, gazing at her focused, determined expression as though for the first time.

"Don't stop." She said, already moving her hips against my hand.

"Okay."

The buildup was fast, and intense. At least, from what I could sense from Yumi's muffled cries. She had buried her face in my hair, mostly to stifle any sounds she made – we were outside, after all. And as wet as she was it was a quick and efficient thing for me finish her.

When she jerked against my hand a final time, bleating my name into my hair as her nails dug into my shoulders, I was filled with a sense of completion unlike anything else I had ever felt before. I did not care in the slightest that my physical needs remained unfulfilled; I could take care of that myself, later. All I cared about was that Yumi was here, in my arms, gasping and whimpering into my ear as I gently withdrew my finger from her, taking the time to slowly brush it through her fine hairs as I pulled my hand free.

It was glorious, meeting her eyes as she looked up at me like I was the most important person in the world to her.

Even the freezing cold and the dark of that Christmas Eve could not cut through the warmth and sense of accomplishment that Yumi had given me that night.

After all, our relationship had only begun, hadn't it?

0 – 0 – 0

**_End of Chapter 2_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anybody else realize that Sachiko is still waiting outside the Rose Mansion for Yumi to show up to exchange gifts? Hope she does soon!
> 
> And so we have Beat 3 (the turning point), for those of you who count. 4 more to go.
> 
> Now that Yumi and Touko's *ahem* relationship is established, it should be interesting to see how their dynamic develops and changes in accordance with canon. As you remember, Touko refused Yumi the first time, both for her own reasons (angst, etc), and she felt that Yumi was doing so out of Pity. At least, in my eyes, that was what occurred. With this change, we can imagine how future events might change, for better or worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This thing gets dark. Each chapter, as a rule, will have adult themes, including sexual situations, kink, and frickafrak (Fifty Shades of Yumi?). Each chapter will have warnings at the beginning detailing the kinks involved. If any of the kinks mentioned are a possible trigger for you: PLEASE do not read. Also, please no kink-shaming or flaming for the sake of flaming. Don't wanna read? By all means, I will not be offended.
> 
> I got a polite (really) PM from a reader wondering if, in fact, Touko was taking advantage of Yumi's emotions to get what she wanted. I would say that yes, she definitely was. Touko most assuredly took advantage (whether or not consent was given) of the fact that Yumi wanted Touko to be her soeur, apparently badly enough to accept Touko conditions; which, when put into context, were pretty demanding. Not quite blackmail, but definitely right up there. Now, does Touko herself realize what she has done? Perhaps, on some level. But, in the end, consent was given, and things will progress.
> 
> Something to keep in mind for the future, though.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Light domination/submission, role reversal, foot worship, and assisted masturbation/masturbation with an audience. Also, adolescent relations (of course).

0 – 0 – 0

**Chapter 3**

0 – 0 – 0

It was Boxing Day when I received a call from Yumi…  _Onee-sama_. I was in my room, reading an interesting play that had been suggested for the end of the year when my mother appeared at my doorway, knocking lightly on the opening. The door was open, of course, but it was appreciated that she still knock instead of entering first.

"Touko?" She called softly, pulling my attention away from the manuscript in my hands towards her. She wore her typical lounging outfit for her days at home; light, flowing slacks and a brightly colored blouse. Inside the house it was warm, so not much else was needed.

I, myself, on the other hand, was wearing a much heavier pullover to keep the chill away. For some reason I had been much colder than normal at all times of the day. I still hadn't really figured out exactly why.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, placing a playing card – the Queen of Hearts – in the script to keep my place.

The woman entered fully, taking a leisurely glance around my room as she always did. She always had liked to notice small changes I made in my room ever since I was a child. It was her own way of keeping up with my interests, and would make comments whenever something would chance. A couple months ago, when I had added a framed photograph of myself and Noriko to my dresser, she had mentioned how nice it was that I was making a friend, and asked after her often.

She had actually offered to invite Noriko over during the Christmas holiday. But after explaining that my friend was busy with family and her Grande Soeur, she had relented.

"You have a phone call." She said finally, stopping a few feet away from me.

I blinked, surprised. "Oh? Who would be calling me?" I mumbled, though loudly enough for my mother to hear, who answered readily enough.

"A girl named… Yumi? Yumi Fukuzawa, I believe." She nodded decidedly, her hands clasped around her middle. "She asked directly for you, Touko. Is she another friend of yours?"

I pursed my lips, considering how much to tell her. In the end, I decided that honestly –with certain omissions— was the best policy, especially with my own mother.

"She is my Onee-sama, mother. She only recently offered me her rosary."

The suddenly shell-shocked expression on my mother's face almost made me laugh, but I settled for a pleased smile as I stood from my chair.

"Uh… w-what?" She stammered, clearly caught off guard. "You— really? You have a Soeur?"

"Yes. I was very recent, and surprising. I am very sorry I didn't tell you right away, but with Christmas and everything…" I trailed off, gesturing with my hand. I assumed she would realize that with the hustle and bustle from the holiday such news, even something like myself gaining a Grande Soeur, would be momentarily forgotten.

"Wha—" The woman exhaled, seemed to collect herself, then shot me a beatific smile. "That's wonderful to hear, Touko. I am very happy for you." I nodded my thanks. "I should like to meet her, when you both have time."

I stepped around my mother to exit the room, and was unsurprised when she fell into step beside me. The two of us hadn't really talked a lot since my episode the last week, aside from the usual greetings and mild dinner conversation, and it seemed like neither she nor I knew the best way to break the ice and start discussing the topic of my parentage and how things went after that night.

On the other hand, my father and I had spoken a bit, and reached an understanding on the matter. And that understanding essentially meant that both he and I had to take time to come to our own terms with things. Him, to understand that he had, in his own words, failed to be a better father to me by letting me know when I was old enough. And I, trying to be mature enough to actually approach him and tell him that I loved him as much as a daughter could possibly love her father.

But as of yet, neither of us had worked up the courage.

My mother, on the other hand, it seemed was trying her best. In her own way.

"This girl, Yumi Fukuzawa," She said once we had started down the hallway. I cocked my head in her direction to show I was listening. "She is the one Surugu-kun picked you up from last week, isn't she?"

Not willing to spin a tail to throw her off, I nodded at my mother's deduction; or her memory, most likely. "It is. I hadn't expected to arrive at her house then. It seemed as though it was merely by chance that I ended up there."

She nodded, and didn't pursue it any further. It seemed as though she was not in a hurry to press me for details when I didn't truly want to share them. That was fine. I still wasn't really sure how much I wanted to discuss with her concerning my current affairs.

Taking the silence in stride, my mother cleared her throat. "I am… very happy for you, Touko. That you found someone to be your Grande Soeur."

"Mmm." I hummed, nodding my acceptance.

"Really, I am." She continued. "When I was a student at Lillian and was offered the Rosary I had by my Soeur, it was special. A relationship like that is unlike any others, even stronger that the closest of friendships."

I felt my eyebrow raise at my mother's words. Something about the way she was talking about Soeurs and relationships made me want to listen, even though I had heard this story before. Maybe it was because my personal situation had changed since then. Or maybe it was because it sounded like there was an extra connotation to her words, when she talked about relationships.

"I know you find things… difficult now, Touko. But I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need anything. I love you more than anything else." I nodded at that, already knowing it to be true. "And now that you have a Soeur, you have one more person else to help you with your problems and share in your happiness with." She sighed softly, barely a breath of air that I would have missed if I hadn't been listening so closely to her.

"I know, Mother." I said softly, not knowing what else to say. "I love you, too."

I felt the woman nod beside me and paused in her steps, reaching out to me. I stopped, allowing her to rest her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Touko." She said after a moment, smiling down at me. I returned the smile, and reached up to touch her hand as it squeezed my arm. A few silent moments later, she straightened and smiled down at me. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Tell Yumi-chan I said 'Hello'. And please extend our offer to have her over for dinner soon."

I nodded and watched as my mother turned and continued down the hallway to continue whatever it was she was doing before coming to get me. After a long moment I frowned, reaching up with my hand to brush away at the odd chill that sprung up on my shoulder after my mother had squeezed. Oddly, ever since that night at Yumi's home, I had gotten strange chills at the oddest times, and I had yet to find out why.

Sighing sharply, I turned on my heel and continued my walk to the living room. I arrived at the wall-mounted telephone and I wasted no time in picked it up.

"Onee-sama." I said simply, already knowing who it was that had been waiting on the other end.

"I… um… Touko-chan?" Came her reply, startled at my sudden greeting. My smile stretched across my lips at her soft tone. Even over the phone, her voice matched perfectly with her face in my mind's eye.

"Of course. It is nice to hear from you." I said, meaning it. Christmas Eve, after I had returned home by myself, all the way until that moment, I had been lonely. My parents and Suguru, who had visited on Christmas, could only provide so much company as to occupy me for a short amount of time. Neither of them could quite measure up to the feeling I got when I was with Yumi, after all. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Onee-sama?"

There was a slight pause on the phone as Yumi hesitated, presumably thinking about why she had called. After a few moments, she came back, her voice stronger.

"Good afternoon, Touko-chan." She said. "I, um, I know this is short notice, but… are you free this evening?"

I arched an eyebrow, even knowing that she couldn't see it. "I could be. Why?"

"My parents wanted to invite you over for dinner." Her voice came out in a rush, as if she wanted to get the words out quickly. "I… uh… kind of told them that I have a Soeur now and, well, they insisted on you visiting. Are you available?"

My lips curled into a smile, unbidden. It seemed as though life had decided to give me lemons, at the moment. Now it was up to me to make lemonade.

"I could be persuaded to come." I said, mirth coloring my tone.

Yumi must have taken my words the wrong way, as her voice seemed to falter. "Do you not want to come?"

"Do you want me to?"

There was silence for a few long moments before I heard her voice again, soft but firm. "Yes. I do."

Nodding to myself, I smiled, thinking of Yumi's relieved expression and relishing in the warm, comfortable feeling that filled my chest as I imagined it. "Then I shall. What time would you like me to be there?"

0 – 0 – 0

It was almost a repeat of the last time, I realized as I was ushered into Yumi's house by my blushing Onee-sama. Aside from being invited by Yumi herself instead of being found outside by her brother, her mother and father's attitudes and words, both welcoming and friendly, were exactly the same as before.

No, that wasn't quite true. This time, I was Yumi's Soeur, invited over to her house for dinner.

They were positively ecstatic. Luckily, Yumi was there to save me from her mother and father's overexcitement.

"L-lets go upstairs!" Yumi declared, louder than she perhaps meant to, as she cringed slightly at her own words. Not wasting any more time, her hand shot out to wrap around my forearm and tugged me towards the stairs. "Call us when dinner is ready, Mom. Come on, Touko-chan."

"Of course, Onee-sama. Please excuse us." I said, bowing slightly to her parents as I was pulled not-so-gently up the stairs. I kept pace with her easily enough as we climbed, and did my best to ignore the familiar feeling of her hand on my arm as we reached to top of the stairs.

"Sorry about that." Yumi whispered to me as we turned the corner at the top. "My parents, I mean."

I shook my head. "Don't worry. I expected as much. They are very kind, Onee-sama."

Yumi smiled, chagrined, as we reached her room. She opened it and stepped aside to let me through. "You keep saying 'Onee-sama', 'Onee-sama', Touko-chan." She said as she entered behind me. She shut the door.

"Of course." I said, giving the room a cursory glance for any changes. Aside from a new throw pillow – likely received as a Christmas gift, given the green and red pattern – there were none. I turned back to Yumi, who stood a few feet away, grinning nervously at me. "You are my Onee-sama. Should I not refer to you as such?"

She held up her hand, shaking her head frantically. "No! No, you can call me 'Onee-sama'. It just…" She looked down, her cheeks coloring slightly. "It's just— I'm still getting used to it, is all."

Nodding, I walked over to her bed and sat down. I blinked, slightly surprised at the softness of the mattress; I had thought her bed would have been much firmer, but shook off the idea just as quickly.

Yumi stood on the other side of the room, shifting on her feet nervously, before turning to make her way to her desk. She rolled her desk chair out from the desk and sat down, tucking her hands under her thighs as she did so.

I narrowed my eyes at the older girl, slightly put out that she did not want to sit next to me. I would have thought, given the circumstances of our relationship, that she would not mind being closer to me.

A full minute passed with neither of us saying anything, myself stewing in frustrating silence, and Yumi shifting in her chair, before I finally spoke.

"How was your Christmas, Onee-sama?"

The older girl blinked at me, her cheek pinking. "Um… it was good… Touko-chan." She mumbled. "I got a couple nice shirts, a pillow, a… um… a handkerchief from Sachiko-sama…" She trailed off, looking down at her feet. "She gave it to me on Christmas Eve. After we, um…"

I blinked, watching the girl sitting across from me grow more and more uneasy. It was clear, from the way she sat and her eyes flicked up to mine for a moment before returning to her feet, that she was thinking back to the night we became Soeurs. I didn't know what she was nervous about. I regretted none of what happened. In fact, I was very pleased how things had turned out.

Every time I thought about Yumi; how she looked when she watched me from underneath her eyelashes, how she smelled, how her lips tasted when I sampled them that night, how warm she was when she held me in her arms… Everything made me feel good.

That such a girl wanted me, instead of anyone else… It made me feel special. Unique.

Which was why at that moment, watching the girl before me shift and fidget on her chair, watching me out of the corner of her eyes nervously, like I could at any time jump up and physically attack her, confused me.

Well… perhaps some of that wariness was justified.

But only a little.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Onee-sama?" I finally spoke after a full minute of silence.

The girl jumped in her chair, blinking rapidly as my words registered to her. "N-no. Of course not, Touko-chan."

"Then why are you sitting so far away from me?"

Her cheeks coloring slightly, she ducked her head and looked downward. "I, um, I just thought you would like to have the bed to yourself."

My lips twitched in annoyance. In fact, I would  _not_  like to have the bed to myself. While comfortable, the bed was cold, and lonely. It reminded me of my mood during the time where she and I were apart, and I had to fight myself from frowning in irritation at the thought.

"I would like to be close to you, Onee-sama." I said simply.

Yumi blinked at that, the color in her cheeks spreading to her ears, and she slowly got to her feet, shuffled over to the bed, and sat down.

A full two feet away from me.

I would have laughed at the older girl's skittishness, if I knew it wouldn't have hurt her feelings. Hell, I probably would have reacted the same way in her place. But being this close to her – so close I could smell her peach scented shampoo – only served to make my heart pick up and my lips tingle with anticipation.

I tilted my head to regard my Soeur. "You are nervous." I observed.

Yumi's lips twitched, and her hands flexed in her lap. "Why would I be nervous?" She breathed. She was looking at her knees, her gaze so focused I was afraid her trousers would catch fire.

"I don't know." I replied. And slowly, I pulled my legs up and pushed myself to my knees on her bedspread, crawling towards Yumi. She tensed noticeably, but didn't move. That was good. When I reached her I straightened myself on my knees, and reached out to grasp her chin. I tugged her face towards mine, smirking softly when she broke her stare with her legs to look up at me.

"You don't have to be." My voice came out soft, barely a whisper as I leaned down and brushed my lips up against hers.

The response was instantaneous; Yumi sucked in a breath, pushing herself away – though, not very aggressively – from me as her face turned a beat red.

"T-Touko-chan!" Yumi hissed, her eyes wide. "My parents are right downstairs!"

I tilted my head questioningly. "So? That didn't stop you last time they were 'right downstairs'."

She blinked, her eyes shifting towards her shut door. "Yuuki is in his room." She said, her voice noticeably losing strength.

"I fail to see how that would complicate matters." I said flatly, then I narrowed my eyes at her. "Unless you wanted him to join us." I hoped to God and Maria-sama that she did  _not_.

"No!" Her horrified whisper was all the reassurance I needed to rid myself of  _that_  unwelcome mental image. "Touko-chan… we shouldn't. I  _want_  to but—" She bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed. I felt me smirk widen into a grin as she fidgeted on the bed. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

A long moment passed, during which I watched Yumi's face shift between many different expressions. Embarrassment, fear, and exasperation was there, right beside trepidation, excitement and anticipation. Her eyes flicked up towards mine, lingering for a moment, only to pull away and examine the wall next to her bed.

I watched her for a long minute, amusement rippling through my chest at the fact that she felt the need to consider the consequences of being close to me. Really, as long as we were discrete, and careful about how we approached our… unique relationship… thing would be fine, I was sure.

I was not naïve. I knew that most Soeur relationships were not based on… whatever it is that we had. Seeing Shimako and Noriko, Rei and Yoshino, even Yumi and Sachiko. None of their Soeur relationships were the same as what Yumi and I had. But that hardly mattered to me. All relationships were different. None were exactly the same.

My relationship with Yumi Fukuzawa was proof of that fact. And I was fine with it.

So why was she fighting this? Why was she so hesitant to be close to me?

Unless… she didn't really  _want_ to.

The thought gave me pause, an uncomfortable sensation building in my stomach.

She had told me herself, from her own lips, that she was okay with being with me, rather than have me go. I had taken her words to heart both times, and aside from the last time both she and I were in her room together, she had not refused my advances. She had given me permission to hold her, to kiss her, and to touch her— to take what I wanted.

So why was she refusing now?

Was she turning back on my conditions?

The skin around my eyes tightened as I stared at the older girl sitting in front of me.

That would not do.

" _Onee-sama_ ," I said, getting her attention. She was taking too long with her waffling, and we were wasting time better spend getting what I wanted. "I want you. I am tired of waiting. If you will not decide, I will decide for us both." She blinked up at me, her lips parting slightly at my commanding tone.

"Um…" She mumbled, her eyes widening.

"Go lock the door." I said simply, moving away from Yumi to let her stand. She did so after a long moment, getting to her feet and shuffling to the door. The quiet ' _click_ ' of the lock caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Good." I said, nodding in approval. I shifted on the bed so that I was sitting, my legs dangling off the edge. "Now come here."

Despite the sudden and tense atmosphere, Yumi cracked a small smile as she made her way towards the bed. She stopped halfway, carefully moving the chair she had pulled out from her desk back to where it was before.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head at her grin.

"It's just," Yumi said, her lips twitching as she regarded me. "It's like you are the Grande Soeur. Always telling me what to do and whatnot."

I studied the girl before me for a long moment, an idea forming in my head as my smile widened. I had been worried, albeit slightly, that she would be put off by my rapidly dwindling patience. As it turned out, she was amused by it. We could work with that.

"Is that so…  _Yumi_." I said softly, but forcing my tone to stay steady. The older girl's eyes snapped towards mine, her mouth popping open – perhaps in shock at the audacity of me dropping all honorifics with her name.

"I… Tou-… wha-?" She breathed, blinking rapidly.

I pushed on. "If you consider yourself the Petite Soeur in this relationship, then maybe we should act more like it." I shifted on the bed, crossing one of my legs over the other. "Would that be acceptable?"

Again, the girl's lips moved, but no real sound words came out. She just stood there, her agape at my presumption.

My smile slipped at her hesitance. Perhaps I had gone too far with my attitude. She was my Sempai, after all. And my Grande Soeur. No matter what kind of person she was, I had to respect that. And, from her reaction, it seemed as though I had taken this a little too far.

I opened my mouth to apologize, when I noticed it. Her cheeks, a bright pink. Her eyes, wide and unblinking. And her lips, trembling with… what – surprise? Anticipation? Fear? Excitement? Perhaps all of the above, if I hadn't missed my guess.

On the contrary, Yumi wasn't angered by my attitude.

She had been excited by it.

My smile returned with a vengeance. I could definitely work with this.

"Come here… Yumi." I commanded softly. The girl's lips closed, tightly, and she swallowed. She looked towards the door for a moment, perhaps fearing—or hoping – someone would walk in at that moment. But when it remained mercifully shut, she pushed off from her desk and approached me.

When she was close enough I held up my hand towards her in a stopping gesture. She obeyed, and I turned my hand over, palm up towards her. She raised hers and, after a few tense seconds, put her hand in mine.

I pulled.

She squeaked as she fell towards me, catching herself with one hand on the bed. She made to push herself back up but I seized her shirt with my fist, pulling her the rest of the way to me. Her grunt of surprise was silenced when my lips found hers. She struggled for a few moments, maybe trying to find a comfortable position standing above me, but she didn't pull away.

Her lips felt every bit as soft and warm as I remembered. They molded to mine comfortably, as though they were made to kiss me. I sighed into her mouth, tilting my head to the side to avoid our noses mashing together. She mirrored me, her lips parting slightly to take short, shallow breathes as we kissed. I took advantage of this by slipping my tongue between her lips, causing her to jump slightly.

My grip tightened on her hand and shirt, not giving her the opportunity to pull away from me. After two full days of not seeing Yumi, of not smelling or tasting her, I had been too lonely, and too cold.

And I wasn't going to be denied now. Not when she was here with me again.

Fueled by the frustration and irritation at the thought of being lonely and cold, I shoved Yumi away, inwardly wincing as the girl tumbled to the ground, landing on her bottom.

"T-Touko-chan!" She cried out, her voice a loud whisper.

My eyes narrowed in disapproval. "That is  _Onee-sama_  to you, Yumi."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in shock. But, despite that, her face flushed a bright pink, right up to her ears. She stammered from where she sat, balking at my words. My  _presumption_.

"I… uh…" She said, faltering.

I felt my eyes narrow in irritation. My hands clenched at my sides. "Well, Yumi?" I asked, my voice harsh.

The girl blinked again and looked at me for a long time. Her hands worked at her jeans nervously, and her lips pressed together thinly. Finally, after what seemed like the longest minute of my life, she seemed to make a decision. Her lips parted and she straightened, her hands on her thighs as she regarded me demurely. It was a look a remembered all too well. One of the first expressions I remembered seeing on her, those months ago when we first met.

It was the same look she used with Sachiko.

"Alright… Onee-sama." Her words slipped from between her lips softly, almost too quiet to be heard.

My grin widened almost painfully at the sound of her acquiescence. Maybe, just maybe, this would work after all.

"Yumi, come here" I commanded, patting my thigh with my fingers. She pushed herself up off her rear and made to stand when I shook my head. " _No_ , Yumi. Come  _here_." My tone was sharp, and brooking not room for argument. I tapped my thigh again impatiently.

The girl swallowed again, her eyes travelling down my body to my legs, and lingered there for a long moment. I purposefully shifted my legs as she watched, knowing the effect if had on her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, and her tongue flicked out to lick her lips.

"Okay, Onee-sama." She murmured, kneeling forward to crawl towards me on her hands and knees. My heart hammered at the sight of Yumi crawling towards me, and my stomach roiled with anticipation.

"Stop." I declared, lifting my foot and pressing it against her shoulder to stop her advance. She halted, staring as I applied pressure to her shoulder, pushing her back slightly on her knees. Her eyes traveled up my leg – the cream-colored tights I was wearing doing very little to hide the details of my calves and thighs – and shifted to the side to avoid looking up my skirt.

I smirked at the gesture, cute though it was.

I nudged her shoulder with my foot, bringing her attention from my legs and hips up to my face. When she locked her eyes with mine, I cocked an eyebrow at the girl before me. "You like this, don't you, Yumi?" I asked.

Her dark blush was all the answer I needed. Even so, her lips parted as she answered softly, "Yes, Onee-sama."

_Excellent._

My smile returning, I lifted my other leg and bent my knee, so that my foot hung in front of Yumi's face. "Take off my sock, Yumi." I purred quietly.

I watched as she opened her mouth to respond, only to stop, her lips pressing together. Her ears colored darkly to match her face and she took a deep breath in preparation. Slowly, she shifted so she could hold herself up on her knees, and reached up, her hands trembling.

When I felt her thin fingers tough my calf, I shuddered. There was only a small sliver of skin could be seen between the bottom of my tights and the top of my sock, and Yumi just  _had_  to find it right off the bat. An electric shock spread from the point where she touched, and it took almost all my willpower to keep from fidgeting as she peeled my sock from my foot, leaving it bare. She dropped the discarded artical beside the bed and looked back up at me expectantly.

I switched legs; by bare foot pushing against her shoulder and my other leg lifting up before her.

"Now the other." I ordered, my eyes never leaving hers.

Soon my other foot was naked, and I was glad I took care to shower before I left home earlier, or I would have probably been more than a little embarrassed at my display. Regardless, I eyed the girl kneeling before me with expectation, arching my eyebrow when she stared back at me silently.

"Onee-sama?" She breathed, her eyes flicking between mine, and my bare foot bare inches from her face.

"Kiss it, Yumi." I murmured, twitching my foot slightly. Yumi's eyes widened, her lips parting as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"To—Onee-sama…" She said hesitantly.

My lips thinned as my eyes narrowed. "Yumi," I said, my tone sharp, whip-like. She flinched and ducked her head, peering up at me through her eyelashes. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"S-Sorry, Onee-sama." She whispered. Slowly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to my big toe. Warmth spread from her lips to my toe, causing a ripple of heat to travel up my ankle to my leg, and I sighed, pleased.

Blinking at my reaction, Yumi's lips tugged up into a grin and she kissed me again, this time the next biggest toe. Again I purred in response, and, emboldened, Yumi repeated her action for all five toes of my left foot.

"Very good, Yumi." I said, lowering my leg to the ground.

"Thank you, Onee-sama." She murmured in response, smiling softly. She brought her hand up to my other legs – the one that was still pushing against her shoulder – and hovered just next to the fabric of my tights. "I am happy to serve."

I raised my eyebrow at her sardonic tone. Well, I'll be… I hadn't known Yumi Fukuzawa was capable of snark!

As I considered chastising her of her tone to her ' _Onee-sama'_ , I felt her fingers touch my leg, the warmth they brought clearly felt through the thin fabric of my tights. I sucked in a breath, my eyes narrowing towards the girl in front of me. A cheeky smile was firmly in place as she trailed her fingers under my leg, ending at the sensitive underside of my knee, and then back down to my foot again.

"Yumi…" I murmured, trying my best to keep my foot from twitching as she glided her nail along the sensitive skin of my foot and ankle. I sucked in another breath when she slid her finger underneath the bottom of my tights, only to pull back out, snapping the elastic fabric against my leg with a soft  _crack._

"Yes, Onee-sama?" She replied innocently, hey brown eyes shining with mirth at my reactions. I glared at the girl, wondering if she understood the extent at which she was indeed affecting me.

After that Christmas Eve where we became Soeurs, and I was allowed to touch Yumi for the first time, I had been terribly frustrated. Upon returning home, I bid my parents the barest minimum of greetings, considering it was the Eve of Christmas, and immediately went to my bedroom to change. I did not get very far until the feeling of want and frustration welled up in me until it was too powerful to ignore.

I had touched Yumi. I had kissed her, smelled her, licked her skin and touched her… down  _there_. It was too much to handle. I had to do something, or I was certain I would go insane from want.

It hadn't certainly been the first time I had masturbated, and it would certainly not be the last. But it  _was_  the first time I had done so with nothing but Yumi Fukuzawa, my Onee-sama, in my mind. Her smile behind my eyelids as the fluttered shut. Her smell in my nose and I pressed my face against my pillows on my bed. Her soft, warm and  _wet_  flesh against my fingers as I touched and rubbed at myself desperately. Her voice, which I tried to emulate with my own gasps and whimpers, muffled by my sheets and linens.

And then, seconds later, writhing atop my bed with my fingers buried in my sparse pubic hair, I came, crying out Yumi's name as loudly as I dared, all the irritation and anger at myself washing away as I imagined myself, shuddering and twitching, listening to Yumi as she cooed into my ear as I came down from my orgasm.

And now, sitting on the very same girl's bed, with her eyes regarding my with the same intensity I felt the night we became Soeurs, and again the night I found myself in her arms in this same room, I realized how much I wanted her. How much I  _needed_  her.

I needed her to know what she did to me. I needed to show her exactly what I wanted to do when I thought of her.

"Yumi." I whispered, shocked at how low and gravelly my voice sounded.

Apparently, she was just as surprised, as her eyes widened and her fingers stopped moving against the skin of my ankle. "Yes, Onee-sama?" She asked, her tone lowering to match my own.

Swallowing against a dry throat, I licked my lips and lifted my hand up from the bed, moving it to my thigh. Her eyes widened at my action, her brown eyes following my hand as it disappeared in the darkness of my skirt.

"Will you watch me?" I asked, my voice shaking with sudden and desperate want. I pulled at my skirt with my hand, so that it bunched up at my waist, giving Yumi a clear, unrestricted look at what I intended to do.

"To— Onee-sama..." She whispered, her eyes wide, but still watching in unabashed fascination. Her cheeks burned bright pink, her hand wrapped tightly around my ankle still on her shoulder.

Relieved that I had chosen to wear my most flattering pair of dark green panties, I slowly pushed them aside and watched her as I pressed the tips of my fingers to my moist flesh, sighing aloud as the familiar spark of pleasure coursed through me. Yumi sucked in a breath as she watched the action, licking her lips as her eyes flicked from my hand between my legs, to my face, then back to my hand. She parted her lips as I sighed again, my leg on her shoulder shifting for a steadying position.

I had never, not once in my entire life, even considered entertaining the idea of doing this kind of thing. With anyone. Touching myself in this way was something I knew would happen eventually— it was part of growing up, after all. It was perfectly normal. But doing it with someone else watching? Even with someone you trusted, even loved, it was a bit odd to think about. But at the same time, with my fingers probing and rubbing at my center, Yumi's dark brown eyes watching my unblinkingly as I groaned and writhed on her bed, and my arm barely able to keep me upright, I didn't care in the slightest.

I wanted her to watch.

"Yumi…" I muttered, my voice coming out heavy, laden with want. "See what you do to me?" I whimpered as I bit my lip, dipping a finger inside me, my eyes fluttering shut instinctually. I hissed as I felt her hand clamped around my ankle tighter, her nails digging into my skin. But I didn't dare stop now. It was far too late to stop. "See what you make me want to do?"

"I see, Onee-sama." Yumi replied, her voice shaky, barely above a whisper.

I hissed again as my finger probed deeper inside myself, my head rolling back. My arm trembled under my weight, and I inwardly wondered how long I could keep myself propped up— probably not long.

"Why do you do this to me?" I wondered aloud, my breaths coming out in silent pants. I whined as my fingers worked, imagining it was the girl before me that was actually touching me instead of myself. I considered asking her to take over, but dismissed the idea – I wanted to  _show_  her what she did to me… what I wanted her to do. I wanted her to watch.

Suddenly, my rapidly numbing arm gave way, and I fell back on the bed. Yumi blankets were soft, and warm, and smelled of her. I turned my face into her smell and inhaled deeply, cursing as the aroma of Yumi invaded my body and turned my blood to fire.

"God, Yumi… I can't stand it!" I groaned, my hand never stopping between my legs. I hissed at the feeling of her nails on my leg, and whined as I felt myself reach my peak. My eyes clamped shut, wanting to see nothing but Yumi's face, her smile and her eyes, behind my eyelids as I whimpered her name.

Suddenly, I felt lips close on mine, and my eyes snapped open to find the object of my imaginings hovering atop me, her eyes watching me as my hand, and  _her_  hand, moved frantically against my crevice. It was still only my finger inside, but with her added pressure against my hand, and her lips peppering my mine with kisses, it was all it took to push me over the edge.

I keened as quietly as I could as I came, my arm reaching up to wind my fingers in her hair, pulling her close as my legs twitched, my stomach roiled, my heart hammered, and my fingers clenching.

I relished in the feeling of Yumi's hand moving with mine against my throbbing center as I came down from the delicious sensation of sexual satisfaction. I cooed and murmured Yumi's name into her ear as she kissed every part of me she could reach, her free hand touching my face  _because she wanted to_.

Soon, my high leveled out and I let out a long, steadying breath. Still shuddering slightly I gave the girl above me a gentle push and she rolled away, sitting up on her bed. I took another breath, ignoring the sight of her staring at her hand on consternation before wiping the remains of my arousal on her bedspread. I did the same as I sat up.

I took long, and steady breaths as my heart slowed back to its normal pace. My body still thrummed with the aftereffects of my actions, and my lips tingled with the phantom feeling of Yumi's on mine.

Eventually, I felt Yumi's eyes on me, and I peered at her from the corner of my eyes. "So now you know, Onee-sama." I said softly, tucking my still-tingling legs underneath me. I watched the older girl blink at the change in how I addressed her, and nodded in understanding. "You know how you… affect me."

She nodded again, her face unreadable. That was a first – usually she was an open book as far as her expressions went. "Yes." She said simply. "I do."

"Are you..." I said, hesitating. Now that the whole thing was over, it seemed strange and embarrassing to talk about. I mean, I had just touched myself while she watched. I know I didn't regret it; I rarely regret anything I do. But I wasn't sure how  _she_ felt about it. I wanted… no, I  _needed_  to be sure. I needed to know where things stood. There had to be no misunderstandings between us.

"Are you okay with this?" I waved my hand, gesturing the air between us. Was she okay… with me? With our relationship? Our strange way that we became Soeurs? What happened just a few minutes ago?

I held my breath as she chewed her lip in thought, her eyes searching mine. I knew, for a fact, what I wanted. I wanted  _her._  I didn't care about anything else. Not my parents, not my friends of family; Suguru, Sachiko, my mother or father.

I just wanted Yumi.

But if she wasn't okay with this – our relationship, odd that it was with my demands and conditions… then I didn't know what I would do. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Touko-chan." Yumi finally said. Her voice was soft, but still made me jump in surprise. I blinked rapidly and watched my Onee-sama's, and her smile.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"I am okay with this." Her smile widened as she reached out to grab my hand, her thin fingers threading with mine.

Warmth spread through my hand.

And my heart sang.

0 – 0 – 0

**_End of Chapter 3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... Touko masturbating in front of Yumi? Check that off your bucket list. Nyuk nyuk nyuk.
> 
> And so we have another chapter. I know I said I would work on PatS… but I'm having fun with this one. Wonder why?
> 
> If you are enjoying this little diddy, let me know! As you know, we fanfic writers get paid with comments and kisses— make me a rich person!
> 
> Xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This thing gets dark. Each chapter, as a rule, will have adult themes, including sexual situations, kink, and frickafrak (Fifty Shades of Yumi?). Each chapter will have warnings at the beginning detailing the kinks involved. If any of the kinks mentioned are a possible trigger for you: PLEASE do not read. Also, please no kink-shaming or flaming for the sake of flaming. Don't wanna read? By all means, I will not be offended.
> 
> You'll notice, for those of you who follow the light novel / anime pretty closely and know that I like to keep my writing in tandem with the real plot and events, that I changed a couple things from canon in this chapter. Not a lot, only a couple small things. This is on purpose and not a mistake in the writing process. Let me know if this bothers you, but I changed it to help make the chapter flow better.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Strip-tease, Tribadism, brief biting/scratching, Paraphilia: used panties, and shared masturbation. Also, adolescent relations (of course).

0 – 0 – 0

**Chapter 4**

0 – 0 – 0

On the first weekend of the New Year, which also happened to be the second day of the year, I arrived at Sachiko Ogasawara's front gate.

When my mother handed me a hand-written letter from Sachiko herself only a few days prior, I had considered not attending the girls-only New Year's party at her home. But after Yumi called me to ask if I was also going, I couldn't find it in me to refuse. Apparently, I wanted to spend more time with Yumi enough to put up with going to a slumber party with everyone else.

It wasn't as though I disliked slumber parties, or even group gatherings – the Chirstmas Eve party at the Rose Mansion notwithstanding. It was more like I wanted to spend time with Yumi, alone. A group gathering of the other Yamayurikai members was a bit too crowded for my liking, but I was willing to overlook it if it made Yumi happy.

What a good Petite Soeur I was.

Saying goodbye to my mother until the following afternoon – I planned to ride the bus home with Yumi the next morning – I stepped up to the curb and raised my hand in a small wave as my mother drove off. As the car turned the corner, I felt my lips tighten in a frown. She and I still hadn't really sat ourselves down and talked after that day I ran off, and neither had my father and I. It wasn't really for lack of trying on either of our parts; it was just a wish to not 'rock the boat', for lack of a better term. Things had been good – pleasant even – since then, and no one was really willing to break the peace.

Sighing softly, I made to turn towards the entrance to the Ogasawara house when I heard my name being called further down the sidewalk. I blinked, turning my head towards the voice and my frown immediately lightened into a pleased smile at who I saw.

Yumi was walking in my direction, or rather the direction of Sachiko's house, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink sweater, her hair done up in her usual pigtails. She hefted her overnight back in her arms, and shouldered it so she could wave at me as she approached.

I smiled as she trotted up to me, and dipped my head respectively. "Happy New Year, Onee-sama." I said. "It's lovely to see you."

The grin Yumi sent my way chased away any further bad feelings that lingered from my mother's departure. "You too, Touko-chan. Happy New Year." She said happily. She looked around me and gestured towards the entryway to Sachiko's house. "Is everyone else already here?"

I shrugged with one shoulder. "I don't know. I only just arrived here myself."

Smiling, Yumi nodded in understanding. "Alright then, shall we go in?"

I agreed and fell into step behind Yumi as we crossed the threshold into the Ogasawara compound. It took more than a few minutes after gaining entry from the gate to arrive at the main house, but once we finally got there Yumi rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting. After a few moments, she turned to me.

"I'm happy you decided to come tonight, Touko-chan." She said, smiling at my brightly.

I dipped my head slightly. "Of course I came, Onee-sama. You asked me to."

At that, Yumi tilted her head to the side slightly. "Would you not have if I hadn't asked you to?"

Turning away from her, I sighed. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." I said, leaving it at that.

The pair of us went silent again, this time not starting another conversation until the door opened. I broke my gaze away from the nearby tree to turn back towards to the doorway, and blinked as my eyes took in an uncommon sight.

Sachko stood there in the opened doorway, her hands placed perfectly on top of each other across her stomach, dressed in a kimono of green and earthy tones. Her hair was her usual straightened dark style, and her pleased smile was one of expectation.

"Hello Yumi, Touko-chan," She said happily, turning her face from me to her Soeur. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Onee-sama!" Yumi chirped, her smile all-too wide and infectious. Even I had to smile at her tone.

"Happy New Year, Sachiko-sama." I said softly, bobbing my head in a bow. "Is everyone else here already?"

At that, Sachiko blinked. "Actually, no. They have not. I wrote an earlier time on your invitations."

"Oh?" Yumi said curiously. "Did you need our help setting up?"

Sachiko hesitated, her eyes flicking back from me to Yumi, and then back to me again. "Well, we could certainly use the assistance. But only after I speak with the two of you first." She stepped aside, allowing us to enter her home. Yumi did first, followed by me.

After we changed to the indoor shoes Yumi's Soeur provided, we followed her down the main hallway to what I assumed would be the room the party would be held in. Only after a few quiet moments, though, Sachiko cleared her throat.

"So, you two have become Soeurs?"

I blinked, caught slightly off guard at the older girl's words. I hadn't told her, but a quick look to my Onee-sama answered just who had told her. I shrugged off Yumi's slightly guilty look; it wasn't like us becoming Soeurs was a big secret anyway. Everybody would find out sooner or later. Not only that, but I pretty much expected Yumi to tell Sachiko that I accepted her Rosary by now, if not days before.

What I  _did_  expect was for Yumi to keep everything else a secret, however. But, from Sachiko's tone and how she led into the subject, it looked as though Yumi hadn't said anything about that.

"Yes. I accepted her Rosary on Christmas Eve." I said simply. Yumi and I exchanged quick smiles and I tilted my head to the side. "When did she tell you, if I may ask, Sachiko-sama?"

"Oh, the day after Christmas." The girl replied with a lilt to her voice. "I imagine it must have taken some time for the feeling to wear out enough for her to want to share it with me. I can understand that. It too me about three days before I told me own Onee-sama that Yumi accepted my Rosary."

"Really?" Yumi laughed. "I don't remember that."

"Well, it  _was_  after a weekend, Yumi. I naturally waited until the start of the next week to tell her."

"Hah… of course." Yumi chuckled, chagrined.

"So, did you just want to confirm that we are indeed Soeurs?" I asked softly as we turned a corner. I caught Yumi's surprised look out of the corner of my eye as Sachiko stopped to turn back towards me.

"Of course not, Touko-chan." She said simply. "I wanted to tell you both how happy I am for you." She reached out towards myself and Yumi, who stepped forward and grabbed Sachiko's hand with hers. After a moment I did the same, and I blushed at the suddenly beatific smile that graced Yumi's Onee-sama's face. "I can't tell you how pleased I am that the both of you found each other. I was worried for the longest time that you two didn't get along, that there was something between you two that made it so you would never see eye to eye, or agree with one another. That the both of you found that you can agree, can get along, and can become so close as to become Soeurs… it fills me with more happiness than I ever thought possible."

"Onee-sama…" Yumi murmured softly.

"Yumi," Sachiko said, turning her attention to her Soeur. "I know you think you always need to catch up, to try harder than you think you do, that you always aren't good enough. I can tell you that you are wrong. You are good enough, you don't need to catch up, and that everything you do you succeed at. You will be a great, loving, and perfect Grande Soeur. I can feel it in my heart."

"Onee-sama!" Yumi breathed, clutching at the older girl's hand tightly with her own. "Thank you." She said after a moment.

"Of course, Yumi. It's the truth." Sachiko said, eliciting a nod from Yumi. She then turned towards me.

"Touko-chan, I know you better than most of your friends and acquaintances, and because of that I know you always strive to be the best that you can be in all things. In school, in your club activities, and as a person. I also know that, because of that, you are also your hardest critic. It's okay to relax once in a while and open up to others. Yumi is your Soeur now, and she can be that person. She can be your shoulder to cry on, and she can be your ear to listen to your words. Whenever you feel as though it's too much, just let Yumi help you. It's what she can, and what she wants to do."

I nodded stiffly, knowing exactly what Sachiko was talking about. I inwardly wondered how long she had known about my situation with my parents, before realizing that she must have known about as long as Suguru had. I should have been irritated at her words, as I was whenever Suguru brought it up… but I could also tell how sincere Sachiko was being, and I chose instead to accept her words at face value.

"Thank you, Sachiko-sama. I will remember your advice, and thank you for your words." I said simply.

Sachiko searched my eyes for a long moment and then, finding what she was looking for, nodded happily. "Well, that's enough of that. I should think I would like to take you girls up on your earlier offer to help set up. Would you be so kind?"

Yumi and I exchanged a tired look, knowing we pretty much asked for this by showing up 'fashionably on time'.

0 – 0 – 0

Finding our target room was harder than I originally thought.

Sachiko's home was large – much larger than mine. There were easily a dozen different rooms, and that was in the west wing alone. The east wing had just as many, with side rooms built into most of them. It was all too easy to get lost if you didn't keep your sense of direction sharp.

I had spent a little time there when I was younger, so I had vague memories of finding my way through the winding hallways and tatami rooms. I would have thought that Yumi, as Sachiko's Soeur, would be more familiar with the layout of her house, but form the way she followed at my shoulder, it seemed as though she was more lost that I was.

"Are you sure you know where you are going, Touko-chan?" The older girl murmured beside me.

I arched an eyebrow towards her in question, but kept up my pace. "I believe so, Onee-sama. Sachiko-sama mentioned the Ribbonfish Room was in the east wing, first floor, and we are here. All we need to do is find it, complete whatever challenge is in the room for this 'Human Board Game', and then return to the others."

The girl nodded, flicking her eyes around the hallway around us. She seemed pretty out of her depth, and I wondered why.

"Have you not been to Sachiko-sama's house before, Onee-sama?" I asked before I could stop myself.

The girl blinked, and smiled at me. "Not really." She admitted bashfully. "I mean, I spent some time with her over the summer. You remember that party where I gave rice as a gift?"

I felt my cheeks color at the memory, slightly ashamed of my behavior at the time. It hadn't been one of my prouder moments, with my previous attitude towards Yumi. I rather wanted to forget about it, truthfully. I mumbled something to that effect, causing Yumi to laugh lightly.

"Don't worry. My mother thought it was funny, right?"

I nodded slowly, remembering Yumi's mother's reaction when the subject of her daughter being given the name 'Princess Koshihikari' by the other girls came up, because she had shown up with the aforementioned named bag of rice as a gift. Only in retrospect, and after getting to know her family a little bit, did I realize the significance of such a gift.

"I guess so." I said, still slightly embarrassed.

"Oh—"Suddenly Yumi breathed in, taking a wide step ahead of me towards a door. Only when she held her hand out – her slim index finger pointed towards it – did I notice the piece of paper taped on the sliding door.

_Ribbonfish Room_

"Well, I guess now we found it, didn't we?" I muttered, perhaps unnecessarily. Yumi nodded regardless and slid the door open, stepping aside to let me through. I nodded my head in thanks and entered the room, looking around. The room itself was empty; just a typical eight tatami mat room. The only thing that really stood out was the pieces of cloth placed on the floor, neatly folded and a basket in the middle of the room. Even at a glance I could recognize what they were and my lips curled into a smirk, my mind racing.

"Is that…?" Yumi asked, stepping up beside me.

"Yes." I said, kneeling down beside one of the folded piles of cloth to feel it with my fingers. It was silk; cool and soft. "Pieces of a kimono. It is clear that one of us must wear it as the challenge, Onee-sama."

"Oh." She said in understanding. "Who should where it?"

I turned to look at the older girl, arching my eyebrow expectantly. In most cases like this, it was the younger sister to be delegated to perform the more mundane tasks, such as undressing and redressing for a game like this. But for the opportunity to see Yumi take off her clothes, I was prepared to fight her on this.

Seeing my face, Yumi crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at me. "What?" She said suddenly, as if already reading my thoughts.

Fine, I could play this game.

Turning fully towards her, I crossed my arms in the same way she did and raised my chin. "Isn't it obvious? You need to put on the kimono for the game, and then we are to return to Sayako-Oba-sama and Sachiko-sama before the others complete their task."

"W-why do I have to put on the Kimono?" Yumi said, her tone turning petulant.

Feeling my lip curl, I stood my ground. "Because we don't have a lot of time, and your clothes are simpler to change than mine are." I gestured to my one-piece – a similar one to the Chinese-style dress I wore to Yumi's house the previous week before Christmas. In all honesty, it only  _looked_  complicated to slip on and off. Actually all it needed was to undo the catch behind my neck and the rest of it loosens to the point of practically falling off me. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Maybe…" My Onee-sama murmured, unsure. She then eyed me curiously. "Are you sure this isn't some attempt to see me naked?"

I snorted indelicately. "If I wanted to see you naked, Onee-sama, I would simply ask it. You should know me well enough for that, at least." I tiled my head and tapped my upper lip with my finger. "Actually, I  _would_  like to see you naked. So this is just a bonus."

Despite the situation, Yumi laughed at that. "I guess." She finally said, her shoulders lifting and falling again in a sigh. "Fine, at least close the door, Touko-chan."

At the older girl's acquiescence my grin widened to epic proportions, and I scurried over to the door, gently sliding it closed. As it clicked shut, I noticed a second sheet of paper that was taped to the back of the door.

_Dress your little sister in a long-sleeved kimono._

"Oh—" Well, there went that plan out the window. I slowly turned back to face Yumi, only to see her watching me, her grin growing as mine disappeared. She straightened and put her hands on her waist, cocking her hip slightly.

"Well, you read the sign, Touko-chan." Yumi said, her voice a tad smug. "Now seeing  _you_  naked will be my bonus, wont it?"

"So it would seem." I said, keeping my tone neutral. I was disappointed, of course. But I wouldn't let it deter me and I sighed, stepping towards the center of the room. "Have you ever put on a kimono, Onee-sama?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea, a few times." She said.

"Very well, you can assist me then." I nodded, kneeling down to inspect the pieces of folded cloth. From what I could tell, it was a typical  _Furisode_ -style kimono; one of the longer-sleeved variety, colored lightly in pinks, along with  _tabi_ and  _geta_  to be worn on the feet, and an  _obi_  to tie at the waist. It was fitting, considering it was generally for younger women. Sachiko was wearing one very similar, I noted to myself.

"My pleasure." Yumi said behind me, her grin all-too-easy to hear from the lilt in her voice.

"I'm sure it is." I retorted sardonically. I stood to look at the girl who was my Grande Soeur, her grin all-too obvious, and I sighed inwardly. Well, I had pretty much walked into this one, hadn't I? I may as well enjoy it.

Turning my back to Yumi, I slowly slipped my sweater off my shoulders, and down my arms, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Then, dipping my face down so the back of my neck was easily accessible, I cleared my throat, "The catch is on the top of my dress, Onee-sama."

There was silence at my words, and then the slight shuffling sound of Yumi walking over to me from behind. I sucked in a breath when I felt the slight pressure of her fingers fumble with the top of my one-piece, occasionally brushing along my skin, sending the tiniest jolt of excitement down my spine when she did. After a few moments I felt my clothing loosen, and I stepped away from Yumi to face towards her.

I wanted to see her face in this moment.

Keeping my eyes locked onto Yumi's steadily widening brown orbs, I slowly straightened my arms so that my traditional one-piece all but slipped down my torso, leaving my upper body bare save for my pale blue bra – small though it was. Her eyes travelled down, pausing for a long second on my bust, and then followed the top of my dress as it fell down around my waist, bunching up on the top of my hips. Then, smirking softly, I shifted my hips just enough to slid the dress down further, past my underwear and along my thighs, and then falling the rest of the way, pooling around my feet.

I stood in front of Yumi in nothing but my underwear and a steadily increasing blush, watching as her eyes roamed up and down my body, lingering at my thighs, crotch and breasts longer than anywhere else, and then finally shifting up to my face, locking her gaze with mine.

"You said your clothes were difficult to take off." She said, her voice a whisper.

I swallowed against a suddenly dry throat, but managed my smirk all the same. "I lied."

"You just wanted to see me take off my clothes.

"Yes." I said simply.

Then, leaning to put more weight on her back foot, Yumi's grin returned. "You're such a naughty girl, Touko-chan." She said, mirth coloring her tone.

My lips twitched, and my hands traveled up to cover my stomach. The memory of what I shared with Yumi just a few days ago, alone in her room, flitted through my mind and I felt a phantom twitch in my belly at the thought.

"Only with you, Onee-sama. I can be as naughty as you want me to be." I said softly, clearly.

Suddenly, Yumi's face changed. The humor drained out of her face like a sink emptying itself of water, and in its place something dark, something needy took its place. My breath caught in my throat at the sight, and my tongue darted out to lick my suddenly dry lips. It suddenly occurred to me that I was nearly naked in a room alone with Yumi, my Onee-sama… the girl I was currently having… well, suffice to say, a 'relationship' with.

As the throbbing in my belly traveled down to between my legs, there was suddenly only one thing I wanted.

I wanted her.

Forget the game.

Yumi, apparently thinking along the same lines as me, moved first. She took two quick steps towards me and, in a very surprising move, took hold of my shoulders with her hands and pushed me the remaining three paces to the other side of the room, pinning me against her body and the wall, and pressed her mouth against mine firmly.

That was all it took for the heat building in my body to explode outward, and with a deep, rumbling groan in my throat, I wound my arms around Yumi as though I never would let her go, and shamelessly molded my body to her as my as my mouth opened, my tongue immediately sliding out of my mouth to meet with hers. Our tongues met and wound around each other, sliding one way and then the other, battling for superiority.

"Touko-chan…" Yumi sighed into my mouth when she pulled away slightly for air. I exhaled sharply and pulled her body closer, winding my legs around hers and groaning at the powerful sensation that crept up from my center as I ground myself into her thigh. I felt Yumi's nails dug into my shoulders as I moved against her, slowly and deliberately at first, and whimpered when she moved her head down to my shoulder, trailing kisses along the skin of my neck.

"O-Onee-sama." I breathed, my voice somehow both soft and harsh at the same time. I ran my nails down her sides, moving down to squeeze her rear as tightly as I could as I rotated my pelvis against her. She hissed into my ear, possibly in pain as I scratched her through her shirt, but as I moved against her and the heat in my center grew and smoldered, I resolved to apologize  _after_  I was satisfied.

I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

My moans and whimpers grew with a steady cadence, and my forehead fell forward to rest on her collarbone as I tried to keep myself balanced on Yumi's leg as I writhed against her. She helped, of course, by keeping her grip on my arms and holding my back firmly against the wall, and I couldn't stop the squeal that spilled past my lips when she parted her teeth to sink them down onto my shoulder.

The feeling of her teeth and nails digging into my skin was enough for me to reach my peak, and with a sharp whine I came, bucking and moving with a furious pace as I drug a stream of fire across the top of her thigh. I whimpered and keened as Yumi sucked and nibbled on my neck, and reveled in the soft, soothing sounds she whispered into my ear as I slowed my movements, desperate to hold onto the already-fading feeling of euphoria and completion I felt when I achieved orgasm atop my Soeur.

All too soon, still trembling, I stopped moving and simply breathed in Yumi's scent. The subtle, slightly fruity essence coming from her top did its part in soothing my frayed nerves and emotions, and I hummed softly in appreciation.

"Did… did you… come?" Yumi asked quietly, her lips still beside my ear.

"Mmm." I mumbled softly, contently.

"Was it good?"

"Yes." I said, shivering slightly as my body became accustomed again to the slightly chilly temperature of the room. Even with heating, it was probably a steady twenty degrees centigrade. Comfortable with a sweater, but not as nearly as such if you were naked, as I was. "Thank you, Onee-sama."

"Thanks?" Yumi murmured from beside me. She stepped away just enough to peer curiously at my face, watching me as I gingerly shifted my weight to my own two feet. "Why thank me? It's what we agreed on, isn't it?" When I blinked, she smiled softly. "That you would be my Petite Soeur, and I would be yours. Whatever you want me to be. You have become my Soeur, as I wanted, so it's only natural that I do my part." She cleared her throat, shifting slightly where she stood.

"I'll admit, it's a little weird sometimes… when I think about the things we have done together…" She paused for a moment, as if considering how much to say. After a few short seconds, she tilted her head and continued, "But every relationship is different. I mean, our Soeur relationship wouldn't be like mine with Sachiko-sama. Or like Yoshino-san's and Rei-sama's. This—" She gestured with her hand to the space between us. "This is ours, and I still treasure it no matter what."

"Even more than Sachiko-nee-sama?" I whispered breathlessly. Her words, the words she spoke and the feelings conveyed in them, were the exact words that I thought to myself whenever I thought about our relationship. That it may be different than the other friendships or Soeur relationship in Lillian, but it is still  _ours_ , and therefore is still important, and just as real as everything else.

Yumi's face scrunched up in thought. My lips twitched at the expression, but I didn't comment. Yumi had enough people telling her about her face and how it betrayed her emotions at times. Instead, I patiently waited for my Onee-sama to answer my question, selfish though it was.

"I wouldn't say that I treasure Sachiko-sama's and my relationship any more than ours…" She finally said slowly, carefully. "They are just different. She is my Onee-sama, and you are my Petite Soeur. It's only natural that they be different and treasured differently." She blinked and held up a finger to my lips, stopping me from whatever I was going to say. "But, that doesn't mean I prefer her to you. Not one bit. It's just different."

I should have been disappointed. Under most circumstances I would have been. But for some reason, I couldn't find it in me to be upset. Perhaps it was the fact that Yum sounded to sincere when she talked about our relationship, even though I pretty much blackmailed her into it. Or maybe it was because, as much as I could tell how Yumi and Sachiko cared about each other as Soeurs, I couldn't bear to make Yumi choose between us.

If she did… I wasn't sure I would like the result.

Sucking in a deep breath, I shook off the unpleasant thought that threatened to pull my mood back down and regarded the folded cloth on the floor.

"Well, shall we get dressed then?"

Yumi nodded, smiling. Her eyes trailed down my body and paused on my underwear. She blinked a couple times, a slight dusting of pink blossoming on her cheeks.

"Um… Touko-chan?" She said hesitantly.

"What is it, Onee-sama?"

Glancing away from me, she pointed a slim index finger towards my crotch. "You, uh, may want to reconsider the underwear."

I followed her finger down to my underwear and, to my chagrin, saw that the small piece of fabric was damp – almost soaked through, really. It was clear that, due to my arousal and orgasm, my panties were rendered useless. As least, to be worn with a kimono.

No wonder it was colder than usual down there.

Shrugging, I bent over and slipped my panties down my legs. I plucked them up from around my ankles and held them up, inspecting them. They were pale blue, matching my chosen bra, but other than that they were fairly plain. I actually had few pairs of underwear that could be considered 'pretty', and I definitely wasn't going to wear them for a sleepover with my friends.

A sleepover with only Yumi… well… that was another story.

I turned over the damp pair of panties in my hand and sighed. "Oh well, they aren't the right type for wearing a kimono anyway. I should lose the bra, as well."

"Uh… yea." Yumi said softly. I looked away from my ruined underwear to the older girl, raising my eyebrow at her expression. She was looking directly at the panties I held bunched up between my fingers, her lips drawn tight and her eyes wide. Her jaw clenched, and her neck constricted slightly.

Suddenly, an idea sprung to mind, and I felt my smirk return fully.

I took a step towards Yumi and slowly, deliberately, I held out my underwear to her. She blinked, as if shaken from a stupor, and flicked her eyes from my hand to my face. "Touko-chan?"

I smiled wider, gesturing with my hand. "Take them, Onee-sama."

Her face fell in shocked surprised. "W-what?"

I tilted my head, but held my gaze. "Take them." I said again, holding my panties out towards her.

"W-why?" Yumi stammered, her cheeks shifting from pink to a dark red.

My smile melted away as I stared at her. "Because I want you to have them – to remind you of me when I'm not with you." I said simply.

That seemed to give Yumi pause. She straightened and locked eyes with me, searching my eyes for…  _something_. After a few long moments she seemed to relax and her smile returned, subdued and simple. She stepped towards me and reached out her hand, palm up. I gently placed my underwear in her hand and her fingers closed around them. She then brought her hands back and held it to her chest.

"I'll keep them, then." She said, smiling at me. She then lifted her hand from her chest and raised it to her face, just inches from her nose, and to my complete and utter shock, inhaled deeply. My mouth popped open as I watched my Onee-sama sniff my underwear, and I must had looked just like I felt, because when she pulled my panties away from her nose she giggled, "They smell just like you."

"They… they should." I choked out. Barely.

Yumi giggling at my reaction to her bold, but arousing, display, she reached behind her to tuck my panties into her trousers' back pocket. Then, clapping her hands together and causing me to jump in surprise, she cleared her throat.

"Okay. Let's stuff you into this kimono. Come on, lose the bra or we'll be last back."

As I blushed and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, I couldn't help but think that, while we already most assuredly lost the game, I had still won.

0 – 0 – 0

We lost the game, of course.

We arrived back to the room with everyone waiting for us. According to Sayako, we had taken at least ten minutes longer than the other teams, and were therefore docked enough points to put us behind for the rest of the day.

That was fine. I didn't mind, if it meant the time I spent with Yumi was worth it. Which it was.

Yumi also didn't seem to mind out overall place in the rankings. She took Sachiko's bemused chastising with grace and an embarrassed chuckle, and the good natured ribbing Yoshino sent her way, but from the grin she shared with me I could tell she much preferred our stolen precious minutes together.

As it should be.

The game ended well enough – Shimako and Noriko ended up winning, with Rei and Yoshino trailing behind with Yumi and I in last place. Afterwards dinner was served and I enjoyed a meal beside Yumi and Sachiko, trading congenial conversation back and forward with Shimako, Yoshino, Rei and Sayako. It was a tradition meal than reminded me of when I was younger, and the times I had spent staying with the Ogasawaras.

Following dinner was a bath. The Ogasawara compound had a handful of smaller baths – generally one for each room – and one larger Japanese-style bath mainly for group use. After a short deliberation we decided as a group to use the larger bath, as there were to boys anywhere near the house tonight. Yumi and I exchanged a short, yet significant look wither each other, and after Yumi brushed off Yoshino's question about what Yumi thought was so funny, we all undressed and bathed.

Oddly enough it wasn't all that different from public baths. I had gone to the local public bath on occasion, both for the novelty of it and because the owner was something of a family friend of ours, and it was what I could call a 'Japanese experience'.

The seven of us were friends, so after the initial awkwardness of seeing each other in near-naked stages of undress there was really little to comment on. We all tactfully ignored Yoshino's scar – which I was aware of, but never really was explained to the origin of such a thing –, commented on Yumi's hair and Sachiko's skin. I resolved to treat Yumi as I normally should have, as my Onee-sama, and from everyone's reaction it was clear I succeeded. Only Yumi's lingering gaze on my towel-covered body was any indication that anything was different.

After the bath we got ready for bed. We chose the game room to lay out our futons in because it was one of the largest shared rooms in the house, and was easiest to access from the other areas of the house. It didn't take long to retrieve a supply of futons and blankets from the linen supply room and lay them out around the room. At everyone's insistence I laid out mine right next to Yumi's. Though, I would have done that anyway.

As the night progressed and the conversations between us all ran down, the lights eventually went out and we all crawled into our respective futons. Goodnights were whispered and I settled into my blankets, surprised at how comfortable they were.

I lay there for a long time, simply being. I listened to the soft breathing of those around me, and tried to focus my ears to pick out each one of the girl's respective breathing patterns.

Yumi's; soft, airy and predictable.

Sachiko's; quiet, almost too quiet to even pick up.

Yoshino's; a quiet, cute snore.

Rei's; a steady inhale and exhale.

Noriko's and Shimako's…. I couldn't quite pick out from the others. I tried to focus harder to find theirs among the others, but they were on the other side of the room – just a little too far to hear well.

Eventually I gave up, and rolled on my side, only to see Yumi's eyes on mine, wide and bright in the contrastingly dim light of the room. I almost called out to her before I stopped myself, not wanting to alert the other occupants of the room. Instead I watched her, returning her gaze as my eyes drank in her pale skin, her shy smile, and her matte-brown tousled hair.

There was a sudden movement from beneath her blankets, and I blinked when her hand slipped out from underneath the top layer, and reach out to me. I slid my own hand out to grasp hers, and I almost gasped in shock when I realized than she held something soft in her fingers.

The soft, thin fabric of my underwear.

I flicked my eyes up towards hers, and couldn't help the smirk that appeared at the twinkle of mischief in her expression. It was so unlike her that I squeezed her hand with mine, so that my underwear was clasped tightly between us. We lay there smiling at each other for a long while, simply just holding hands, until it was then I noticed Yumi's face smile falter.

Her grin slipped from her lips and her tongue darted out slightly, as if to hold back a noise or a word. Her face pinched and opened her mouth, exhaling quietly – almost too quietly for me to pick up. Her eyes fluttered and she sucked in another breath, her fingers clenching around mine tightly. I narrowed my eyes at her, and another movement drew my attention down her futon. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light and tried to focus on a specific point in the darkness, I gasped in silent surprise, suddenly very aware of the subtle, but rhythmic movements in Yumi's futon, right where her hips should be.

From the slight rise and fall of her chest underneath her blankets, her pinched face and her slow, controlled breathing, and of course the all too obvious movements in her blankets, it was clear what she was doing.

Even before I realized it, my free hand was sliding down my body and slipping underneath the waistband of my pajama pants. I still wasn't wearing any panties, as they were still in Yumi's possession currently held in both our hands, and it was easy to slide my fingers between my legs and start to match what I could imagine was Yumi's own rhythm.

I squeezed her hand tightly, drawing her attention back to me and, from the silent gesture with my chin, her eyes flickered down my blankets to witness that I was copying her actions. From the sudden look of understanding, and then determination, in her eyes, as well as the tightening of her fingers around mine, I could tell she understood clearly.

It was difficult, truly difficult, to keep silent while masturbating. It was something of a habit of mine to make noise; call out a name, moan, or at least breath heavily as a last resort, anything really to act as something of a counterbalance to what I was experiencing. Ever since I had recently started masturbating with Yumi on the forefront of my mind, and even not a few hours ago when I used Yumi to pleasure myself, I found that I called out louder, and more frequently, than before. Maybe it was because Yumi was special, or maybe it was her that just made the whole experience better.

Regardless, trying to masturbate alongside Yumi with everyone else sleeping – or, at least, I assumed they were sleeping – was a challenge. I pulled out every trick in the book I knew to keep silent. I bit my lip, I tried to keep my mouth shut, I even tried to push my face in my pillow to muffle any sounds I made. Anything I tried only worked marginally, and I worked my fingers furiously in an effort to expedite my release before anyone realized what we were doing.

From my glances at my partner in crime, it seemed as though she was in the same boat as me. He mouth worked at forming soundless words and short, breathless gasps. Her eyes fluttered shut, only to open again and roam my face hungrily. Her fingers clenched at mine tightly, tugging at my hand only to push away again.

Soon, her face pinched tightly and her eyes screwed shut as her lips parted, her hand tugging so hard on mine that I nearly grunted aloud. I could feel her shiver under her blankets and knew that she had climaxed, and at the same time I dipped one of my fingers inside me, slipping it in so deeply that I arched my back up above the ground, groaning silently as I felt myself come for the second time that day. I clasped Yumi's hand tightly in mine, imagining that it was her hand me, rubbing gently against my pubic hair, and her finger curling tightly inside me. I shuddered as the high she allowed me to experience consumed me from inside out, and my toes curled almost painfully at the end of my futon.

Eventually my body relaxed and I withdrew my hand from between my legs, letting it rest from its hard work beside me. My other hand, still holding Yumi's, was numb and laying lifelessly on the floor between us. Slowly, I turned to see her face as she regarded me as well. We stared at each other silently for a long time, simply drinking in each other's face and expressions.

Eventually, I felt her hand tug away from mine and I let go, smiling to myself as she took my panties with her. As her hand disappeared beneath her blankets I watched her shift slightly and then, only a few seconds later, her hand made another appearance near her face. I felt my eyes widen as she brought my panties up to her nose and inhale again, just loudly enough for me to hear.

As my eyebrows rose to my bangs in shock and pleasure, Yumi lowered her hand beneath her blankets again and I barely caught her wink and stick her tongue out at me in the dim light leaking in through the window.

I could almost hear her voice at that moment, whispering into my ear as her eyes danced in silent laughter.

_"I can be naughty too, Touko-chan."_

I had a difficult time going to sleep that night.

0 – 0 – 0

**_End of Chapter 4_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaand there's chapter 4. :D
> 
> A bit of drama and plot along with some kink. Yummy.
> 
> Though, if one were to look between the lines, you would find certain plot/character development in the works. Let me know if you think you found something interesting~
> 
> Anyway, see you all on the next chapter!
> 
> ***Will work for glomps***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This thing gets dark. Each chapter, as a rule, will have adult themes, including sexual situations, kink, and frickafrak (Fifty Shades of Yumi?). Each chapter will have warnings at the beginning detailing the kinks involved. If any of the kinks mentioned are a possible trigger for you: PLEASE do not read. Also, please no kink-shaming or flaming for the sake of flaming. Don't wanna read? By all means, I will not be offended.
> 
> An important note: Please don't misconstrue the kinks in this fic as ones I participate in, have tried, or condone in reality. Most of these are fun and all, but some are just not a great idea to try without proper research. Please do your own research before attempting anything in this story, and make sure your own sexual partners are copacetic. Be safe, everyone!
> 
> Woo! A lot going on in this chapter! As this will possibly be my last update of the year before settling in for the Holidays, I figured I'd make it a good one (filled with lots of yummy yuri between our favorite Soeurs).
> 
> Merry Christmas to my fellow Americans, and Happy Holidays to my international buddies!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Light Domination/Submission, Binding, Blindfolding, Cunnilingus, Brief Scratching and Hair-pulling, Fingering. Paraphilia: Uniform Neckties, Used panties (the panties make a return!). Also, adolescent relations (of course).

0 – 0 – 0

**Chapter 5**

0 – 0 – 0

It was cold the first day of school in the New Year. This wasn't the first time I had lamented our school's choice in uniforms, and it wouldn't be the last. But, as our pleated skirts were longer than more public schools, due to decency and the modesty it allowed us as students, it allowed us more warmth than the others. Not only that, but we had the choice – the attractiveness of them irrelevant – of wearing regulation overcoats. In the coldest months of the year most of the maidens of Lillian took advantage of them. Finally, the faculty tended to turn a blind eye if the more sensitive of us wore leggings to keep the worst of the chill away.

On this day I had forgone tights and simply chosen to wear a coat, trusting the fact that I would spend most of the day indoors. I stepped off the bus and passed the gate to Lillian, listening to a few girls chatting with each other about their holiday, and exclaiming about another's haircut. Why anyone would cut their hair shorter in this weather, I didn't know. But I was hardly one to comment, as I always had my hair curled and tied up with ribbons. It rarely did anything to keep the cold away.

The pathway from the gate towards school was not really crowded, nor was it empty. A few students matched my pace – a leisurely walk – and I nodded to what girls I recognized from my class or club as I approached the statue of Maria-sama. As I got closer, I recognized two girls already praying at the statue, and my lips curled into a smile.

Yumi stood, her back towards me, with Shimako, both praying at Maria-sama, as every student did upon arriving at and leaving school. Shimako noticed me first, turning to see me approach and then nudged Yumi with her elbow, causing the girl to glance up and find me a few feet away.

As her brown eyes lifted to meet mine, I could see the subtle shift in her expression. Her sleepiness and resignation at having to return to school, whether she enjoyed it or not, slowly melted away, and was replaced with relief, happiness, and something else I was surprised to find that I couldn't quite place.

I nodded as I stopped in front of my upperclassmen. "Onee-sama. Rosa Gigantea." I refrained from rolling my eyes as Yumi's face lit up at the term 'Onee-sama'.

As I wondered how long the girl would take to get used to the term, Shimako spoke, "Did you have a nice holiday, Touko-chan?"

I turned my attention towards the White Rose and considered my answer. Even though I was an accomplished actress and tell a convincing lie, I never really liked to. It was partly due to how I was raised, but also just never found it worthwhile to lie to those I found myself spending time with. Not only that, but considering the fact that Shimako was Noriko's Grande Soeur, it seemed to behoove me to lie about my holiday to the older girl.

"There were times I would say were not very enjoyable." I finally said, silently referring to the fact that my parents and I still haven't made any headway into my future. "But overall I would say it was nice. I was able to spend time with my Onee-sama, and that made up for the less-than enjoyable aspects of the holiday."

I noticed Yumi's face take on a completive expression at my words, likely thinking about my situation at having run away at the onset of the vacation which started this whole thing between us. I wondered for a moment about how much she actually knew. If she was aware of why I had run away, then she certainly hadn't mentioned otherwise.

Just as my mind threatened to take a dark turn, brought on by the idea of Yumi taking me of as her Soeur out of pity, Shimako reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder, jerking my attention back towards her.

"Well, I can understand not everything being perfect in life. But as long as you have friends, and people you love," She flicked her eyes towards Yumi, who smiled softly at her words. "Then they can make even the worst situations bearable. I am truly happy you two because Soeurs, and wish you a wonderful future together. You two really complement each other."

It was generally the same thing Sachiko had told us a couple days ago, and for a moment I wondered if the older students had learned to say something like this when their friends or Soeurs found Soeurs of their own. It must have been the only explanation. Regardless, I nodded my thanks and turned my attention back to Yumi, raising my eyebrow in question at her curious expression.

The older girl blinked twice, seemingly to pull herself out of whatever thought she was having, and suddenly, she swiveled her attention back to Shimako.

"Shimako-san," She said. "We have a Yamayurikai meeting after classes today, don't we?"

"I believe so, Yumi-san." The girl replied. "But it will be very short… just long enough to catch up on the Holiday and brief the others on the next month or two. I think the Valentine's Day event will be mentioned."

"I see…" Yumi said slowly, and turned her attention back to me; her expression suddenly intense, determined. I blinked at her, surprised by her sudden shift in mood. What was she trying to tell me? Her eyes, flicking back and forward between mine with intent, were clearly trying to convey some sort of message, and I just wasn't picking up on it. I narrowed my eyes at my Soeur, my patience as her silent message running thin.

She seemed to finally understand that I wasn't getting it, and she smiled at me. "Would you like to come to the meeting with me, Touko-chan? Afterwards, if you have time, we could relax and have some tea. Just the two of us." Her offer was nonchalant and friendly, but I had spent enough time around her recently to pick up the subtle inflections of her tone and her true meaning behind her words.

Suddenly, it occurred to me. Her sudden expression, the obvious intent to invite me to have tea after hours at the Rose Mansion when everyone had gone home, and the determined look in her eyes.

I returned her smile, my mind reaching the same conclusion as I'm sure she had.

"I would love that, Onee-sama."

As Yumi and I matched each other's suddenly heated stares, Shimako clapped her hands together happily.

"It's lovely to see the two of you get on so well together!"

0 – 0 – 0

"Well, I think that about wraps things up then. Don't forget that the election information meeting it tomorrow. Be sure to attend if you plan to run for the next years' Yamayurikai positions."

As Sachiko stood and pronounced the meeting over, there was the bustle of movement around the table as everyone stood to gather their own things.

The meeting went off pretty much how Shimako had predicted that morning. The main topic of the meeting was that the very next day, the hopefuls for next year's Rosa Chinensis, Foetida and Gigantea were to sit in a meeting with the faculty to learn about the process to elect the future members of the Yamayurikai. Noriko and I were told that we, as first years, were still allowed to attend in case we were interested in the positions… but neither she nor I wanted to step on our Grande Soeur's shoes in this case.

After that, everyone gave a little information as to their holiday – many of us shared the same story of the New Year's party at Sachiko's house – and gave small hints into their Christmas with their families.

I may have neglected to mention how mine went. Whether or not this went unnoticed, I cared not. I simply confirmed that Yumi offered me her Rosary on Christmas Eve, which everyone was generally aware of by now, and accepted their congratulations.

After the meeting, Noriko bounded up to me, her smile wide and nearly-infectious, and pulled me into a hug. I returned my friend's embrace, actually touched at her pleased reaction to my new status as Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, and nodded to Rei as she clapped her hand on my shoulder. Yoshino's cheeky grin made me double take, as I wondered how much she knew about mine and Yumi's relationship until she jabbed Yumi in the ribs good-naturedly, saying something about how she was wondering how long it would take before I 'wore Yumi-san down'.

Whatever that meant.

One by one, everyone left the Rose Mansion, until all that was left was myself, Yumi and Sachiko.

"Will you two be staying longer?" Rosa Chinensis asked as she put her things away into her bag.

Yumi nodded from her place at the kitchenette in the corner of the room. Noriko and I had been delegated to washing the teacups from our meeting, but to my consternation, Yumi had insisted on doing the washing this time. I had argued against it, but she had been insistent.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Yumi said. "I thought it would be nice for Touko-chan and I to stay a little while longer and chat." She peered in my direction from the corner of her eye, and I nodded from my seat. I had chosen to try and finish reading the screenplay I had started over the break while waiting for everyone to leave. As it was, with everyone talking to me, I hadn't gotten very far.

"That sounds lovely." Sachiko said, smiling softly. "Then I shall leave you two alone, and hope to see you tomorrow. Gokigenyou."

"Of course. Gokigenkou, Onee-sama." Yumi said.

I also stood from my seat, dipping my head. "Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama."

And with a final smile and a wave, Sachiko left, shutting the door quietly behind her. I listened to her steps faded as she walked down the stairs, and then a few more paces to the door of the Rose Mansion. Another moment and the sound of the front door opening and closing reached us.

And then Yumi and I were alone.

As I carefully slipped my bookmark into my script – I feared it would take me quite a long time to actually finish it – I dropped the book in my bad and slid the whole thing under the table. Then, standing, I turned to regard my Soeur.

Yumi stood at the kitchenette, finishing her task of washing the teacups and putting them away in the cabinet. She flicked her eyes at me as she dried and put away the china, and smiled as she reached up, putting a cup on the highest shelf, the top of her uniform riding up slightly with the movement. I felt my eyes narrow as the slightest expanse of skin could be seen just above her skirt, and felt a prickle along the back of my neck as I realized Yumi was doing this on purpose.

"Taking your time, aren't you, Onee-sama?" I asked shortly.

"If you're going to do something, you may as well do it right."

I felt my lips twitch at her matter-of-fact tone. "Wise words. I'll do well to remember them."

Yumi nodded decisively, the last teacup clinking as she stowed it away, shutting the cabinet door and shutting off the water. She then turned towards me and brushed her hands against her skirt.

"I know I said we could have tea and chat…" She suddenly said, having the grace to look at least a little chagrined. "But it seems I already put away all the teacups."

Big surprise there. No wonder Yumi had insisted on doing the washing up.

"I see." I said, nodding my head seriously as I took a step towards her. "It seems we will have to find something else to do, in that case."

"I guess so." Yumi said airily, shrugging her shoulders as she approached me. "What did you have in mind?"

I tapped my finger against my lip in thought. "I can think of a few things." I said. "But you may not approve of them."

Yumi stopped her approach, just out of arms reach from me, and tilted her head to the side. "Really? Are you thinking naughty things?"

The teasing tone in her voice made my lips curl into a smirk. "The naughtiest."

"Do those naughty things… include me?" She asked, her voice dropping in pitch slightly as she edged closer to me.

"Do you want them to include you?"

Yumi's eyes darkened slightly, her gaze never wavering from mine. Her tongues flicked out to swipe across her bottom lip, and she swallowed. "Yes."

At her acceptance, my smirk widened fully, and I stepped forward into Yumi's space. To her credit, she didn't back away as I stopped an inch away from her, and I couldn't help but realize that, barely a week or so ago, she would have flinched away from me at this distance.

"Then, Onee-sama, I want you to lock the door, and have a seat in that chair." I flicked my hands towards the chair I had vacated, and watched as Yumi blinked, my orders going through her mind. After a moment she nodded, and made to step away, only to stop as I closed the small gap between us and pressed my lips against hers.

She sighed heavily into my mouth, and I felt her lips part at once, her tongue intent on exploring my mouth. I didn't let it, however, as I pulled away almost as soon as I had started the kiss, stepping away from her.

"I… wha—" Yumi mumbled, her cheeks pinking noticeably as I backed away.

"Quickly, Onee-sama. Before I change my mind." I said simply, crossing my arms over my chest.

Yumi blinked twice, and set off towards the door, intent on following my instructions. I watched as she fumbled with the door before finally sliding the latch, locking us in and everyone else out, and then cross to my chair, planting herself firmly in the wooden seat.

"Now what?" She asked after smoothing out her skirt and turning head around to look at me.

"Face forward, Onee-sama." I said sharply, and Yumi jumped in her seat, her head snapping around so she looked away from me. "Good. Now, don't move from that spot."

After getting a nod in understanding and making sure Yumi wouldn't move, I approached her from behind, making sure to pace my steps so that they sounded slow, deliberate, and measured. With each footstep on the wooded floor, I saw Yumi flinch almost unnoticeably, as if she was fighting the urge to turn around and look at me. I would have to make sure she could control herself.

When I finally reached her I placed my hands on each of her shoulders. Yumi straightened as I touched her, and tilted her head slightly to the right in effort to touch her cheek to my hand. I allowed the action, and then leaned down to place my lips against the exposed side of her neck.

"Ah—" Yumi sucked in a sharp breath at the action, her whole body tensing. Her arms lifted to try and reach up to me, but I quickly slid my hands down her shoulders to her forearms and pinned them against the chair's armrests.

"Now, now, Onee-sama…" I murmured against her neck. I kissed the sensitive skin there again, eliciting another soft sigh from the girl's lips. "I didn't say anything about touching me, now, did I?"

Yumi let out a frustrated huff and her feet tapped on the floor quietly. "I can't help it, Touko-chan…" She muttered. "When you kiss me, I want to touch you. I can't help myself."

I placed another kiss against her neck, just below her ear, and then straightened. "Very well. If that is the case, I have an idea of how to solve that little problem."

Yumi watched me as I stepped out from behind her and moved in front of her chair, reaching out with my hands to touch the sides of her face. She leaned into my touch, her eyes fluttering shut as my fingers slid down her cheeks, her jaw and her neck, and then she blinked when my hands travelled down to the top of her uniform and began to undo her tie.

"Touko-chan?" She breathed, confused.

"We will be needing this, I should think, Onee-sama." And with deft, nimble fingers, I quickly unwound her necktie and tugged it free from her uniform. Her blush spread from her cheeks back towards her ears, and she swallowed. The irony of myself undoing her necktie, whereas Sachiko always tied the thing was not lost on me, and I smirked, watching as her eyes traced the movement of her tie as I twirled it around my fingers.

"What… are you going to do?" She asked.

"I am going to make sure you do not move." I said simply, and leaning down, I quickly wound the fabric of her necktie around her wrist and the armrest of the chair, twisting it in a knot and effectively binding her arm to the chair. The fact that Yumi did not fight me on this, or even seem to mind, made my smile even wider.

"What about the other one?" Yumi asked, a playful lilt to her voice.

In answer, I reached up and carefully unknotted my own necktie, working to bind Yumi's other arm as I had done the first. A few moments later, both of the older girl's arms were firmly secured to the chair, and she regarded me, her eyebrow cocked.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Don't make to gag you." I snapped, but without any real heat. At my words, Yumi blinked, her blush darkening slightly as the meaning behind my words occurred to her. Essentially, I had threatened to have her bound and gagged, and from her suddenly anxious expression, it seemed as though she was not adverse to the idea.

Mental note for the future.

"Well, now that  _that_  is taken care of…" I said, and without further prompting, I stepped forward and sunk myself in Yumi's lap, wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her.

Yumi groaned into the kiss immediately, her hear tilting to the side as our lips molded together gently. By this time, I was confident we had gotten used to kissing, and from the pleasant sounds leaking from Yumi's lips I peppered her mouth with kisses, it seemed she thought so as well.

I smiled in satisfaction when she grunted slightly, her arms working at her sides, but unable to pull free from her binds. But when it was clear she was stuck, she seemed to give up and concentrate on my kisses.

As we kissed my arms eventually worked their way from her shoulders down to her front, and plucked and pulled at her uniform. Yumi fidgeted underneath me, her head and shoulders shifting directions as she tried to adjust the angle she faced me with as best she could. After a few moments I leaned back, leveling my best faux-irritated stare at the girl under me.

She only grinned and winked at me. The  _cheek_!

Keeping my snarl in check I stood, unfurling my legs as I pulled away from Yumi, and ignored her slightly dejected expression as I leaned over to pick up my bag. I rummaged around it in silence for a moment, until pulling out my spare necktie. Yumi blinked as I stood, eyeing the piece of cloth in my fingers skeptically.

"Um… skipping why you have a second necktie for a moment… both of my arms are already pretty tied up." She said, her lips quirking slightly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "This is not for your arms, Onee-sama." I said, my tone clipped. "This is for your eyes."

At that, Yumi stared. Hey eyes flicked from mine, to the fabric in my hands, and then back. Her lips pursed, and her tongue darted out to sweep across her lips. After a long, silent moment, she nodded.

"Okay. Go ahead."

My frown melting away to a grin, I stepped forward and wound my spare necktie around Yumi's head, making sure to avoid her pig-tails, and tied a firm knot at the back of her head. When I stepped away again, the girls eyes were covered, and a quick wave in front of her face confirmed my suspicion that she couldn't see.

"Touko-chan?" She called softly.

In answer, I darted in close for a kiss. Yumi squeaked in surprise, but responded to my kiss readily enough, groaning in disappointment when my lips slid from her mouth to her jaw, but purred when I continued down to her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling as I went. I reveled in the little noises that Yumi made; she would gasp, hum, and sigh, each sound sending another shiver down my spine as recent memories of our time together flashed through my mind.

I wanted her, right here in the Rose Mansion. I wanted to touch her, and have her touch me at the same time. But propriety had to be observed. She helped me first at Sachiko's New Year's party with no ulterior motive other than to please me, and I was determined to repay the favor.

Pulling away from Yumi and wincing inwardly at the mournful whimper that spilled from her lips as I did so, I stepped back a pace and regarded the older girl.

"Touko-chan?" She asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"You look warm, Onee-sama." I observed softly, noting the girl's flushed cheeks from underneath her blindfold.

She pursed her lips, her head tilting towards me. "I… a little." She said.

"Then let me help you cool down." I said, and set to work unfastening the top buttons of her uniform. She sucked in a breath, and held it as I popped the first, then the second, and finally the third button, and then released it as I slipped the loosened uniform off her shoulder, pressing my lips against the skin of her collarbone.

"Touko-chan…" She murmured, fidgeting slightly against her binds. They held firm, and she sighed morosely. "I want to touch you."

"You don't get to touch me." I said simply, my tone curt and brooking no argument.

"Why not?" She whispered.

Instead of answering her, I slid her uniform down of her other shoulder and tugged both sides down, past her bra, so that it fell to her waist. She inhaled sharply and shivered, but likely not from the cold.

"Because it is my turn to touch you, Onee-sama." I finally said, reaching out to trail my fingers across her skin; her neck, her shoulders and arms, her bust, flicking across the soft material of her bra, and down to her stomach. I smiled when the muscles underneath the skin of her abdomen twitched at my touch, and leaned forward, so that my lips hovered just an inch or so from Yumi's.

"Don't you want me to touch you?"

Yumi exhaled the same breath she had taken moments before, and nodded. "Yes."

My smirk stretching, I pressed on. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Don't make me say it, Touko-chan."

"I want to hear to say it, Onee-sama."

She was silent for a long moment, during which time I stopped my fingers from their teasing. I sighed heavily, and was about to pull them away from the skin of her belly when she finally whispered,

"I… want you to touch me… down there."

I leaned just a hair closer, so that my lips brushed across hers in the barest of kisses. She breathed in heavily and exhaled, a whimper spilling out from her throat. "How badly to you want me to touch you?"

"So bad…" She whined, her legs moving underneath her so her thighs rubbed together. "I want you to touch me so bad, Touko-chan. I can't stand it."

I brushed my lips across hers again, but this time continued on towards her ear, she shivered when my breath swept across her skin, but otherwise kept perfectly still.

"I have a better idea…" I murmured, parting my lips and gently nibbling on her earlobe with my teeth. She flinched, fidgeting and whimpering, and breathed my name softly. "I have been wondering if the rest of you tasted as nice as your lips did… Would you like me to test that? Would you like me to taste you down there?"

To her credit, Yumi only paused for a split second before stammering a "Y-yes." into my ear.

It was all the permission I needed.

I dropped to my knees in front of Yumi and reached down to the hem of her skirt, pulling the thing up and towards her hips. As the creamy white skin of her legs and thighs was revealed to me, I found myself with a dry mouth, and a pounding heart. Her legs were flawless, if a little on the skinny side. But that was fine, as I was too. And as I bunched her skirt up around her hips and she lifted herself up to hold the material underneath her, I felt my smirk returning.

Her choice of underwear, if anything, was amusing.

"Really, Onee-sama?" I muttered, reaching out to hook my thumbs underneath the elastic of her –  _my_  – panties. They were the same exact pair I had given her during the party at Sachiko's house. I should know, I picked them out specifically at the store.

Yumi's face underneath her blindfold was beet red, clearly knowing what I was referring to. "W-well… they fit me." She explained meekly.

"Did you at least wash them?" I asked, wondering that myself.

"O-of course!" She said indignantly. Huh. I wouldn't have.

Shaking my head, I sighed heavily and pulled  _my_  panties down her legs, and dropping them down to her ankles. After some maneuvering, she managed to move her feet through the leg holes in them and I bunched the soft fabric in my hand, and slipped it in my pocket.

You never know when I may need them, after all.

Then, turning my attention back towards a deeply blushing Yumi, I pulled her knees apart and leaned forward. She seemed to tense more and more the closer I got to my goal, and by the time I finally reached the junction between her thighs, she was like a taut violin string set to snap. I smirked, and inhaled deeply. She smelled delicious, and was every bit as wet as I dreamed she would be.

"Touko-chan…" She whimpered, trembling slightly. Was she suddenly afraid? I peered up at her face through my eyelashes and tried to pick out her expression past her blindfold. But all I could see was her heavy blush, and her soft lips, parted slightly.

"Onee-sama," I said, noting that she twitched violently as my breath puffed against her center. "Are you sure you—"

"Just do it, Touko-chan." She suddenly hissed sharply, thrusting her hips out towards me, as if the action itself would clear away any doubts. In a way, I guess it did. "I can't wait anymore. I want to feel yo – ahn!

Any further demands from her were cut off as I pressed my mouth against her, my tongue darting out to taste every bit of her I could reach. She jerked under me and I reached up to wrap my hands around her thighs to keep her still. It only worked slightly, as she still fidgeted and squirmed as my lips molded against the moist flesh, sucking and puckering and stretching around her and licking every inch of her wetness. She tasted even better than she looked, and I groaned aloud as my tongue lapped up every drop of her.

"Touko-chan…" Yumi whimpered, her head lolling to the side as she sucked in heavy breath after breath. "Yes… Oh, God, yes."

As my tongue darted in and out, up and down, all around, she moved her hips, grinding into my face as I worked. She pulled and tugged at the binding on her arms, but they held firm, much to her apparent frustration.

She whined loudly when I dipped my tongue into the deepest part of her, and she bucked her hips against me, muttering a soft curse that was very unlike Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. I smirked against her crevice and pressed my attack, using the flat of my tongue to run it up the entire length of her, flicking it as I reached the end. As I did so, Yumi squealed sharply and arched her back, her legs raising to wrap around my head and I took that as my cue to increase my rhythm.

"Touko-chan," Yumi hissed, her head falling back and her hips pushing out towards me. "Don't stop. I'm – I'm almost there!"

Filled with determination to do right by Yumi, I worked my tongue with abandon. I swept it across her crevice, paying special attention to the point she seemed to respond to most as she bucked and keened as loudly as she could. I puckered my lips, molding my mouth around her and nibbled on her flesh, flicking my tongue through her pubic hair, and dug my nails into her thighs deeply, and finally, when I was sure she had just about reached her peak, I pressed my lips against her tightly and groaned aloud, feeling the vibration travel from my throat, past my lips and against her, stimulating as much of her sensitive, warm skin as I could.

She squealed again, arching her back and called out my name, her calves clutching me so tightly against her I could barely breathe, and when I could, it was all Yumi's scene I tasted.

She tasted absolutely wonderful.

Almost as soon as I had started, it seemed to finish, and Yumi collapsed against the chair, breathing heavily and her legs twitching slightly. I kneeled back, reaching to swipe my arm across my face, not really minding the fact that my face must look quite the sight; having been practically covered in Yumi's wetness. Regardless, I removed what I could from my cheeks and jaw, and wiped my arm on my uniform.

I would wash it later.

I took me a few moments to climb to my feet and brush off my skirt, and then another to reach around Yumi's head to untie her blindfold. When I did, I blinked at the suddenly dark took that had taken over the girl's face. She stared up at me with intense, focused eyes. And I couldn't help but be taken aback by the look. It was new… and arousing.

But I was determined to forgo my own needs if it meant I pleased Yumi. It was only right, after all.

"How was it, Onee-sama?" I asked, curious as to how I did for my first time doing that sort of thing.

"Untie me, Touko-chan." Yumi whispered qiuetly. Her eyes watched me, unblinkingly, and followed as I leaned down and worked at my knots. They had tightened with her struggling, and it took me a little longer than I would have liked to properly untie them, but eventually I finished and held out Yumi's tie for her to take when, surprisingly, she slapped my hand away.

I blinked, shocked, as Yumi stood, slightly shakily for a moment, and then straightened and turned her complete and utter attention on me. I only had a split second warning before she lurched forward and took me in her arms, pushing me so that I fell, my back hitting to table as I sprawled out on the wooden surface.

The table in the second floor of the Rosa Mansion was old and sturdy; oak – built to last. It didn't even wobble in the slightest as Yumi crawled on the table and straddled me, her legs on either side of my thighs, pinning me in place.

I swallowed, my heart leaping into my throat. "O-onee-sama." I stuttered, my eyes widening as I took in the expression that darkened Yumi's face. Her lips were tight, drawing a thin pink line across her face. Her eyes were hard, dark brown orbs that smoldered down at me. She breathed in and out heavily through her nose, as if she couldn't quite decide to speak or not.

In the end, her lips pulled apart and the smile she showed me was equally unsettling and foreboding. She leaned forward and, instead of kissing me, went straight for my ear. I tensed when I felt her tongue flick out and lightly touch my earlobe.

"Don't you dare think you can get away with making me feel that way and then just leave it like that." She murmured, her tone menacing and full of dark promise. "You don't get to do that. Not now."

I shivered underneath the girl, trying to lift my arms to push her away, but not having the strength to follow through.

I wanted her to touch me, I truly did. I wanted her to please me as I had, and feel her inside me, writhing and probing, twisting and curling her long fingers in my deepest parts. But I also wanted to show Yumi that I could repay her for her actions during the New Year's Party.

Pursing my lips, I met Yumi's stare. "You do not have to, Onee-sama." I said, only partially meaning it. "I am perfectly fine—"

Anything further I would have said was cut off as Yumi crushed her lips against mine. The force she pushed upon me, and her suddenly roaming hands on my chest, under my uniform, and slipping under my bra, it was all it took to break my already thin resolve, and I met Yumi's display of passion with an equally aggressive one of my own.

My legs wound around Yumi's waist, holding her close even as her hand slipped underneath the waistband of my skirt, and with a little squirming it was easy to maneuver our position on the table to have Yumi nudge my panties aside and bury her fingers in my wetness. I groaned, hummed and gasped as she slipped one finger deep inside me, pulled out and then added a second. It only took a moment to adjust to the more-than-welcome intrusion, and after the initial shock at the older girl's uncharacteristic aggressiveness, I was more than willing to accept all she had to offer.

As I writhed and ground my hips against Yumi's hand, I raised my arm and dug my nails into the skin of Yumi's back – her uniform was still bunched around her waist – and my body seemed to sing with the slightly pained hiss that erupted from Yumi's lips as I raked my nails down her back.

"More." I whimpered desperately as Yumi's fingers sunk deep inside me.

Yumi obliged, increasing the tempo at which she worked her wonderful magic on me. My voice rose in pitch as her hand sped up, and one of my hands travelled to her head, burying my fingers in her hair. When she hit a particularly sensitive point with her hand I squealed, bucking my hips furiously and tugging roughly at her hair for something – anything – to distract me from reaching my peak too soon.

Unfortunately, either I was already too aroused from my earlier efforts on Yumi, or maybe that Yumi was particularly skilled at her task, I climaxed all too quickly. I cried out as my body tensed, a delicious and molten ball of pleasure crumbling in my belly as my body reacted to Yumi's ministrations. My hands clenched tightly, almost painfully in Yumi's hair and the soft skin of her back. My toes curled, my legs still wrapped around her waist. And the high-pitched whine that spilled from my lips was something I had never made before.

It was the best orgasm I had even had.

As I collapsed on the table Yumi lay atop me, panting equally as heavily as I was, her dark eyes boring down into mine. Many people have said that Yumi Fukuzawa's face could betray her emotions, as she seemed to be able to hide her emotion form her face. That she always showed everything she was feeling or thinking on her face at every given time.

And that that moment, all I could see I her face was that she wanted me. All of me.

As I reached up and grabbed the back of her head to pull my Soeur back down for a kiss, I hissed out, " _More_."

Yumi and I gave it all we had.

0 – 0 – 0

**_End of Chapter 5_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: On the table of the Rose Mansion. Classy.
> 
> I'm kind of thinking the panties will be a recurring thing in this fic. Heh.
> 
> ***Will work for glomps***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This thing gets dark. Each chapter, as a rule, will have adult themes, including sexual situations, kink, and frickafrak (Fifty Shades of Yumi?). Each chapter will have warnings at the beginning detailing the kinks involved. If any of the kinks mentioned are a possible trigger for you: PLEASE do not read. Also, please no kink-shaming or flaming for the sake of flaming. Don't wanna read? By all means, I will not be offended.
> 
> Wow. A super-duper long chapter. As in chapter two, I simply did not know how to best break this chapter up. I wanted to split it into two smaller chapters, but A: I knew the readers would likely prefer a longer chapter as opposed to two smaller ones, and B: the content simply wouldn't have worked in two chapters. So, end result is a mega-long chapter filled with yummi kink (Hah. Get it? Yummi.) and our favorite Soeurs.
> 
> Here's where is started to get into the darker content I have been hinting at. Now that the happy-wai~ we're in a relationship-kyaa~ period is over, Touko's angst is going to return in full force, and Yumi will be getting swept along for the ride. Should be fun.
> 
> Woo! A lot of stuff going on! So exciting!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Teasing, Exhibitionist Tendencies, Shaved Pubic Hair, Fingering, Brief Nipple Play, Brief Angry Sex, Consent, Complete Submission, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Face Sitting, Sixty-Nining. Also, adolescent relations (of course).

0 – 0 – 0

**Chapter 6**

0 – 0 – 0

In a school filled entirely with women, one would think big, important news would travel fast. I hadn't been part of the Lillian High School division at the time, but I heard when Sachiko had first offered her Rosary to Yumi, it seemed as though by the very next day every student and member of the staff were aware that  _something_  had happened. They might have not known what, but it was almost as if they could sense something happened between the two girls, and being girls themselves, they could put two and two together.

The 'Yellow Rose Revolution' that occurred shortly thereafter seemed to garner much of the same attention in the eyes of the student body. Such a juicy piece of gossip like Rose Foetida en Bouton's Rosary being returned by her kind, sweet and loving Soeur and cousin was the kind of news that would fill the pages of the school newspaper and student's gossip columns for weeks.

Many other happenings around Lillian were treated in much of the same way; a new Soeur was chosen by a popular Onee-sama, drama between friends – romantic or otherwise – and lovers, and even the more seedy occurrences most of us tended to turn a blind eye too around the halls of Lillian. If something new and interesting happened, it was only a matter of time before the entire school as aware.

Which was why, when the whispers started to float up around me like the cold, wet haze of a mid-winter morning, all wondering if it was true that Rosa Chinensis en Bouton had offered me her Rosary and accepted me as her Petite Soeur, I was honestly surprise it had taken as long as it had for the Lillian rumor mill to catch on.

I had never been the most popular girl in my class. I tended to keep to myself most of the time, and generally only spoke when spoken to aside from my time in the acting club, when I was often more vocal than usual. It was relatively normal for me to just go with the flow, and just let things happen, only taking action when something directly affects me, or things I cared about. Unfortunately, most of the time when that happens I tended to act a bit rashly, and end up hindering more than helping.

Maybe my current issue with my family had something to do with that.

Usually the only people I conversed with during and between classes were Noriko and Kanako, who had started to spend more time around me recently. Noriko, as my best friend and now fellow Rose Bouton – I was Yumi's Soeur, but the concept was the same – of course had been talking to me ever since the first day. Kanako had only started talking to me in the past few months, mainly due to our mutual acquaintance in Yumi herself.

But when the other girls in class, as well as from other classes, started murmuring about something they heard from someone else, who heard from  _someone else_ , that they had heard that their _friend_ said they saw me walking conspicuously close to Rose Chinensis en Bouton, it was all I could do to ignore the stares and rubber-necking as I tried to eat my lunch in peace.

Noriko, and by extension Kanako – who figured out what had happened simply by being so close to me – did what they could to try and distract me. But eventually, even they had given up trying to block me from the girls gathering around the door to the hallway and the not-so-quiet whispers permeating the room like a knife through butter.

_"Hey, hey… have you heard?"_

_"—Rose Chinensis en Bouton!"_

_"—Kyaa—!"_

_"Touko-san…"_

_"What did she see in her?"_

_"She's always so cold."_

_"—doesn't talk to anyone—"_

_"What is Yumi-sama thinking…?"_

It was all the same, over and over again. For three days straight, in following the election information meeting earlier that week when I had specifically stopped by to wish Yumi luck along with Noriko, who had wished the same of her own Grande Soeur, my surprising gesture of solidarity for my Onee-sama seeming to be all the fuel needed to light up a new, tasty bonfire of gossip around the whole school. It was irritating. It was unneeded. It was immature.

And as of yet, no one had actually come up to simply ask me if it were true.

When I had mentioned to Yumi about it the girl simply smiled, chagrined, and told me "If you are asked about it, just answer in the simplest way possible. There was no sense in beating around the bush, and filling their heads with needless ideas and thoughts."

From the way she had told me and the slight sparkle of mirth in her eyes, I sort of got the feeling that Sachiko had told Yumi much the same the previous year. Again, wisdom the older students passed on to the younger ones.

But, as I chewed away my irritation on the inside of my lip, Noriko softly talking with Kanako beside me after we finished lunch, I inwardly wondered if any of the other students of Lillian would ever work up the courage to just  _ask_ , instead of letting the rumor grow and fester amongst themselves.

Was I that unapproachable?

Or what is something else? Was Yumi, being as popular and liked as she was not only as Sachiko's Soeur, but also because she was  _Yumi Fukuzawa_ , Rose Chinensis en Bouton, whom everyone seemed to like and, unless I misunderstood the word around campus, who was the most popular out of the Rose Trio consisting of Yoshino, Shimako and Yumi herself, simply unsuited to me? Or rather, was I unsuitable to be the girl's Petite Soeur?

The thought, unwelcome though it was, settled uncomfortably in my stomach. It was clear that I was very different from Yumi. She was nice, approachable, and had a friendly, open face. Everyone liked her, and while she had average grades, it was part of her charm. On the other hand, I was the opposite; closed off, taciturn, not very approachable, prickly at times – I accepted that a while ago – and only having a few friends.

So, were we so different that everyone just couldn't fathom that the girl would possibly want to ask me to be her Soeur? Well, she had. I didn't know why. I still didn't fully understand why she did what she did. But, the fact was there: Yumi had asked me to be her Soeur.

And that was that. It was done, no matter what the rest of the student body thought about it. Yumi and I had our arrangement, and there was no changing that. I agreed to be her Soeur, and she agreed to be mine. In  _all things_.

Nodding stiffly to myself in reassurance, I settled in my desk to pick up from where I had left off on my script, when I felt a touch on my shoulder.

"Touko-san."

I blinked, lifting my eyes to find Noriko gesturing with her index finger towards the door. I turned, my eyebrows lifting into my bangs when I saw Yumi standing in the doorway, leaning in slightly past the doorjamb, her eyes locked onto me and a pretty grin on her face.

Despite my dismal mood, just the sight of the girl was enough to lift my spirits enough to force a small smile and stand. Ignoring the hushed murmurs and serrupticious stares from our onlookers, not to mention the gaggle of girls hovering around Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, I greeted my Soeur, a slightly malicious idea quickly forming in my head.

"Good afternoon, Yumi-sama." I said simply, wincing inwardly as the entire room and hallway seemed to gasp audibly as one. If they had been expecting me to refer to the girl as 'Onee-sama', then would be disappointed. If they chose to not approach me to confirm the rumor, then I would not let them confirm it indirectly, either. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Her eyes flicking around the group of girls no longer even attempting to pretend to be eavesdropping around them, Yumi eyed me curiously. When I refused to show even a hint of what I was thinking, she simply shrugged. "I just wanted to stop by on the way back to my class, Touko-chan." She said. "It's awfully busy around here, isn't it?"

I sent a flat stare back at the girl. Was she being coy on purpose, or was she honestly that naïve? Regardless, her presence – pleasant though it was – allowed me the opportunity I had been waiting for. "Yes, it seems like there are more students around here than usual." I said simply. "Anyway, thank you for coming by. I was actually hoping to find out if you were free this weekend." The small, irritating titter of an onlooker rose up from the group, and I squashed the reaction to scowl at the buzzing sound.

Yumi blinked owlishly at my question, her lips parting ever so slightly in surprise. "Me? I think so." She tilted her head to the side. "Did you have something in mind?"

Nodding slightly, I forced a pleasant smile. "My… parents have extended an invitation for you to visit my home for dinner sometime. If you are free tomorrow night, I think they would love to have you."

Smiling, Yumi dipped her head. "Ah. Yea. You came over to my house for dinner, so it would make sense for me to visit you. Are you sure this weekend is alright?"

"Of course, Yumi-sama." Again, at my seemingly normal way of addressing the girl, another collective gasp shuddered through the room. This time I didn't hide my scowl. It disappeared almost immediately though, and I sighed. "If you would rather do something else, I would be more than happy to—"

"No!" Yumi cut me off sharply, taking a small step towards me. "I'd like to. I haven't met your family yet, and it sounds like it might be fun." Then, her grin returning, she stepped back. "We'll, um, talk more about it after school, alright?"

"Very well." I nodded.

"Have a nice afternoon, Touko-chan." Yumi raised her hand in a small wave, and turned away, the group of girls parting to let her walk through them like some kind of mythical prophet crossing the sea.

I watched her go for a few moments, and then, ignoring the suddenly palpable tension in the hallway directed towards me, slid the classroom door shut and returned to my desk where Noriko and Kanako waited.

Once I sat and made to pick up my manuscript, Kanko blurted, "You do realize that you two pretty much set the entire school to internally combust, right?"

I couldn't help the smirk that flickered across my lips. "That was the plan, Kanako-san. After all, if I must suffer with their insistent meandering and inability to actually find fact to back up rumors, then I may as well make them suffer as well."

"By not just ending the speculation right then and there? Nothing was stopping you from calling her your 'Onee-sama'." Noriko pointed out, but I could tell she had found the situation funny as well.

I shrugged, flipping open the cover of my book and finding the past I last read. "A girl has to take amusement from where available, after all."

0 – 0 – 0

Yumi arrived at my home precisely at seven. Her punctuality was surprising, but even more so was the overnight bag – the same one she had taken to Sachiko's house for the New Year's party – she carried over one shoulder. I raised my eyebrow at her, my silent question obvious as she lingered in my front door, dressed in a heavy, cream-colored sweater, a thigh-length denim skirt and warm looking leggings.

Grinning guiltily at my stare, Yumi shrugged. "I just thought I would come prepared. You know, in case I ended up staying late… or something." She hefted the bag for emphasis.

I would have commented on the older girl's presumption, if I hadn't secretly wanted her to stay over as well. As it happened, I simply nodded my acceptance and praised Yumi on her foresight.

Her smile firmly in place, Yumi demurely entered my home and changed to the indoor shoes I offered her. "Are your parents here?" She asked, adjusting her bag around her shoulder.

"Yes. They are finishing the preparations for dinner, and are very excited to meet you. Would you like to put your bag in my room?"

Yumi cut her eyes to me as we left the entryway and entered a hallway. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. We can stop by there on the way to the dining room."

The detour by my room was actually quite out of the way, as my room was on the far side of the house, whereas the dining room was close to the kitchen on the complete opposite end. As a girl I had lamented being so far from the kitchen, but quickly got used to the two minutes from my room to grab a snack white doing homework. Yumi didn't say anything, however, and simply followed me at a leisurely pace until we reached my room.

"After you." I said, opening the door to let us in.

Yumi's lips quirked up slightly as she walked past me, and silently explored my room, her bag clutched loosely in her fingers. She circled around the room, spacious and neat, taking note of the few framed pictures on my dresser – one of myself and Noriko and the other of a slightly younger me with my parents – and my desk. She passed by my bed with an unreadable glance in my direction, and then, surprisingly, sat down on my tidily made bed with a breathy grunt.

"Come here, Touko-chan." She said, patting the soft, light blue quilt that covered my blanked softly.

Arching my eyebrow, I approached the girl, stopping a foot away with my hands on my hips. "Comfortable, Onee-sama?"

The small, knowing grin she sent back at me was all-too telling, and I felt the familiar sensation of arousal crawl into my belly like a parasite, its claws slowly poisoning me from inside out. I swallowed, feeling the skin around my eyes tighten and my limbs tingle as I regarded Yumi, my lips parting ever so slightly.

Letting her overnight bag fall unceremoniously to the ground, Yumi reached out and balled her fist in the front of my sweater. I blinked at the sudden action, but felt my lips curl into an expectant smirk as I felt the insistent tug on my front, Yumi's silent plea for me to close the distance between us.

I was only too happy to oblige.

I lurched forward, shoving Yumi in the chest to push her back on the bed, and deftly clambered after her, my legs straddling her as she did to me only days ago during our little 'tryst' in the Rose Mansion. She seemed to recall that day as I adjusted my position above her, as she chuckled, "The tables have turned, haven't they, Touko-chan?"

"Be quiet, Onee-sama." I muttered, crushing my lips against hers without further ado. She sighed through her nose, her back arching so her chest rubbed against mine through our sweaters, and my modest breasts tingled from the friction and excitement. Her hands came up and wound around my head, one cupping the back of my neck and the other burying in my hair, her fingers winding themselves in the strands to be forever lost in my thin, brown strands.

"I've been thinking about you all week long." Yumi murmured between our kisses, her eyes fluttering somewhere between open and shut, her breaths staccato. I felt her leg lift to hook over my hip, and I groaned audibly as the feeling off my hips grinding against Yumi's in a way made the writhing creature in my belly snarl and hiss.

My senses were on fire from too much overload; the scent of Yumi's hair and skin, the taste of her lips and the feel of her body shifting and moving underneath me, the sound of her hitched breathing in my ears, it was all I could do to keep from crying out in sheer relief as the irritation that had been steadily building in me all week – from the moment we had parted on Monday after our time together in the Rose Mansion – burst like a soap bubble, and at that moment, all I wanted to do what have Yumi, right there on my bed.

"I want you." I hissed out softly. When Yumi stiffened beneath me, I clung to her desperately, my face buried in her neck to inhale more of her arousing, maddening scent. "I want to so badly, Onee-sama. You make to want to do such things to you."

"What kinds of things?" Yumi murmured back, gently stroking my hand down my neck to my upper back, and up again. "Tell me, Touko-chan. What do you want to do to me?"

I shuddered, the sheer thought of what I wanted from Yumi, whether I could think of them or couldn't, flashed through my head and I choked out a barely audible, "Everything. I want to do everything to do. I want to touch you, to kiss you, to taste you… to do horrible, dirty things to you." When she didn't respond, I clutched her tighter to me. "Tell me, Onee-sama. Am I a bad person?"

"No, Touko-chan." Yumi whispered, the movement from her shaking her head jostling me slightly. "You aren't a bad person. I… I want those things, too."

Blinking, I lifted my head and stared at the girl, my eyes wide. "You do? You don't… care that I feel this way?"

Again she shook her head, her eyes shining in determination. "Not at all. I told you if you have naughty thoughts, I want them to include me. I want you to touch me, and I want to touch you, as well. If you want to kiss me… to… to taste me…" Her cheeks darkened with the lightest of blushes. "Then I want to taste you, too."

"But…" I swallowed heavily. "What if I don't want to stop at the naughty things? What if… what if I want more?"

"Then don't." Yumi said simply. As my mouth fell open, Yumi pulled my head back down to rest in the crook of her neck. "Then don't stop. I don't know what exactly you are thinking, Touko-chan, but I know you wouldn't hurt me. I told you I would be whatever you wanted me to be. And if that means letting you do—" She licked her lips, sounding much less nervous that I felt she should have been talking about this otherwise. "Horribly dirty things to me… then okay. I told you, I want it. All of it."

I was, for perhaps the first time in my life, speechless. All I could do was lay there, inhaling Yumi's scent, each breath doing more and more to turn my blood to fire in my veins. I trembled slightly, my arousal still running rampant through my body, but could not bring myself to do anything about it with the weight of Yumi's admission keeping me at bay.

She wanted me. She trusted me. She wasn't disgusted with my wants and thoughts, even though they were unbecoming of a lady – let alone a student such as me – and had no place in any healthy relationship. She accepted and wanted it all.

_Why? Why me, when we were so clearly different? Why did she choose me, when everyone clearly though she deserved better? Better than a false Matsudaira…_

My lips curling in frustration, I tried to think of something – anything – to say, to make my trepidations known. But before I could even voice my thoughts, even though I may or may not ever get any sort of answer, Yumi shifted underneath me, her hips grinding up between my own, and I hissed aloud.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Yumi whispered into my ear. Her breath puffed at the sensitive skin and the hair at the back of my neck stood on end. "About horrible, dirty things?"

I groaned, my lips pulling back as I raked my teeth along the thin column of Yumi's throat, eliciting a soft warble from her next to my ear. "Do you want to know?" I muttered, my voice laced with intent. Whatever it was that I wanted to say, to ask her, I decided it could wait until later.

"Yes." She breathed back.

My hands worked their way from their place holding her close to me, so that they trailed down her torso and wormed underneath her sweater, one snaking up to brush the underside of her breast, and the other slipping under the elastic of her panties. Her loud, plaintive mewl at my touch only served to encourage the pool of wetness that settled deliciously between my thighs.

"Do you want to know the horrible, dirty, degrading things I want to do to you, Onee-sama?"

" _Yes."_ Yumi whined, her voice tumbling slowly from her lips like the groan of a dying woman. "I want to know. I want it. Tell me, please."

Swallowing, I reached down and brushed the tips of my fingers over the top of Yumi's mound, and just as her whimper reached my ears and my fingers moved to probe deeper, darker places, the moment was ruined monumentally by the sudden loud, and painfully jarring sound of knocking at my door.

"Touko? Are you in here?"

I snarled, biting back a curse as I lurched away from Yumi like I was burned. She yelped loudly, scrambling atop my bed to sit up, her back against the wall. I shot to my feet and, sending a mournful gaze at my blushing Onee-sama, I righted my clothes and moved to answer the door.

My mother, her polite smile on her face, stood waiting for me patiently on the other side. "Are you and Yumi-chan ready for dinner?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." I said simply, willing the blush to burn itself out from my face as quickly as possible. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Excellent. We'll see you in a few minutes." Her smile never wavering, likely in excitement about finally getting to meet the prodigal 'Onee-sama' that offered her Rosary to her daughter, my mother nodded and turned, making her way down the hallway in the direction of the dining room.

After the woman rounded the corner and disappeared, I shut the door and exhaled slowly, the anxiousness at what had just happened working its way through my body. I turned back towards my bed to find Yumi still there, slowly and meticulously fixing her sweater and skirt.

Once presentable, Yumi stood, sending a shaky but wide grin up at me. "We keep getting interrupted like this." She giggled, but even I could tell it was forced.

"So it would seem." I said shortly. I huffed silently, crossing my arms over my chest in irritation. I was angry, embarrassed and horribly aroused, but also knew if we didn't meet my parents for dinner soon, they would start to wonder. There was nothing for it, and I sighed, my irritation obvious. "We had better go, Onee-sama."

Nodding, Yumi stepped forward to move around me, but I snatched out my hand to ball it around the front of her sweater, much as she had done to me minutes before. Before she could even squeak in surprise, I pulled Yumi towards me and pressed her lips to mine in a short, but fierce kiss.

"We'll continue this later." I said upon breaking my mouth from hers. "Don't forget."

Her eyes flashing, Yumi's lips curled into a small, but familiar grin. "As if I could possibly forget."

0 – 0 – 0

Dinner with my parents was always a simple thing. We tried to eat together as a family whenever possible, ever since I was a girl. As I got older and I became preoccupied with club activities and other things, it simply became a rarer occurrence when the three of us could find the time to sit down and eat. My mother and father also could hold some of the blame, as they had become busier as I got older. Recently, we could only manage to find one or two nights a week to eat dinner together, and the rest of the week only one or two of us eating at the same time.

Special occasions could happen though, and for those we always tried to make time. Holidays and birthdays were a good example. My new Grande Soeur coming over for dinner was another.

My parents had gone all out with the spread. My mother, being a passable cook with my father's help, went ahead and prepared a western influenced dinner; roast beef with gravy, potatoes, salad and steamed vegetables, a small fruit salad for each of us, and my parents even broke into a bottle of red wine. They really pulled out all the stops, and as we tucked into the meal I wondered if they even remembered I didn't like to drink wine all that much.

I was still annoyed from being interrupted in my room, but still dutifully smiled and included myself on conversations when prompted. It wouldn't do to take out my frustration on my parents, and much less so with Yumi watching, so I could only 'suck it up', as it were, and play the good girl for a while.

"So, Yumi-chan," My mother started speaking once we had been eating for a few minutes. "Tell us about yourself. We are really excited to get to know you."

Yumi, blinking widely and setting her fork down, blushed. "There's not much to know about me." She mumbled softly.

I arched my eyebrow at the girl beside me. Her tone, something I had gotten somewhat used to hearing in the past couple of weeks, had suddenly and surprisingly reverted to how she had been before – back before she was my Grande Soeur and she always would tip-toe around me, like she was afraid of making a big mistake. Or that she had nothing to add to a conversation, simply preferring to sit on the sidelines and observe.

Had I noticed that, in the short time between now and then, Yumi's way of interacting with me had changed so much? That she had – rather quickly – started to become much more frank about what she wanted and thought? Perhaps. But it was a good change as far as I was concerned, and the fact that Yumi had chosen to be more up front with me about her wants and desires only made things easier on our relationship.

It was a good thing.

"You chose Touko to be your Soeur," My mother tried again, her smile never wavering. "That makes you special to us, as well as her."

"T-thank you." Yumi managed a small smile, poking her fork into her food.

My father tried to join in. "What is it your parents do, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi blinked. "Well, my father owns his own architecture business, and my mother is… more of a stay-at-home kind of woman."

Nodding, my mother hummed agreeably. "I can understand that. Any siblings?"

"I have a little brother." Yumi replied.

"I thought he was your twin." I said suddenly, my tone conversational.

Snorting, Yumi sent me a look. "There is some debate on that subject."

Amused, my mother and father chuckled softly. After a moment, my mother took a bite of beef, chewed and swallowed. "Can I ask how you two knew each other?"

Yumi and I exchanged a glance, and at her shrug, I deemed to answer the question. "As I am related to Onee-sama's Grande Soeur, it was only natural that she and I become acquainted early in the year."

My mother blinked and, while my father tilted his head in confusion, seemed to put two and two together in her head. "Related… it wouldn't be Sachiko-chan, would it?"

"The very same." I nodded, pleased that my mother was able to reach the correct conclusion so easily. As Sachiko's mother was my mother's own cousin, making Sachiko my second cousin. It was a bit of a useless term, really, but it still made us family. I trusted my mother to make the distinction well enough, and took pride in the wide smile she beamed at us from across the table.

"Wow… that is incredible." She said happily. "That makes you even more part of the family, Yumi-chan."

Grinning bashfully, Yumi nodded. "I'd like to think so." She said softly, her eyes shifting to mine. "I care about both Sachiko-sama and Touko-chan. I am happy to have both of them in my life."

I narrowed my eyes a fraction at her words. They were much the same as what she had told me during the New Year's Party, when I asked her if she treasured our relationship more than her's and Sachiko's. She had told me, at the time, that she thought of them both equally, but differently, and I had taken her words to heart, not really minding because our relationship – physical though it was – was wholly  _different_ than hers with Sachiko. And now, here she was again, telling my parents something very similar. I could tell it was for their benefit, and they should treat her words as such.

But there was also something in the way she looked at me just then. Something hidden in her eyes, brown and glittering, as though she wanted to tell me something, and only me. Her lips curled softly, as though she wanted to smile and laugh at the same time, but could only manage as such in mixed company. The skin between her eyes – just above the bridge of her nose – crinkled slightly, and I found myself staring at her, transfixed, as though hers was the only face I could, or wanted to, see for the rest of my life.

When my mother's voice called out to me, jarring my attention away from Yumi's face, I was only just able to keep my snarl from breaking the peaceful atmosphere of dinner.

"So, tell me Touko, does this mean that you will be spending less time participating in the drama club?"

Sighing inwardly, I dutifully answered my mother's questions to the best of my ability, and on the occasion my father joined in, I added a tiny bit more information for succinctness. Yumi joined in on occasion, only choosing to talk when spoken to, of when the conversation related to her in some way. She was the perfect guest, and I could appreciate that; though I did wish she took just a bit more of my parent's attention away from me towards her.

Eventually, the conversation turned towards family matters and I could feel myself losing interest. The only 'family matter' I wanted to talk about was the future of the hospital, and truthfully, I wasn't even sure I  _wanted_ to talk about that at the moment. I knew I was still upset – very much so – about my parent's one-sided decision concerning the hospital and my dream to take it over someday, and that eventually we needed to discuss it. But at the same time, I wasn't entirely sure if I would be able to remain calm during such a conversation.

And regardless, that wasn't the kind of topic we needed to bring up in front of Yumi.

The dinner was about winding down, and my patience wearing thin, when I felt it.

The sudden brush of  _something_  against my leg, just enough to make me blink, confused. I disregarded the odd feeling as my imagination as I mulishly pushed the dregs of dinner around my plate at my parents chattered on, occasionally grunting in response to their questions. I felt the same fluttering tickle, this time a little higher, away from my knee and closer to my thigh, and I straightened. When I felt it a third time, I knew what it was, and turned my attention in the barest of glances towards the girl sitting next to me, her face for all intents and purposes the picture of innocence.

But her smile, her knowing little grin, was all the proof I needed to know what she was doing. That, and the smallest flick of her eyes in my direction as her fingers lightly brushed over my thighs, sending shivers straight to my groin even though the thick material of my jeans separated my skin from hers.

She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was doing it anyway.

Well, two could play at that game.

Keep my face neutral as though I was still tuned into the dinner conversation, my hand fell underneath the table and sought out the girl next to me, her warm leg being the first thing my fingers found. Yumi jumped almost unnoticeably, and I fought down the urge to keep my grin from leaking out of my uninterested visage.

If Yumi couldn't keep her reactions in check, then she shouldn't have started this little game.

I traced my fingers around her leg, going from her knee to her upper thigh where her stockings ended, flicking my nail against the barest sliver of soft flesh, before turning right back down again to her knee. She shifted in her seat, but managed to keep her smile in place admirably, which was more than I was expecting of her even now. Either she was getting better at her facial expressions, or I was not as good at eliciting a response from her as I thought I was.

I would have to remedy that, wouldn't I?

Keeping a close eye on both Yumi and my parents, I slowly moved my finger up Yumi's thighs, tracing small patterns in her stockings and skin, and slipped my digits underneath her skirt. I felt Yumi stiffen as my hand wormed its way closer to its destination, but when she didn't move to impede my action, I smiled inwardly, emboldened.

As I heard my parents chatter and talk about something Suguru had mentioned to them, my fingers finally found their prize – the soft, thin material of Yumi's panties, and I swept my nails along them, memorizing the stitching of her choice in undergarments. From what I could tell, they weren't the simple, white, cotton monochrome style that most girls chose for everyday wear. But neither were they overly expensive or flamboyant in their design. There was no intricate stitching or lace that I could feel, but they were nice enough that I could tell they were likely one of the girl's more flattering or expensive pairs of underwear.

The thought that Yumi would choose to wear the sort of underwear pleased me, and I silently showed my praise by brushing the pad of my index finger along the junction between her legs, relishing in the almost unnoticeable shiver she responded with. Her legs stiffened, her thighs clenching together reflexively, and her lips parted as I cut my gaze to watch her face. But she didn't stop me.

Again I stroked her, and again she responded, this time her tongue darting out to moisten her drying lips. Her eyes shifted towards mine, and even I could tell the girl's previous bright, polite eyes she had during dinner when talking with my parents was rapidly dying, being replaced by something dark, something hungry… something  _mine_.

As my finger brushed and stroked, something quickly became apparent to me. My fingers, while not as sensitive as someone who used their tactile skills so often as to boast of such things, were pretty good at picking up small, minute details. I had once tried to pick up Braille on a whim, and actually got as far as deciphering the alphabet before getting frustrated and giving up. As such, my tactile skills were good, if not fairly useful at times, and I noticed something readily apparent as I felt Yumi with the pads of my fingers.

My eyes narrowed, my brows furrowing, and all at once it occurred to me what Yumi had done. Her eyes flicked towards mine again, and this time I could pick out the faint blush that creeped across her cheeks like a pink stain.

I had to be sure.

Slowly, I traced my fingers around the outline of her panties, my nails occasionally plucking and flicking at the warm flesh between her thighs, until I found the edge of the material. Not wasting any time, I slipped my ring finger underneath the elastic of her panties and –

And felt my breath catch in my throat.

Smooth; she was completely hairless. Yumi, sometime in the past few days, had gone ahead and shaved… down  _there_ … and from the steadily growing blush on her face, she had been waiting for the moment I noticed.

To be honest, I was shocked. I knew some girls did such things, for one reason or another. The first and foremost was for hygiene, as it make things easier to clean. The other reasons were varied; from simple whim all the way down to one's sexual preferences. But Yumi had never seemed to type – at least, to me. But here she was, all but the barest hint of her once-present pubic hair underneath my finger gone, and her gaze locked onto mine out of the corner of her eyes.

And she was so  _wet_.

I groaned silently, my hands suddenly shaking with the knowledge of what Yumi had done – likely for me – and the idea of how ready she was, even at the dinner table with my parents so close.

I wanted her, so badly, and I didn't want to wait.

Sending a silent prayer that Yumi would be able to keep her cool, I slipped my fingers back inside her panties, stroking and pressing the pads of my fingers against her, trying to find the best places I knew she liked until, a pleased hum growing in my chest, I felt her hips grind against my hand in the barest of movements.

Yumi's face, though a soft pink, stayed admirably neutral, as mine was, even as her thighs clenched around my hand and her hips rocked. My parents, distracted as they were, wouldn't even notice the minute movements from Yumi as she moved against me, and it was all I could do to keep half my attention on my mother and father while at the same time make sure Yumi was adequately cared for.

Soon, Yumi exhaled softly, and her eyes widened, darting towards me and back to my parents rapidly, as if she wasn't quite sure who to look at; me, being the one who currently had her hand up her skirt, or my parents, who's attention risked blowing this whole thing.

In the end, Yumi turned both her eyes on me and, seemingly with supreme effort if her grimace was anything to go on, cleared her throat. She reached down and snatched my hand away from her wetness, though not before I raked my nails along her moist flesh as my hand pulled away, and let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm… getting kind of tired." She said, her voice strained, as though sleeping was the last thing on her mind. In her defense, I would have likely sounded the exact same. "Do you think we could skip dessert, Touko-chan?"

I desperately wanting to scream ' _Yes! Yes, we bloody well could!_ ', but propriety won over desperation, and I swallowed heavily, turning towards my parents.

"Would that be alright?" I relayed Yumi's question to them. I knew they would be alright with Yumi and I retiring early, as they had already given her permission to stay the night if she wanted, but it was still polite to ask if we could be excused from the table.

My mother and father exchanged a quick look, and then nodded in unison.

"Sure. That would be okay." My father said, smiling softly. "It was nice to meet you, Yumi-chan. I hope we can talk more before you go home."

Yumi, nodding quickly, made to stand. I followed suit, almost stumbling as I rose on shaky feet. I could only imagine Yumi having a worse time that me trying to walk, but we managed to make it halfway out of the dining room before my mother called out to me.

"Oh… Touko? A moment, before you leave."

I cursed silently, hating at having my retreat back to my room with Yumi delayed for any reason. But, again, propriety won out, and with a nod from my Onee-sama lingering by the doorway, I turned back.

"Yes, Mother?"

My mother's face was hesitant, slightly apprehensive. "I you have time tomorrow, your father and I would like to… have a chat with you about a few things."

I blinked, my eyebrows furrowing slightly. "A few things?"

Taking a furtive glace back towards my father and then Yumi behind me, my mother sighed. "Yes. Something we have been meaning to for a couple weeks now. Do you think you can spare some time?"

All at once, my heart fell into my stomach with the knowledge of what my parents wanted to discuss. After our argument and I ran away from home, everyone had been walking on eggshells around me, and this topic, not wanting to upset the delicate balance my return home provided. It was the elephant in the room, one could say. And now, for some reason, they wanted to finally bring it up.

And Yumi stood there in the doorway, her face a mixture of apprehension and curiosity at something she simply did not need to know about.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to snarl and shriek; at my mother, my father, and myself. I didn't want to talk about this – much less even elude to it in front of Yumi, who needed to know about none of this. But at the same time, I knew this needed to be talked about. The three of us needed to sit down as the family we pretended to be, and make a decision – even if it was a temporary one. Anything was better than the limbo I had been in for two weeks.

But then why –  _why_ – did this make me so angry?!

Nodding stiffy, I managed to mutter a "Very well. We will speak more tomorrow." Before turning on my heel and leaving the room, only barely managing to grab Yumi by the wrist and pulling her along without so much as a glance back.

0 – 0 – 0

I was livid. Rarely had I ever felt as much anger as I was feeling at that moment. My chest heaved, my hands clenched and relaxed, not sure which would be more useful, my eyes were narrowed to slits and my nostrils flared as I paced, muttering to myself.

And Yumi just stood there, from the moment we had entered my room and I let go over her arm and started walking aimlessly, watching me with pensive eyes.

She hadn't said anything since leaving the dining room, even though I could tell she wanted to. I didn't know if she wanted to say something, but just didn't know what to say because she had no idea of what my mother and I were talking about, or if she just was waiting for me to burn through my anger.

If she were indeed waiting for that, I wasn't sure how long that would be.

Eventually I growled aloud, flinging out with my hands to knock the paper and books off my desk. My heart pounded in my chest, and my body seemed to tingle with unspent energy as my chest heaved. I didn't know  _why_  I was so angry, but I knew it had something to do with my parents. My parents, and the hospital. My parents, the hospital, and Yumi.

As thought the thought of the girl spurred her into action, I felt her footfalls cross the room and approach me, and flinched as her arms wound themselves around my shoulders.

"Onee-sama… don't—" I said, not really sure what she even planned to do.

"It's okay, Touko-chan." Yumi murmured into my ear. I shivered, her warm breath ticking the back of my neck. "It's okay.

I shook my head. "It's  _not_  okay!" I hissed, unable to keep the venom from my voice. "I just…"

"You are just upset. I understand. Everyone gets upset sometimes." She continued softly.

"Even you?" I scoffed.

A chuckle. "Even me. Sometimes." She squeezed me tighter, her arms compressing around me.

"What do you do when you are upset?" I asked, legitimately curious.

I could feel her shrug. "I usually do something to make myself feel better. Read a book, or talk to my friends; you know, something to distract me from what made me upset."

I breathed heavily through my nose. "Somehow I don't think a simple distraction will help me."

Yumi was quiet for a long moment, simply breathing in beside my ear, her warm breath ghosting comfortably against my skin. Finally, she shifted ever so slightly, and she whispered, "What about a really good distraction?"

I scoffed again. "What kind?"

She leaned in closer to me, her lips barely an inch away from my ear as she responded. "A horrible, dirty, degrading distraction."

Despite myself, I shuddered as her words, and her meaning made themselves known to me, and the intense feeling of arousal – the one that I had been trying to stifle since dinner started – building up within me like a bubbling cauldron.

"Onee-sama…" I murmured.

"It's okay, Touko-chan." Yumi said, tugging at my shoulders to turn me around. I obeyed, stepping so I could turn to face her. She smiled softly when our eyes met, and I felt my breath catch in my throat when I saw her eyes; dark, and hungry. "Anything you want to do to me, I am okay with. You are upset. I can be your distraction."

When I didn't respond, Yumi leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against mine. "Let me be your distraction, Touko-chan." She breathed – _pleaded_ – across my lips. "Do horrible, disgusting things to me. It's okay."

"Onee-sama." I whispered. "Do you promise?"

She nodded slowly. "I promise." Her almost soundless reply was enough to send a shiver down my spine. "I'm yours to do anything you want with. Just tell me."

Swallowing, and feeling my stomach roil painfully in my belly, I resolved to do just that. "Tell me if, at any time, you want me to stop." Simply nodding, Yumi closed the distance between us and kissed me.

It was as if a dam had broken in me right then, and all the pent up anger, irritation and aggression building in me all week; at the immature children in school and their wondering of why Yumi would choose me to be her Soeur, at my parents for choosing now to talk to me about something I wasn't even sure I wanted to talk about yet, and at myself, for being so emotional and angry all the time, all of it built up higher and higher, and finally came crumbling down in a torrent of kisses, soft bites and nibbles, an sucks as I reached up and pulled Yumi in close.

I was still terribly aroused form earlier, but with my anger still simmering under the surface of my skin, trying to claw its way out, I didn't simply want sexual satisfaction, nor did I want Yumi to just accept whatever I wanted of her.

I wanted her complete and utter submission. I wanted her to look at me like she had the night I accepted her Rosary, when she came apart in my hands, and she stared at me, her eyes unfocused and her lips parted, gasping and sucking for breath as though she had been denied such a simple thing for years. I wanted her to cherish me; to hold me in the highest regard, as though one would a lover, or something deeper, more profound.

I wanted her everything.

Suddenly, gripped the back of her head with my hand, my fingers winding in her hair, I pulled her face back so I could see it. Yumi hissed slightly with the action, but her gaze remained steadfast; determined. Her silent assent was clear.

_Anything you want, Touko-chan._

Snarling, I shoved the girl with all my might. She yelped slightly and stumbled back, tripping over her feet, and only stopped from toppling on the carpet because my desk was in the way. Her hips hit the edge of the wooden surface and she fell back, her back hitting the desk roughly. Her gasp was all the warning that my push was a bit too rough, but when she didn't complain, only propped herself up on her elbows to watch my approach from underneath hooded eyes, I leapt to the attack.

_Let me be your distraction._

I pulled and tugged at her clothes, almost crying with frustration as it took precious seconds to pull the sweater she wore above her head. Her top was next, the small, spaghetti-strapped thing almost ripping apart as I pulled with desperate intent. As I pulled the shirt free, Yumi worked at unhooking her bra from behind her back, tossing that away almost as quickly as I had managed with her shirt.

I only spent a moment considering Yumi' completely topless, her bright pink nipples erect with want – with need – before I pushed her back on the desk, and closed my lips around her right breast.

Yumi mewled as my lips molded around her nipple, puckering and sucking roughly. Her leg rose, hooking around the back of my thigh, pulling me close, and her hand reached out to wrap around my arms for something to grab onto.

"T-Touko-chan…" She whimpered, yelping softly as I closed my teeth around her nipple.

"What, Onee-sama?" I snapped, the aggression in my tone surprising even me.

"I'm so wet." Yumi groaned, her nails digging into my arms even though my sweater. "Please don't tease me."

Her words sent another delicious shiver down my spine, and my lips curled around her nipple as I flicked my tongue out, tasting it again and again. Yumi gasped and writhed under me even as I switched from her right breast to her left, my hand reaching up to caress the abandoned one, its size fitting perfectly into my palm.

"You were so wet during dinner, too, Onee-sama." I observed, flicking her other nipple with my tongue as I had before.

"I've  _been_  wet, Touko-chan." Yumi whined. "Ever since before dinner, when you told me you wanted to do horrible, naughty things to me." She hissed as her leg, still hooked around mine, pulled me closer so my thigh ground between her legs and she rocked against me roughly. "It was all I could think about."

I smirked, my lips trailing a line of wet kisses from her breasts, down towards her belly, and Yumi groaned in frustration when my leg pulled away from the junction of her thighs. She tried to keep her leg wound around me, but it was all she could do.

"Could you now?" I muttered as I flicked my tongue out, poking it into the shallow dip of Yumi's bellybutton. She jerked, whimpering softly as I teased her, and I felt my smirk widen.

" _Yes."_ She forced out, but it sounded to my ears as more of a breathy groan. "Please don't tease me anymore. I want you in me right now."

The admission, shameless as it was of Yumi to admit, settled wetly between my thighs as I growled, baring my teeth. I also wanted her,  _all of her_ , now. I didn't want to wait, and I was going to take what I wanted.

My eyes narrowing to slits, I hissed out "Fine!", and before Yumi could even respond, wound my arm around her back, right above her waist, and pulled. She was only slightly heavier than me, but I still managed to roll her over pretty quickly and efficiently – a task made easier most likely because Yumi herself was completely compliant. She didn't even make a sound, save for a plaintive whimper, as she bent over the desk at the waist, her bare nipples rubbing against the polished, smooth wood. She arched her neck around to peer at me, and her cheeks colored a furious red at the sudden position she found herself in; her body face down on the desk, her rear pushed out towards me, and her legs spread out to support her weight on the ground. It was provocative, it was lewd, and I loved it.

"I want to take you like this." I whispered, reaching out to slip my hands up her thighs and ultimately up her skirt. Yumi squirmed under my grip, but didn't deny me as I pushed her skirt up, even going as far as to arch her back to raise her hips above the desk, effectively helping to bunch her skirt up so that she held it with her weight, giving me an unimpeded, tantalizing view of her sodden, sky blue panties.

My belly clenched at the sight of it; of Yumi's wetness, the lewdness of it all, and how she squirmed and writhed under my palm on her lower back. I wanted it all, and I wanted it now. Licking my lips, I gripped the elastic of Yumi's panties and pulled them free, groaning aloud as her aroused trailed after the fabric, glistening like the thin strands of a spider's web covered in dew, and it took all of my effort not to bunch the garment up against my face and inhale deeply.

There would be time for that later.

It took some effort for Yumi to step out of her panties while leaning over the desk, but she managed with my help, and then, finally, with a furtive, pleading look back at me from the corner her of her eye, she whispered, " _Please,_ Touko-chan…" She wiggled her read towards me, removing and doubt – if there was any in the first place – about what she needed. "I want it right now."

Pressing my hand into the small of her back, I stepped alongside Yumi and positioned my hand inches away from her, already able to feel the warmth radiating from her like a powerful heat source. It made me lick my lips to keep the dryness away, and the pounding in my chest almost made me sick with want.

There was not much cause for teasing at this point; we had already teased each other enough. I slipped two fingers inside Yumi without any warning and my body sang with the pleased mewl that slipped from her lips, her hands reaching out to grab the ends of the desk for support. I wasted no time in building up a fast and punishing rhythm, not because I wanted her to come so quickly and efficiently, but because my patience was wearing thin, and I wanted her complete and utter submission.

Her whines and groans coincided with each movement of my fingers, each brush of my knuckles against her mound, and she squirmed violently every time I increased my tempo, or changed my approach. When I would curl my fingers she would keen softly, begging me to do it again. Every time I would withdraw my fingers and caress her the smooth-shaven junction of her thighs, she would mewl and whine, only to snarl at me for taking too long to continue. Every time I would lean over, tracing my tongue along the warm, slick with sweat, skin of her back, she would exhale sharply, and jerk under me and whimper like a wounded cat, pleading for me to do more. More. _More of everything._

Soon, much too soon for my liking, Yumi came, shuddering and her hips canting up against my hand. She whined and her hands gripped the desk so hard her arms trembled. Her hips moved against me, their pace furious, and it was all I could do to keep my grip on her lower back while my hand did its work in helping her ride out the waves of her orgasm. Eventually her movements slowed, and then stopped, her soft whimpers finally subsiding as she trembled shivered underneath me. She let out a pleased hum as I withdrew my fingers and inspected them in the light from my overhead lamp. They were wet, and shook slightly from the effort I forced upon them. But as I slowly stuck them in my mouth, my eyes narrowing in mirth as Yumi's widened as she watched out of the corner of her eye, it was entirely worth the effort.

"Delicious." I observed softly. "But I am not quite finished with you yet."

"More…?" Yumi asked faintly. I wasn't sure from her tone if she was surprised yet pleased, or still exhausted from the orgasm I just gave her. Regardless, she was pliant, and completely willing to be my distraction.

_Horrible, dirty, degrading things._

I wanted all of her. Completely.

Locking my eyes with Yumi, I let my hand fall back down to her mound, gently caressing it with my fingers, smiling when Yumi sighed pleasantly, her hips moving along with my hand. Then, a few moments later I slid my hand from the still moist junction between her legs, bare inches up, and hovered just a centimeter away from my new goal.

Yumi stiffened, her head turned back to stare at me, her eyes wide. "T-Touko-chan?"

I returned her gaze steadily, my blood pounding in my ears. "Tell me if you want me to stop, Onee-sama."

Yumi watched me for a long moment, her eyes flicking from my face, to my hand just beside her rear, and then swallowed, nodding slowly.

"Anything you want, Touko-chan." She whispered, inhaling and then exhaling. "I'm your distraction."

Feeling my eyes narrow and my lips peel back from my teeth in a smile, I slowly but steadily pushed a simgle finger into her. From her low, slightly pained whine, it was clear she was much smaller and tighter here than in front, and if it weren't for my finger already being wet from her own arousal, such a thing would have been more painful than anything. But, after a few moments of slow, controlled breaths and small hisses, Yumi relaxed her back and legs, and nodded towards me.

"Go… ahead… Touko-chan."

Taking things slowly at first, I moved my finger with a much more leisurely pace, sliding it in and out of Onee-sama, listening closely to her breaths, grunts and sighs as she became accustomed to the new intrusion.

"Onee-sama," I said softly, and with my other hand I gently stroked the round cheeks of her behind. "Is this okay?"

Yumi nodded, hissing slightly as I dug my finger in deeper. "Y-yea. Its… its good. Keep going."

I flicked my tongue out to lick my lips and kept up my pace, my finger slipping inside Yumi deeper as the seconds passed. Her labored breathing eventually became steady sighs, and soft croons. Her breath hitched whenever I twisted my finger inside her, and pulled out only to force it back in, delighting in how her toes and fingers curled reflexively.

Soon, Yumi's fingers tightened on the edge of the desk, and she sucked in a deep breath. "Touko-chan," She whimpered softly. "I – I want to feel you. I want to touch you. Will you let me?"

I did. I truly did. I wanted her to touch me as I had touched her. I wanted her to have me; all of me. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to be angry, or upset, or irritated anymore. All I wanted was to feel Yumi, and to come against her as I called out her name.

"Okay." I finally said, sliding my finger out and wiping it on my jeans. Yumi exhaled, and pushed herself up from my desk. She turned around to face me, the corners of her lips curling up into the barest of a smirk.

"How do you want me?" She asked simply, shifting her hips on the desk – likely to shake off the aftereffects of my not-so minor intrusion.

"On the bed. Face up." I commanded, already working to peel off my sweater and jeans. Yumi nodded without a word and stumbled over to the bed, hopping out of her skirt and stockings on the way. When she sat herself down and faced me, I was just stepping out of my jeans and panties.

"Touko-chan…" She breathed softly, her eyes wide and dark.

"What is it?" I asked, walking towards her. We were both completely naked, and it took most of my willpower to not blush at the thought of baring myself fully to Yumi, even though we had already been together a handful of times. Yumi, on the other hand, was a bright pink, from her ears down to her neck.

"You're… beautiful." She said, her eyes raking my form unabashedly.

I shrugged, taking her comment at face value. I knew I was nothing special; thin legs and waist – well, thin everything – and small bust, but my face was nice enough looking I supposed. Yumi on the other hand, was much more attractive. At least, in my eyes. Her legs were thin, but her hips and waist were much more filled out than mine were, and her breasts were slightly more developed. It made for an attractive package, and one that I found myself lucky to count as mine.

"I'm pleased you think so, Onee-sama." I said, climbing onto the bed and pushing her down on her back. She silently obeyed, and looked at me as I crawled over her on my hands and knees. "I think you are quite striking as well."

Yumi grinned, eying my front as I crawled over her until my knees rested beside her chest, my thighs spread slightly. I watched her until her eyes broke from my breasts to slide down to my pubic area, and her blush spread further across her cheeks. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and I couldn't help myself,

"I would think that tongue could serve a better purpose, don't you?"

Her shocked, almost scandalized face soon melted into a dark hunger, and she nodded. "Yes. I think so, too."

Smirking, I finished my crawl on my knees towards her head, and let my thighs rest on either side of her face, so that my center hovered barely an inch away from her lips.

"Then, as it pleases you, Onee-sama." I said, baring myself shamelessly to the older girl.

A muttered  _'Itadakimasu'_ was all I heard before I felt her lips and tongue press against me, and I couldn't even keep the choked groan that spilled form my mouth as the new, slightly odd, sensation slithered up my body from my groin and left me a whimpering, trembling mess atop Yumi.

I had wondered what it felt when I had done this for Yumi earlier that week. She seemed to enjoy it, and told me later when asked that I had done a superb job – all modesty aside. So ever since then I had wondered just how different the feeling would be of her tongue and lips on me instead of her fingers.

The touch was still incredibly wonderful; delicious and pleasurable. But it was also softer, lighter, and more eager. Her fingers her long and slender, and could thrust and curl inside me, reaching for hidden, unknown places to find the best way to make me hiss and whine like a weakened animal. Her tongue was shorter, more broad and malleable. What it couldn't achieve in reach or power it more than made up for in bold, sweeping gestures and flat swipes along my center, causing sharp, powerful jolts of  _something_  to shoot up my lower back. And the fact that Yumi – my Onee-sama – was making this happen, the fact cemented in my mind by her occasional groan and her nails digging into my thighs to keep be from bucking too hard against her.

"Yumi… Onee-sama." I whined loudly.

I had already been primed to go off, for lack of a better term, and whether it was because Yumi instinctively knew how to please me with her lips and tongue, or I had already been that far gone, I knew I wouldn't have lasted very long. As it happened, I wanted to make her feel what she was doing to me, and I wanted to let her know before I reached my peak.

Shifting slightly, I reached behind me and pushed off the bed so that I lifted away from Yumi's mouth only an inch – just enough to turn.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi muttered, her tone sounding slightly disappointed.

"I want to taste you, as well, Onee-sama." I replied as I turned on my knees. Swiveling around so I faced the other way, where Yumi could see my rear, I arched my back and reached down to steady myself on my hands. "Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want, Touko-chan." Yumi repied. I shivered violently as I felt another warm brush of her tongue against me, and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to lean over to close to distance between us again.

So I did.

I lowered myself down so that all I could see was Yumi – her smooth,  _wet_ , shaved center glistening up at me, and as I lowered my hips back down so Yumi could continue her work on me, I pressed my mouth against her, my lips stretching to accommodate as much as Yumi as I could, my tongue flicking out to join my lips in pleasing her.

It was surreal, in a way. Two weeks ago, Yumi and I barely had anything to share with one another. I barely cared one way or another about what she did. No, that was a lie. I wanted to say I didn't care, but I simply didn't  _know_  I cared. I hadn't ever paid much attention to Yumi before then, aside from being Sachiko's Petite Soeur.

I had been jealous, in a way, I suppose, because of the girls relation to my cousin. And my jealousy often came out as anger or frustration – not really helped much by Rose Chinensis en Bouton's flippant attitude towards most things. I had hated such an attitude for the longest time. It was opposite of everything I had been raised to believe; one should be determined, focused, and goal-oriented. Yumi had not been so, ever since the first time I met her.

And now, not two weeks after Yumi offered me a place in her home from the cold and loneliness of being me, I found that she was not the same girl she had been before. Now, when she looked at me, I could see the determination I wanted from her, I could see the focus in her eyes when she wanted me, and I could feel her goals in her actions when she took me in her arms.

She was still Yumi Fukuzawa. She was still Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. But she was, at the same time, not. She was better. She was  _more_.

She was mine.

As I came, shuddering almost painfully above Yumi, my hips grinding furiously down against her mouth, I could feel her nails dig into my bare skin, my own tongue working rapidly to keep up.

Her high pitched squeal against me was all the warning I had – well, that and her fingers digging painfully into my back – when she also climaxed. A torrent of moisture spilled out from her, and I lapped up what I could eagerly with my tongue, relishing in the delicious feeling of Yumi doing the same for me.

Moments later, completely spend, I rolled off of Onee-sama and released a deep, cleansing breath. I felt the bed shift with our weight as Yumi crawled up towards me, and I hummed softly when I felt her arms wrap around my middle, pulling me flush against her.

"Touko-chan." She murmured, pressing her still-moist lips against my neck. "That was incredible."

"I think so, as well." I returned, too tired to even smile.

"Do you feel better?"

I pressed my lips together, considering that. Finally, I nodded. "Yes. I do. Thank you, Onee-sama."

A movement jostled me as she shook her head. "Don't thank me. It's only natural as your Soeur."

I didn't reply to that, thinking such a thing was unnecessary. Truthfully, I wondered just how far Yumi would take out little 'agreement', if at some point she was decided enough was enough, and leave me just like everyone else. My insides churned at that thought, and I fought to keep my mood even and pleasant. It wouldn't do to ruin the pleasant mood that Yumi had given us with her distraction.

Just then, a thought occurred to me, and I managed a small grin. "Tell me, Onee-sama," I said curiously. "Why did you shave?"

Yumi pulled me even closer, her face dipping into the crook of my neck. I could tell she was blushing, but chose not to comment on it.

"I—um…" She muttered. "Well, after… last time. You know, when you, ah, used your mouth…" She cleared her throat. "I just figured, you know, 'Hey, if Touko-chan ever wants to do that again, I wonder if she would like it if I… shaved.'" She trailed off slowly, her unasked question lingering in the air around us.

I smiled slightly at the girl's awkwardness. Even though she was older, she was certainly cuter that I was. I should have been disappointed by that face, but I wasn't.

"I was surprised." I finally allowed. "But I think I could get used to it." I lowered my tone slightly, teasingly. "Though, it sounds quite presumptuous of you, Onee-sama."

The grin in Yumi's tone was obvious. "I like to call it 'optimism', Touko-chan."

Even I, with all my acting talent and usual stoicism, could not keep the laugh that spilled from my lips like a leak from a faucet. When Yumi joined it, it was all we could do to keep from giggling like the girls we were well into the night.

0 – 0 – 0

**_End of Chapter 6_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *snicker* Touko fingering Yumi in the butt? Check. Touko and Yumi sixty-nining? Double check.
> 
> What's next? Only time will tell.
> 
> By the way, this would probably count as beat '4' out of '7'.
> 
> Now, I KNOW people are reading this :D You all think you can hide, but you can't! If you like what you read so far, do feel free to press that little button and either leave a comment (Psst… even a *like*) or favorite this little diddy! I would absolutely love it, and will only help improve what this travesty has become.
> 
> Thanks in advance!
> 
> ***Will work for glomps***

**Author's Note:**

> /N: Well! So here we go. I hope to, as long as people are interested (I'm fully expecting this to get mixed results from readers, as some people MIGHT not appreciate a good kinkfic), update this in tandem with Princess and the Sparrow. A good balance of content, you could say.
> 
> We'll see how people react to this thing, first.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think of this! If you approve, let me know! If you don't, politely tell me once I have crossed the line instead of flaming or flagging this thing. I'm sure at some point, with what I have planned for Yumi and Touko, that some stomachs will be turned, no matter how many kink/squickfics you may read.
> 
> Even me, and I read a lot. A. Lot.
> 
> By the by, for those of you who like to count beats in a romance story: this chapter was Beats 1 and 2. Five more to go!
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading! See you on the next chapter!


End file.
